Lagrimas de Sangre
by Kiohime
Summary: Siempre han tenido todo lo que han querido pero aun precio alto que pagar, ahora, en medio de su vida escolar encontraran la alegria y el amor en donde menos lo pensaron, podra el deber interponerse en el amor?
1. Chapter 1  La niña del Retrato

Primero que nada se que les debo a todos una super mega disculpa *se inca hasta que su cabeza toca el suelo* de verdad lo siento, sucedieron varias cosas desde que me fui de vacaciones, una de ellas era el que la historia que ya tenia se fue junto con mi lap que me robaron, estube deprimida puesto que esta historia es mi bebe y queria que estubiera perfecta, confiezo que despues no quise saber nada del asunto, hasta que una tarde por un mail una persona me lo recordo, mi mas sincera gratitud, pues fue en un momento cuando mas lo necesitaba, por eso he decidido quitarme el miedo y volver a escribir, y aun que tengo los 10 capitulos primeros el volver a escribir lo demas desde cero sera dificil mas no imposible, solo espero puedan perdonarme, se daran cuenta por la forma de escribir que muchas cosas me han cambiado permitiendome el madurar, pensaba poner los 10 capitulos cuando los tubiera todos listos pero creo que no puedo esperar tanto jajajajajajaja sin mas que comentar les dejo con el capitulo 1 mejorado. atte. Kiohime-sama

y para los que lo leen por primera vez... el opening que no podia faltar jajajajajaja youtube - watch?v=_5AThUMerYY

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – La niña del retrato<strong>

**Meguro, Tokio, 2012.**

-Lamentable…- Murmura con un suspiro mientras observa con tristeza aquel imponente cuadro colgado al final de aquellas elegantes escaleras, recorre con la vista tratando de buscar algo de verdad en aquellas sonrisas que pretenden dar la imagen de una familia feliz, posa su mirada en la imagen de una hermosa niña de 4 años, para cualquiera que no conociera tan bien como ella conoce a esa niña, pensaría que la felicidad la envuelve por la sonrisa que su rostro refleja, pero ella sabe la verdad, que detrás de esa sonrisa se esconde la más profunda tristeza y soledad, fuertes sentimientos que aunque quiera ocultar son reflejados en aquellos ojos infantiles, para ella aquel retrato solo era una burla de la realidad, para los demás era la imagen de la perfección que representaba una de las familias más poderosas de Japón: Los Fujino.

-¿ojou-sama?- llamaba una hermosa jovencita vestida de maid tratando de obtener la atención de aquella chica que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. - Ojou-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- repite logrando al fin captar la atención de la chica.

-Estoy bien- responde mientras volviéndose posa su mirada en aquella maid – Solo…me entro la nostalgia- dice mientras sonriendo se dispone a subir lo que resta de las escaleras.

-ojou-sama…- repite quedamente la maid con preocupación mientras observa a la chica alejarse, sube las escaleras hasta quedar frente aquel imponente cuadro y posa la mirada en aquella hermosa niña de 4 años de cabellos castaños y ojos borgoñas. – algunas cosas nunca cambian - dice suspirando y dando media vuelta retoma el camino hacia la cocina.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde y la luz del hermoso atardecer iluminaba el amplio corredor del ala este a través de los grandes ventanales que dan a los jardines traseros de aquella mansión, con un andar elegante y tranquilo la chica que anterior mente se quedara absorta observando aquel cuadro ahora recorre la distancia hasta llegar a su habitación en la cual al entrar se podía observar el lujo y elegancia en cada rincón, amplia y con un suave decorado violeta dan un poco de tranquilidad a la chica, la cual quitándose el suéter que traía lo coloca en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar mientras soltándose el cabello se dirige a la recamara, donde parándose frente al espejo observa el reflejo que este le devuelve, su cabello castaño claro le llega hasta la cintura, sus hermosas facciones delatan la juventud que posee, mientras su piel de un tono dorado le dan un toque de belleza angelical, su delgada y estilizada figura delata el ejercicio al cual somete su cuerpo constantemente, pero su mirar… aquellos hermosos ojos color borgoña destellan una mirada cargada de sentimientos los cuales con una máscara de sonrisa perfecta es capaz de ocultar. Aquella niña de 4 años es ahora toda una señorita pero ni el pasar de los años han logrado desaparecer aquella mirada que refleja aquella soledad.

-Sí que no cambias Shizuru Fujino, sigues siendo la misma tonta de siempre…- reclama a su reflejo en el espejo mientras una lagrima cae a sus pies, apartando la mirada se quita la ropa y dirigiéndose al baño toma una ducha mientras sus lágrimas de tristeza se funden con el agua, la cual como siempre borra la evidencia del sufrimiento de la castaña.

Ese es el único lugar donde ella se permite tener ese momento de debilidad, pues sabe que por la posición en la que esta cualquier muestra de debilidad puede ser la diferencia.

Shizuru Fujino es la única heredera de la corporación Fujino, el consorcio medico más importante de Asia, la cual su mayor ámbito se encontraba en importantes hospitales, así como laboratorios y centros de investigación avanzada. Con 16 años era el orgullo de su familia al ser la personificación de la perfección, destacando no solo Académicamente, era ya una de las herederas más admiradas de Japón.

Saliendo de la ducha se termina de cambiar, 15 minutos después se encuentra ya vestida con una falda blanca y una blusa azul de tirantes, poniéndose sus sandalias se decide y recoge su cabello en una cómoda coleta de la cual algunos mechones logran escaparse enmarcando su rostro, dándole una apariencia sexy y juvenil.

Ya lista recorre con tranquilidad los pasillos mientras observa a los sirvientes hacerle una reverencia y saludarla con respeto al verla pasar, aquellas muestras de respeto las odiaba en realidad pero sabía qué no podía pedir lo contrario pues aun recordaba con dolorosa precisión lo que había ocurrido hace algunos años…

**Flash Back**

_Una hermosa niña jugaba con una fina muñeca mientras el sol le daba toques rojizos a su cabello castaño cuando el viento lo movía, al escuchar unos pasos tras de ella gira posando su mirar borgoña en la pequeña que parecía de su edad, vestía un lindo vestido blanco mientras sostenía un libro contra su pecho._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto curiosa la castaña mientras su mirar se iluminaba con la ilusión de haber encontrado una compañera con la cual poder jugar._

_-yo..yo...lo siento…no quería interrumpir…- responde temerosa la pequeña quien dando media vuelta intenta huir._

_-espera- dice la castaña la cual adivinando lo que se proponía la otra niña la toma de la muñeca – no te vayas- le pide mientras suplica con la mirada. _

_– no debería de estar aquí, yo…me perdí, salí a leer un rato y sin darme cuenta termine en este lado de los jardines- respondía la niña mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas._

_-No te había visto antes, pero no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí, que pareces de mi edad y que quiero jugar contigo, quédate y se mi amiga, ¿sí?- pedía la castaña mientras veía dudar a la otra pequeña._

_-pero…- iba a protestar la otra niña sin embargo mirando el rostro con ansias de la castaña ya no pudo negarse más – está bien, pero solo un rato porque tengo que regresar con mi onee-chan- respondía con una sonrisa la pequeña._

_-Soy Shizuru- se presentó la castaña mientras hacia una graciosa reverencia, sacándole una sonrisa a la otra pequeña._

_-yo soy...- estaba por presentarse la otra pequeña cuando sintió un fuerte jalón que la tumbo en el pasto._

_-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?- le grito uno de los sirvientes a la niña en el suelo mientras esta aterrorizada miraba al mayordomo. - ¿QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTA TU LUGAR? NIÑA ESTUPIDA, COMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRLE LA PALABRA A LA SEÑORITA, QUE FALTA DE RESPETO A TU POSICION- gritaba enfurecido el sirviente._

_-¡DEJALA!- grito la castaña recuperándose de la impresión, estaba a punto de empujar al mayordomo cuando una voz la paralizo._

_-¿Que sucede aquí?- Preguntaba el recién llegado el cual desprendía un aura de poder._

_-papa…- salió de los labias de la castaña al darse cuenta que su padre había llegado – yo le pedí a ella que jugara conmigo, me sentía sola y ella llego, no hizo nada malo, y ese señor de repente llego y la tiro y le empezó a gritar - relataba mientras miraba con temor la imponente figura paterna._

_- ¿ella acepto?- pregunto el rubio mientras observaba a su hija._

_-si…- responde esta tímidamente._

_-bien…castígala- ordeno al sirviente mientras con una mirada arrogante veía a la niña en el suelo temblar – Saben que no está permitido a los sirvientes ningún tipo de relación con mi hija – dijo mientras molesto miraba como el sirviente con una sonrisa de superioridad lanzaba una terrible cachetada a la niña partiéndole el labio y haciéndole sangrar la nariz._

_-NOOO…-grito la castaña intentando correr hacia la otra pequeña, pero no pudo pues unos brazos la atraparon impidiendo el avance – ¿Porque dijiste eso?- cuestionaba la castaña a su padre mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, intento zafarse pero por más los brazos paternos la tenían fuertemente sujeta y llorando observaba como aquel mayordomo golpeaba a la otra niña._

_Después de un rato aquellos ojos borgoñas miraban con horror como la sangre de aquella niña manchaba el suelo y el vestido blanco que tenía, llorando he impresionada no pudo formular palabra alguna mientras el mayordomo se llevaba a la otra pequeña llena de sangre y desmayada por los golpes._

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto cuando su padre notándola más calmada la soltó por fin._

_- Porque nadie puede acercarse a ti sin permiso, Shizuru, la gente es mala y siendo quien eres solo te querrán hacer daño, nunca confíes en nadie, pues si lo haces solo te lastimaran- decía el hombre mientras hincándose para quedar a la altura de la castaña la tomaba de los hombros y hacia que lo mirara a la cara- Escucha lo que te diré por que no lo volveré a repetir, los que están en esta casa solo tienen permitido una cosa, servirte, fuera de ello queda prohibido el contacto con ellos más allá de una petición y respuesta, te prohíbo terminantemente que te relaciones de otra forma con los sirvientes, porque eso son, sirvientes, y si vuelvo a enterarme de que intentaste acercarte a uno de los sirvientes, no serás tu quien pague el castigo, como viste- dijo el hombre mientras atrayendo a la pequeña, quien, aterrorizada por lo que acababa de ver solo pudo asentir mientras sentía una tristeza mayor inundar su alma._

**Fin del Flashback**

Con un suspiro intenta sacar de ella ese recuerdo, por el cual tardo mucho tiempo en poder volver a hablar con algún sirviente, pues el miedo que tenía la mantuvo atrapada por varios días, de aquella niña no volvió a saber jamás y se enfocó en tratar a los sirvientes lo mínimo posible, sin embargo, ahora en lo único que puede pensar es en lo que pedirá de comer pues desde que regreso su estómago se encarga de recordarle el hambre que tiene.

Bajando las escaleras se dirige al área de cocina, pues siendo la hora que es seguro sus padres ya estarán en el comedor – Buenas noches Morinaga-san – saluda al entrar al chef en jefe de la cocina el cual es al único al cual secretamente le tiene un tierno aprecio – ¿alguna sorpresa en el menú de esta noche?- pregunta mientras sonriendo observa al regordete y anciano chef terminar de dar unas órdenes a los demás cocineros y dirigirse hacia ella.

-Shizuru-ojou-sama- dice el cocinero mientras con una enorme sonrisa mira a la hermosa jovencita que acaba de entrar al lio que era a esa hora la cocina – que alegría verla por aquí, hermosa como siempre, usted sabe que no tiene que preguntar, todo lo que cocino siempre es una sorpresa – responde el coqueto anciano guiñándole un ojo.

-fufufu, tan coqueto como siempre, si sigue así, terminare pidiéndole matrimonio – responde la castaña mientras con una sonrisa se aleja dejando al anciano sonrojado.

-Me tendré que aplicar más entonces- responde este mientras ve como la joven sale por una de las puertas hacia el comedor, pero sin ver la sonrisa traviesa que se forma en el rostro de la castaña.

Llegando al comedor toma asiento mientras uno de los sirvientes le acomoda la silla – buenas noches – saluda mirando a sus progenitores sentados en aquella mesa.

-buenas noches Shizuru – le responde el saludo su padre mientras continua leyendo los documentos que sostiene.

-Shizuru, hija, que bueno verte en casa – responde su madre antes de dirigirse al mayordomo en jefe para solicitar que sirvan la comida.

Si algo no pasa para Shizune Fujino es el tiempo pues su hermosura aún se conserva, alta, delgada y con un aura de elegancia innata, su cabello castaño lo lleva recogido en un chongo, mientras un fleco enmarca su rostro, de piel blanca como la leche y ojos cafés claros dando a grises, su estilo con un toque oriental resalta, pues lleva puesto un vestido tradicional chino sin mangas color violeta con detalles dorados abierto a los lados de la cintura para abajo, un pantalón elegante blanco se puede observar sobresalir debajo, lleva en el brazo derecho un guante negro que le llega hasta arriba del codo mientras en el izquierdo el guante le llega hasta arriba de la muñeca, detalles complementan su peculiar estilo, pero lo que más destaca de ella es el hermoso tatuaje dorado que lleva en el brazo izquierdo en forma de la mitad de un águila.

Shoichiro Fujino siempre ha desprendido un aura de autoridad, de cabello rubio oscuro, alto y con una mirada borgoña que intimida, es uno de los hombres más respetados por su habilidad en los negocios, va vestido de saco y pantalón color vino, una camisa azul y corbata amarilla complementan su atuendo, en el cuello izquierdo del saco se puede observar la misma figura dorada que su esposa lleva en el brazo, a pesar de su apariencia intimidante y autoritaria que le hacen parecer como un hombre sin debilidades, la realidad es que su más grande debilidad es aquella castaña tan parecida a él, pues él sabe que en ese mirar borgoña se esconde el carácter de los Fujino, cosa que lo llenaba de orgullo.

-El abuelo se comunicó conmigo esta tarde, me pidió que lo visitaras lo más pronto posible, dijo que tenía cosas importantes que decirte- se dirigió el rubio a la castaña mientras dejando de lado el informe miraba a la castaña esperando que terminaran de servir sus alimentos.

-¿No dijo de que se trata? – pregunto la castaña con un poco de extrañeza, pues no era común de su abuelo ese tipo de comportamiento misterioso, cosa de realmente la intrigo.

-No, no me dijo nada más, así que ve a verlo y averígualo tú – respondió el rubio ocultando un poco la curiosidad de saber qué cosas tratarían, pues tratándose de su padre sabía que todo era un arma de doble filo.

-Iré a verlo mañana en la tarde pues temprano tengo que pasar por unas cosas al centro comercial- dijo la castaña con un tono algo cansado, pues la realidad era que no tenía ganas de ir pero ya había dado su palabra, y la palabra de un Fujino es inquebrantable.

-No me gusta que vayas a ese tipo de lugares, no sabes qué tipo de personas hay allí, me preocupa que alguien intente hacerte daño- dijo la castaña mayor mirando con preocupación a su hija.

-No tienes de que preocuparte madre, no es la primera vez que voy y siempre tengo cuidado, además de que en todo caso los que podrían salir lastimados, son ellos- respondió la castaña mientras posaba su mano encima de la de su madre tratando de tranquilizarla, pues sabía que razones de sobra existían para esa preocupación, pero esas razones a ella la verdad, no le importaban.

-aun que digas eso, tu madre tiene razón Shizuru, eres una Fujino, no lo olvides, si no fuera porque tu abuelo te apoyo en lo de tus guaruras seguirías teniendo los guardaespaldas que te había puesto, sin embargo, los dos se opusieron alegando que ya eres mayor, acepte porque confío en ti, solo no me decepciones-Dijo su padre mirando seriamente a su hija.

-Lo sé, todo en mi vida se encarga de recordármelo siempre- respondía con cierta ironía la castaña, ocultándolo en un todo neutral al contestar – No tardare, solo pasare a buscar las partituras que Shizuma me encargo, para que estén más tranquilos le pediré a Chikane que me acompañe, tiene días que no la veo y hay cosas que necesito tratar con ella- dijo más alegre la castaña recordando a su amiga peli azul con cariño, pues el aprecio que se tenían era de hermanas, si no de sangre, si de corazón.

-Me sorprende lo unidas que son ustedes tres, quien no las conociera diría que de verdad son hermanas, jajaja, está bien, pero vayan con cuidado y no olvides el compromiso que tienes con tu abuelo- dijo ya más tranquilo el rubio, mientras recordaba a las otras dos chicas que eran las inseparables amigas de su hija.

-Ya que vas para allí, llévale de favor a Aiko-san el paquete que Hiko te entregara, pensaba llevárselo yo misma, pero hay unas cosas que necesito ir a ver a la corporación- Pedía la mayor con un tono que parecía más de una orden que de favor.

-Claro mama, solo que esté listo temprano, que salgo como a las 8 para casa de Chikane- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa ya que conocía como era su madre.

Terminando ya de cenar, se levantó, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno de sus progenitores, a los cuales, a pesar de todo, había aprendido a querer. Una vez ya en su habitación se dispuso a ponerse la piyama y apagando las luces con un control remoto que tenia se dispuso a tratar de conciliar el sueño, que sus pesadillas siempre intentaban espantar.

**Día siguiente, 7:50 a.m.**

Después de un refrescante baño y ponerse un poco de maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras causadas por lo poco que había podido dormir, la castaña caminaba ya ansiosa por los pasillos de la mansión dirigiéndose a las cocheras, con una falda azul de volantes corta que dejaban ver una parte de sus piernas bien torneadas y una blusa blanca a juego, ignoraba las miradas admirativas que los sirvientes le daban, una vez en la cochera se dirigió directamente hasta el convertible que su abuelo le había regalado en su cumpleaños, del lugar, aquel Aston Martin DBS Carbón, sobresalía de los demás autos, pues a pesar de la elegancia que desprendía el toque deportivo de aquel auto dejaba ver la gran potencia que tenía, la cual era una de las razones que la castaña más amaba, pues la emoción de correr en aquel auto, la ayudaba a sacar un poco las tenciones que tenía.

-Ojou-sama, pondré aquí el paquete que la señora me encargo para usted- dijo el mayordomo principal, colocando una caja de mediano tamaño en el asiento del copiloto. – solo espero no salga volando- dijo el anciano mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la castaña pues el sabia el amor a la velocidad que aquellos ojos borgoñas trataban de esconder.

-Gracias Hiko, hare lo posible para que eso no suceda- contesto con una sonrisa al anciano mayordomo que se había ganado su respeto mientras entraba dentro del auto y arrancando se dirigió hacia uno de los caminos que llevaban a la salida de la mansión.

Manejando con destreza cambiaba de velocidades con maestría, mientras el velocímetro marcaba que iba a más de 160 km/h, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en su rostro, cuando se percató de que estaba por entrar a la zona elevada y llena de curvas que se encontraba a los pies de la elevación donde se podía ver a lo alto la mansión Himemiya, apretó más el acelerador y haciendo una demostración de su talento se dispuso a subir aquellas curvas con drift hermosos que hacían gala de su control y destreza. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción mientras derrapaba por aquellas peligrosas curvas, unos segundos antes de llegar las grandes rejas de la mansión Himemiya se abrieron para dejarla pasar, una vez dentro metió el acelerador a fondo alcanzando los 260 km/hr pues sabía que faltaban km de carretera para llegar hasta la gran fuente que se encontraba frente a la mansión, ya estando cerca bajo la velocidad y una vez llego realizo un hermoso drift alrededor de la fuente hasta parar con maestría justo frente a la gran escalinata que daba a la entrada, donde un elegante mayordomo la esperaba.

-Bienvenida Fujino-sama- Dijo el mayordomo observando a la chica salir del auto – veo que su amor por la velocidad sigue inquebrantable, es una grata vista verla llegar siempre- mencionaba recordando la manera en que la castaña siempre iba a aquel lugar, pues cada que la castaña iba de visita acostumbraba llegar así, por lo que los empleados ya saben que es ella apenas empieza a subir por aquella elevación.

-Buenos días Emilio-san- responde radiante la castaña mientras sentía aun la emoción correr por sus venas – ¿se encuentran Chikane y Tía Aiko en casa? – preguntaba mientras rodeando el coche toma la el paquete y se acerca al mayordomo.

- La Señorita aun esta descansando, y la señora salió temprano a hacer unas diligencias- respondió a la castaña que había ya llegado frente a él.

-Iré a ver a Chikane, lleva este paquete al despacho de mi tía que es un encargo que mi madre le manda- ordena la castaña con algo de tristeza pues tenía ganas de saludar a aquella señora que era como una tía para ella.

-como ordene- dijo el mayordomo mientras haciendo una reverencia se encamino a cumplir con lo pedido.

Subiendo la escalinata, tuvo un extraño presentimiento, girando rápidamente intento ver más allá de los árboles que rodeaban la mansión, pues sentía como si alguien la observara, al no ver nada pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas por lo que continuo subiendo hasta llegar a la gran puerta y llegar al lobby, donde una vez dentro se podía notar la riqueza y el exquisito gusto de aquella poderosa familia.

A lo lejos una extraña sombra baja los binoculares con los cuales observaba antes a la castaña y sacando un teléfono marca un número y espera a que le contesten – el paquete ha sido entregado – es todo lo que dice antes de colgar mientras una siniestra sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

La Familia Himemiya era conocida a nivel mundial por ser dueños de grandes franquicias tecnológicas, su poder en el mundo de la computación y electrónica era total, el gran crecimiento económico vino cuando los tres hijos tomaron posesión sobre el corporativo y haciendo gala de las dotes heredadas de los señores Himemiya llevaron al corporativo a lo que es ahora. La mayor de los Hermanos Aiko Himemiya se hizo cargo de ellos cuando en un terrible accidente de avión sus padres fallecieron dejando todo a sus hijos, en esa época ella, al ser la mayor y contando solo con 19 años tomo la presidencia esperando unos años a que sus dos hermanos crecieran y tomaran las riendas de la empresa junto con ella, cuando los tres estuvieron al mando, mostraron al mundo lo que la fuerza de voluntad logra.

Habiendo recorrido el camino hacia aquella habitación que ella ya conocía, entrando se dirigió hacia la gran cama que se encontraba casi en medio de aquel inmenso cuarto, sonriendo observa a la hermosa joven de cabello negro azulado quien dormía plácidamente, el parecido con su madre era inmenso pues se podía observar los mismos rasgos finos y hermosos de Aiko Himemiya en ella, su piyama permitía ver parte de su piel de un color claro como la porcelana, Shizuru no aguantando la tentación de un salto cae encima de la joven de la cual solo un quejido escapa de sus labios mientras la castaña riendo se sube encima de ella, ya que la chica duerme boca abajo, ella queda montada sobre la espalda de la peli azul y saltando la sacude mientras ríe de escuchar como la chica gruñe.

-Despierta dormilona, ¿Qué horas son estas para estar flojeando?, debería de grabar tus gruñidos, son peores que los de un oso, fufufu- ríe la castaña mientras la peli azul al levantarse la empuja hacia un lado.

-¡Shizuru! , ¿No tienes nada que hacer que venir a molestar?, interrumpes mis sagrados sueños, Dios, ya decía yo que hoy algo malo me pasaría, debí imaginarme que el presentimiento eras tu – dice la peli azul mientras le avienta una almohada a la castaña quien aún sonríe al atraparla.

-¿sagrados sueños? ¿A que linda señorita pervertías ahora? ¿Que no te cansas con tener a media escuela a tus pies? – preguntaba la castaña mientras observaba a la peli azul hacer un mohín con los labios y girar la cara.

-Eso es algo que a ti…, señorita perfección, no te interesa – dijo aun de mal humor la peli azul – y si me permites – fueron sus palabras antes de voltearse y disponerse a seguir durmiendo.

-Ash…¡Levántate ya!¡Baka! Solo te gusta que este molestando, acompáñame al centro comercial, que Shizuma me pidió que vaya por el impreso de sus partituras, dale, vamos, vamos – pedía la castaña quien sacudía a la peli azul intentando que esta se levantara, pero al no obtener resultado una sonrisa traviesa se forma en sus labios y de una manera poco ortodoxa empujo con los pies a la chica provocando que esta cayera de la cama.

-awww- se quejó la peli azul en el suelo mientras se sobaba el trasero por la caída – Demonios Shizuru, deberías dejar que ella vaya por sus cosas, pero claro, como la tienes consentida, no se te pasaría eso por la mente, ya me gustaría a mí que me consintieras tanto como a ella, pero solo me maltratas – dice la chica en tono dolido mientras mira acusadoramente a la castaña.

-fufufu, si claro el angelito ha hablado- responde irónica Shizuru – ya… que tu empezaste, yo que te vine a visitar y me tratas como basura- se queja la chica.

-lo siento, no sé qué me pasa, últimamente no ando de buen humor – responde la peli azul mientras baja la mirada, pero se sorprende al sentir como unos brazos la rodean y sonriendo devuelve el abrazo – yo también te extrañe Shizuru-baka – sonríe mientras separándose de la castaña se levanta.

- Sabes que también eres mi consentida, no seas dramática, además, Shizuma me pidió el favor ya que ella tiene que ir a ver unas cosas con la Tia Lauren – comentaba la castaña mientras veía a la peli azul dirigirse a su armario escoger una ropa y entrar al baño mientras sonríe al escuchar como la peli azul se seguía quejando.

Chikane Himemiya es la hija de Aiko Himemiya, carácter fuerte y voluble son características que siempre la distinguen, sin embargo siempre ha sido la más terrible y traviesa del trio de amigas, las cuales se conocen desde pequeñas por la fuerte conexión que existe entre las familias, de cabello azulado, hermosas facciones y un cuerpo bien trabajado, la combinación de sus atributos dan paso a una belleza letal pues la chica, la cual es dueña de unos ojos azules turquesa, es una coqueta sin remedio.

-listo- dijo la peli azul saliendo ya cambiada y lista del baño, iba vestida de falda azul y blusa blanca en la cual en una de las mangas se podía ver la imagen dorada de la mitad de un águila con el ala extendida – me debes una mas Shizuru Fujino – decía mientras señalaba a la castaña quien se encontraba recostada en la cama.

-ya, deja de quejarte, mejor vamos y de paso nos divertimos un rato- dijo la castaña quien levantándose emocionada se dirigió a la peli azul para luego tomándola de la mano hacer que esta la siguiera.

Iban caminando tranquilamente mientras platicaban sobre las cosas vividas por ambas el tiempo que no se habían visto, ya que al ser vacaciones antes de regresar al colegio cada una había viajado a vacacionar a diferentes lugares del mundo.

-Por lo visto los milagros suceden, ya que nunca pensé ver a Chikane levantada a estas horas- dijo una castaña desde las escaleras haciendo que las chicas que ya se encontraban en el lobby giraran a verla – Shizuru, que grato verte de nuevo por acá, solo espero que Chikane no te esté molestando – dice mientras ve a la peli azul fruncir el ceño.

-Últimamente Chikane-onee-chan anda con un genio horrible, claro no es tan raro, solo que ha sido más frecuente – comenta una pequeña castaña que se encontraba a lado de la señora sujetándole la mano.

-fufufu Tía Miyako, Kana-chan - las saluda con una sonrisa Shizuru mientras se acerca para darles un abrazo – No se preocupen que ya sé cómo controlarla y le tengo paciencia- dice la castaña mientras observa a la peli azul darse la media vuelta por el comentario y salir hacia el auto enojada.

-jajajaja pues por lo visto lo necesitaras Onee-chan, porque no se aun como ella sola se aguanta- dice la pequeña mientras mira hacia donde la peli azul salió.

Miyako Himemiya era la menor de los hermanos, ya con 26 años era madre de la hermosa castaña que se encontraba a su lado, tenía el cabello castaño claro en capas que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, de ojos azules y porte elegante, iba vestida con una falda color vino, una blusa blanca de mangas largas y encima un saco en forma de gabardina color negro, llevaba un pañuelo blanco en forma de corbatín donde se podía ver la imagen dorada de la mitad de un águila con el ala extendida.

Kana Himemiya era la única hija de Miyako, iba vestida con una blusa rosada de manga larga y volantes, la una falda negra con detalles rosas le quedaba muy por encima de las rodillas, usaba un listón rojo que pegaba con sus zapatitos rojos de charol y un corsé para niñas a completaba su atuendo en donde se podía ver la imagen del águila dorada, tenía un hermoso cabello castaño claro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de piel clara y ojos azules como su madre, aparentaba los 5 años que tenía, sin embargo se podía notar en su mirada y su comportamiento una madurez impropia de su edad.

Despidiéndose de las dos Shizuru se dirige hacia su auto donde una malhumorada Chikane la esperaba.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que pedirían una mesa para tomar el té- reclama con ironía la chica, mientras observa a la castaña subir al auto.

-Deja ya los dramas, que de verdad no sé qué te pasa, ¿Por qué tan enojona?- pregunta la castaña mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos tratando de descubrir que secretos esconde la ojiazul. Presiente que algo pasa pues aunque Chikane siempre ha tenido un poco de bipolaridad, sabe que no se quejaría tanto pues lo normal solo es que se quede callada con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada….-responde, apartando la mirada pues sabe que el secreto que guarda aun no puede ser revelado – vamos, que se nos hace tarde y tengo cosas que hacer después – diciendo esto, prende el estéreo.

- Como digas- dice la castaña con un suspiro mientras, poniendo en marcha el auto, se dirige al centro comercial.

**Edificio del Corporativo Himemiya, Shinjuku, Tokio.**

El distrito de Shinjuku conocido también como Shin Toshin, se encontraba un majestuosos rascacielos de 50 pisos, el cual era la sede principal de las oficinas de Himemiya Corp. Eran ya las 9 de la mañana y en la mayoría de los pisos se podía escuchar como poco a poco las oficinas iban tomando vida pues era la hora en la que los empleados empezaban a trabajar, en el piso 48 era donde se encontraban los 3 despachos de los directivos, al llegar se podía observa un amplio lobby por el cual al avanzar llegabas a una lujosa sala la cual daba hacia tres pasillos que al avanzar por cada uno llegabas a un recibidor donde se encontraba un escritorio propiedad de la secretaria encargada de cada despacho, sin embargo el piso se encontraba en silencio y solo se podía escuchar el teclear de la ocupante de uno de los despachos, pues era la única que se encontraba en ese piso en ese momento.

El sonido del teléfono distrae a la peli negra que se encontraba dentro del despacho, dejando que suene se concentra de nuevo en lo que estaba escribiendo pues sabía que aquella información era importante, estaba tan concentrada que no escucho cuando alguien entra a la oficina, hasta que alzando la mirada ve al joven que se acaba de sentar el en escritorio de caoba frente a ella.

-Te diría que te ves hermosa también hoy, pero con las ojeras que tienes mentiría, pues te ves fatal – dice el peli rojo mientras acercándose a la peli negra le da un sonoro beso en la frente y la mira sonriendo – por tu cara puedo adivinar que te has pasado toda la noche aquí – dice el chico mientras saltando se baja del escritorio y se sienta en la silla frente a él.

-Kuroi…siempre tan simpático hermanito- dice con un suspiro la pelinegra mientas observa al apuesto hombre sentado frente a ella y le regala una sonrisa – es verdad, tengo tanto que hacer que no he tenido tiempo para ir a la casa, la compra de la Electronics Moberick Star está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba – suspira la pelinegra mientras cerrando los ojos se recuesta en su silla tratando de quitarse un poco del cansancio que siente.

- He leído el informe, parece que esos odiosos inversionistas no quieren aceptar el trato que les ofrecemos, tendremos que llevarlo a una compra hostil – dijo el peli rojo frunciendo el ceño pues sabe lo que eso significa, ya que estando él encargado de la parte legal de la empresa sabe las dificultades y procesos que eso conlleva – pero si así tiene que ser, que así sea, después de todo Miyako dice que necesita el microchip que ellos han desarrollado, y sabes cómo es Miyako cuando quiere algo- dice recordando el fuerte carácter de la menor de los tres.

-pero nuestra hermana tendrá sus motivos para quererlo y sabes que en ese ámbito solo ella se entiende, si dice que es necesario es que así es, después de todo, la genio en electrónica y computación es ella – responde con orgullo la mayor pues desde pequeña Miyako demostró un gran talento para esas áreas por lo cual terminando a los 20 años las carreras tanto de ing. En desarrollo de software como ing. Electrónica, tomo la dirección del área de desarrollo he investigación de la empresa logrando con ello grandes resultados y provechosos éxitos. Por lo cual los dos hermanos mayores apoyan con toda confianza a la menor.

Kuroi Himemiya cuenta ya con 27 años los cuales no aparenta pues parece aún un joven de 23, de cabello rojo y peinado con el fleco de lado tiene la apariencia de príncipe por la cual muchas suspiran, de piel clara, alto y atlético, nadie pensaría que es un gran abogado, muchas dirían que es modelo, pues con los ojos azul turquesa característicos de los Himemiya tiene un punto más a su favor, va vestido con un elegante traje beige hecho a medida en el cual se puede observar en el cuello de lado derecho la imagen dorada del águila, camisa color vino y una corbata negra complementan su atuendo.

Aiko Himemiya con 36 años era todo lo que una mujer de su edad podía pedir, hermosa y poderosa, su mirar de un azul dando a gris encantaba por la amabilidad que mostraba, sus finos rasgos denotaban la privilegiada posición en la cual había nacido, llevaba recogido en una cola de lado su hermoso cabello ondulado de un tono negro azabache dando a castaño, sin embargo el haberlo recogido no impidió que unos mechones escaparan y estos junto con su fleco enmarcaban su rostro, el cual aun con los rasgos de haber pasado una mala noche no perdía su hermosura, vestida con una falda larga que terminaba en capas, una blusa violeta de manga larga y corsé negro marcaban su estilizada figura, a completando su atuendo con un pañuelo blanco puesto como corbatín, su elegancia y su porte la hacían ver más como una dama refinada que como la presidenta de finanzas que era, pero como muchos en el área económica sabían, nunca hay que dejarse confundir por las apariencias pues ella era sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores administrativas de la economía japonesa, no en vano había terminado la carrera de Ing. En economía a los 22 años y llevado a la empresa cuando tenía 19 y se tuvo que hacer cargo de ella.

-solo espero poder tomar unas vacaciones pronto, he ir con Chikane a algún lugar, aun me duele no poder haber ido con ustedes a Grecia – dice la peli negra mientras levantándose caminó hacia los grandes ventanales donde se podía observar parte de la ciudad. Se sentía mal pues le había prometido a Chikane que si iría con ellos, pero un contratiempo en la bosa hizo que no pudiera ir, suspirando apoyo la frente en el ventanal pues sabía que había lastimado a la peli azul de nuevo.

-No te tortures así Aiko, Chikane no es una pequeña y entiende la posición en la que estas, es cierto que se entristeció un poco pero sabe que es necesario, aunque no lo parezca es una chica responsable y no duda de tu cariño ni de ti como su madre – la tranquilizaba el peli rojo mientras posando su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra la consolaba – vamos, te llevare a la casa que debes de comer y descansar un poco, Miyako no debe de tardar y se hará cargo mientras – decía cruzando su brazo con el de ella y haciendo que esta lo siguiera hacia el elevador.

Una vez dentro del hermoso Ferrari 458 Italia del peli rojo, el sonido de una llamada entrante les interrumpió la conversación que mantenían – ¿Diga? – contesto la pelinegra pues fue su celular el que había sonado. – No… no lo he visto…estoy saliendo apenas de la oficina por lo que aún no llego a la mansión… ¿Cómo?...claro, no te preocupes…si…apenas lo cheque te llamo para darte mi opinión…no...no te preocupes…ok…cuídate también…jajajajaja…si…gracias…besos…claro, yo le digo…jajajajaja que mala…bueno…bye- colgó mientras aun riendo guardaba el celular.

-¿Algún galán en puerta Aiko?- pregunto el chico con un poco de curiosidad ya que era muy celoso de sus hermanas.

-claro que no, ni lo menciones, desde que me divorcie de Udoki no tengo tiempo para eso- responde con algo de melancolía, pues aún tiene fresca la herida de la traición del que anteriormente fue su esposo – era Shizune, me dijo que me mando un encargo con Shizuru pues saldrá con Chikane y aprovecho que fue a la mansión a buscarla para mandarlo con ella, también te manda saludos, y que dejes de ponerte tan guapo que aras que se divorcie – dijo ya un poco más alegre.

-Shizune-san, tan terrible como siempre – fue toda respuesta del chico quien se había sonrojado por el comentario de la castaña, pero ya más tranquilo siguió manejando en silencio pues al observar por momentos a su hermana vio como esta ya se había sumido en sus pensamientos mientras veía atreves de la ventana ¨daría lo que fuera por poder calmar tu dolor hermana´´ pensaba mientras cruzaba la ciudad hacia su hogar.

* * *

><p>Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, les dejo un link a mi pagina del Faceboock donde estare subiendo imagenes de los personajes del fic =D<p>

www. facebook pages/ Kiohime/ 116179798419118?ref=hl

solo quitan los espacios y sumenle punto com y su / y vuala, de todas formas tambien dejare los links en mi perfil =D

comentarios, reclamaciones, quejas, sugerencias, balizas, todo sera bien recibido por esta escritora sexy! xDDDD


	2. Chapter 2 La chica de la moto

Como se que ya lo quieren leer y no soy ta mala para no ponerlo, adelanto el cap 2 =D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 – la chica de la moto<p>

**Carretera Kannana Dori, Tokio**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra para aquellos que manejando tranquilamente por aquella carretera se dirigían a su lugar de destino, menos para los dos conductores que manejando sus motos a toda velocidad serpenteaban entre los autos rebasándolos.

-¡Demonios!- grito con enojo la persona que conducía una ducati 1098s negra al evitar por centímetros estamparse con un auto que se le había atravesado en el camino, el movimiento evasivo había hecho que bajara la velocidad provocando que la moto Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 naranja que hasta ahora iba a sus espaldas le rebasara, mirando el velocímetro este marcaba los 190 km/hr a los que iba – No me ganaras – juraba mientras una sonrisa confiada se apoderaba de su rostro, soltando el embrague luego de haber cambiado a 4ta, acelera a toda velocidad pudiendo sentir la potencia que aquel cambio exigía a aquella máquina de poder, la emoción y adrenalina que siente va creciendo junto con la velocidad.

-Jajajajajaja Pan comido…pan comido…hoy cenare gratis….yey!– canturreaba feliz la persona que manejaba la Kawasaki naranja mientras sentía en su cuerpo la emoción de cortar el aire a más de 220 km/hr y veía por el espejo retrovisor como la imagen de la moto negra que antes iba al frente ahora quedaba rezagada – pero no me lo dejaras tan fácil, ¿verdad? – dijo mientras su semblante se tornaba serio mostrando concentración, pues sabía de antemano lo que el conductor de aquella moto negra era capaz de hacer, avanzaba con maestría en aquella carretera, dando evidencia del tiempo y amor que le dedicaba a aquel deporte – ¡Lo sabía! – dijo con emoción momentos después cuando en el retrovisor la imagen de la moto negra empezaba ya a alcanzarla – ahora sí…. ¡Let's Do It, baby! – grito acelerando aún más.

-no cambias- dijo sonriendo mientras pegaba más el cuerpo a la moto negra, pues se acercaban a una curva que sabía era peligrosa, estando ya a unos centímetros de la moto naranja, intento colocarse de su lado derecho pero esta la bloqueo, gotas de sudor caen por su rostro, retrocede un poco tratando de encontrar un punto débil por el cual avanzar, su mente trazaba varias opciones mientras analizaba a su oponente – te tengo – dijo finalmente antes de bajar y dirigir la moto al lado izquierdo pero a último momento cambiar hacia el lado derecho y así quedar ya a la par con la moto naranja pues por el movimiento esta bloqueo el lado izquierdo, tomando la curva con velocidad se podía observar como ambas motos se inclinaban hasta hacer que sus conductores quedaran a centímetros de la pista, era ya una batalla reñida pues ninguno se quería dejar vencer – un poco más…- dijo mientras frunciendo el ceño veía como estaban a punto de llegar a su destino el cual se podía observar a lo lejos, mientras 4 curvas cerradas se interponían aun, decidió tomar la primera curva que giraba hacia la derecha por dentro ganando unos centímetros, pero la moto naranja siguiendo su ruta la volvió a alcanzar, en la segunda curva las dos motos iban tan pegadas que por un momento parecía que chocarían, pero con una muestra de coordinación tomaron la curva paralelamente, dejando perplejos a los otros conductores que las pudieron ver por un momento, pues la velocidad que tenían era increíble.

Siguiendo por la carretera tomaron velocidad de nuevo pues sabían que pronto llegarían a la tercera curva, pero de improviso un tráiler de doble remolque se interpuso entre ambas – perfecto – dijo la chica de la moto naranja pues al entrar en la curva nuevamente había quedado del lado izquierdo y la plateada de lado derecho.

-maldición – grito con molestia pues sabia la ventaja que ahora tenía la moto naranja, pues al terminar la curva tenían que dirigirse hacia la izquierda, y el tráiler le estorbaba, un extraño brillo se puso en su mirada mientras sentía su corazón latir alocadamente pues una idea se le había metido a la cabeza, podía sentir sus manos sudar mientras sujetaba con fuerza el manubrio, pero ya nada le haría cambiar de opinión, y en contra de todo pronóstico se lanzó a ello.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- grito al ver como la moto negra en plena curva salía derrapando debajo del remolque delantero del tráiler y se ponía delante de si, y acelerando a toda velocidad le terminaba de adelantar, por más lo intento ya en la cuarta curva ya no pudo adelantarle y aceptando la derrota se dirigió a donde la moto negra le esperaba.

Una vez llegando a aquella gasolinera estaciono la moto a un lado, segundos después observo como la moto naranja llegaba y se estacionaba a su lado, quitándose el casco negro con detalles rojos permitió a su cabello negro azulado caer libre por su espalda – ya era hora, un poco más y me dormía – dijo sonriendo.

-ja ja ja chistosita – respondió de mal humor el conductor de la Kawasaki mientras quitándose el casco negro con detalles naranjas observaba con enojo a la chica sentada en la moto negra.

Natsuki Kuga contaba ya con 16 años, de los cuales 10 había dedicado a su amor por la velocidad en dos ruedas, era ya una motociclista de renombre en el mundo Gp, admirada no solo por su talento si no por su belleza natural, era normal verla corriendo por las grandes carreteras de Tokio, cabello negro azulado y ojos verdes esmeraldas eran sin duda lo que más resaltaba de ella pues esas características aunado a su cuerpo bien formado y su carácter introvertido eran la mezcla perfecta para sus admiradores, entre los cuales no se encontraba la peli naranja que en ese momento la observaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

Tokiha Mai era el tipo de chica que todos terminan queriendo, pues su carácter dulce y travieso, hacía imposible lo contrario, su apariencia contrastaba con su actitud pues su cabello naranja el cual le llegaba hasta el cuello y sus ojos de un extraño tono violeta le hacían ver como una chica tranquila, lo cual era por mucho algo lejos de la realidad, ella era la compañera de equipo de Natsuki en la escudería Repsol Honda Team aunque ambas aún estaban en la categoría Gp3, sus triunfos resonaban ya en todo Japón, y era por mucho más terrible de lo que aparentaba, no en vano llevaba una amistad de 11 años con la peli azul, amistad que ya le había metido en muchos problemas antes.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Pudiste haberte matado! ¡Y matarme a mí del susto de paso! Cuando hagas algo así, avísame para que no esté cerca, suficientes cosas horribles he visto en mi vida para incluir tu muerte por idiotez también – reprendía Mai mientras bajándose de su moto, se dirigía al minisúper que estaba en aquella gasolinera.

-¡Mai! ¡Mai! espera… - llamaba Natsuki mientras la seguía a aquel lugar – ok, sé que fue muy peligroso, pero no puedes negar que fue genial, fue algo que se me ocurrió al momento, ya sabes, iluminación divina – se excusaba mientras daba un salto hacia atrás al ver como la peli naranja aporreaba la puerta de la nevera donde acababa de agarrar un refresco y se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

-¡JA!...¿¡Iluminación divina!?...Espera a ver la ¨Iluminación divina¨ qué mama Saeko te dará cuando le diga lo que hiciste – dijo Mai exasperada, viendo con satisfacción como la peli azul palidecía.

-¿ah…mi madre? – Dijo temerosa de la reacción de la Pelinegra mayor, pues conocía el carácter explosivo de su progenitora – por favor Mai, mi madre me matara si se entera – trataba de persuadirla – vamos, te invito la soda – dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la chica mientras la seguía hacia el mostrador.

- me lo pensare – fue toda respuesta de la chica quien ya más tranquila solo miraba las diferentes etapas emocionales por los que pasaba la peli azul pues lo que pensaba siempre se podía leer en los gestos que hacia al meditar – ya vale, que tampoco es para tanto – dijo por fin sonriendo, pues Natsuki se veía tan tierna haciendo eso que era difícil estar enojada con ella por mucho tiempo.

- waaaa gracias Mai – emocionada y quitándole la bebida de las manos se dirigió al mostrador para pagar – por lo visto el que se te esté haciendo tarde para tu cita te vuelve más bondadosa – dijo ya feliz por haber saltado el peligro.

-Mierda, ¡mi cita! – Recordó con pesar Mai mientras salía corriendo hacia su moto. Había de quedado ir a comer con un chico de la escudería y ya llevaba 30 min de atraso pues el centro comercial quedaba a 1hr de casa de la peli azul – apúrate, me cambiare en tu casa – dijo mientras encendiendo la moto se dirigió hacia allí a toda velocidad, dejando a una muy enojada peli azul con la bebida en la mano, que ya resignada se dispuso a seguirla.

**Torre de Oficinas Fujino Corporation – Piso 50**

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras terminando de leer el último informe se levantaba para servirse una copa de coñac, una de las ventajas de su edad era que ya nadie le podía prohibir que hacer, desabrochando los primeros botones del cuello de aquella bata de científico que siempre llevaba se acomodó en uno de los sillones que decoraban aquella gran oficina, llevaba años haciendo aquel ritual el cual era un momento de meditación para él, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos, tenía el poder y responsabilidad de todo lo que se realizaba en la compañía así como en su familia, sin embargo, nunca había olvidado su prioridad, sabía que lo más importante era aquel proyecto que había tardado tantos años en poder concluir y ahora que estaba tan cerca, dudaba…si…Sasuke Fujino dudaba de tomar la decisión que iba a tomar, el, que era considerado uno de los hombres más poderosos y fríos del mundo, tenía este momento de debilidad, pues la decisión que tomara afectaría por completo el futuro de su tesoro más querido, su nieta. Pensativo se dirigió al gran panel de vidrio que fungía como pared mientras bebiendo otro sorbo miraba hacia abajo, donde las personas parecían solo un mar hormigas. El sonido de las puertas del elevador al abrirse lo sacaron del estado pensativo en el que se encontraba y escuchando las pisadas que hacia la persona que acababa de llegar espero hasta que esta se detuvo frente a su escritorio.

-He cumplido con lo ordenado señor, siguiendo sus indicaciones pudimos obtener las pruebas necesarias que demuestran la culpabilidad y traición de Kei Aoi – Dijo la recién llegada mientras depositaba los papeles en el escritorio.

- Bien, mándales una copia, por órdenes de Karlo ya se encuentran en Chiba, ya saben que hacer – ordeno recordando lo que su amigo días antes le había dicho – ¿Trajiste el otro encargo que te pedí? – pregunto mientras por el cristal veía el reflejo de la chica.

-Si- contesto ella depositando una pequeña caja de terciopelo color violeta encima de los papeles – Nadie me vio entrar ni salir, todo fue hecho con sumo cuidado – dijo mientras se erguía de nuevo esperando órdenes.

- puedes retirarte – dijo el anciano acercándose al escritorio para tomar aquella caja, la chica haciendo una reverencia se retiró de la oficina. Tomando aquella caja no pudo evitar recordar el pasado.

**_Flash Back_**

**Mansión Fujino, 1990.**

_Dentro de aquella mansión dentro del despacho general se encontraba una puerta secreta que llevaba a una hermosa habitación en la cual predominaba una gran chimenea, frente a la cual se encontraba un cómodo sillón de cuero._

_-¿Me llamabas, Padre?- Pregunto un hermosa castaña de ojos color rubí mientras pasando sus brazos por detrás abrazaba al peli negro que se encontraba sentado en aquel sillón._

_- Hija – dijo con orgullo el peli negro – te he estado llamando al celular, pero como siempre no contestas – reprocho el señor mientras sonreía acariciando la mejilla de la castaña._

_-jajajaja, lo siento, es culpa de mama, sabes que siempre que vuelvo a casa me secuestra – dijo la chica mientras rodeando el sillón se sienta en las piernas del pelinegro – te extrañe mucho papa, sin embargo, fui muy fuerte, les demostré a todos que soy una digna Fujino – dijo la chica feliz, pues acababa de regresar de un campamento especial en Rusia. _

_-¿Estas bien? Supe les hicieron sufrir un poco allí, he de confesar que me tenías preocupado y a punto de ir a buscarte, solo porque Karlo consiguió los informes de su situación me contuve – dijo el peli negro observando la reacción de su hija la cual se había puesto un poco nerviosa._

_- ¡Padre! Si el Tío Karlo y tu continúan protegiéndonos de esa manera, nadie en la organización nos tomara enserio a Kazuma y a mí, todavía de Aiko entiendo que los tíos la cuiden tanto, aun es una adolecente, pero tanto Kazuma como yo somos los herederos de los Hanazono y los Fujino, no podemos mostrar debilidad, mira que tú eres el que siempre me lo dice y el que más me sobreprotege – reclamaba cruzando los brazos._

_-Hija… eres mi mayor tesoro, mi gran anhelo que es el día de mañana lleves el nombre de los Fujino a lo más alto, desde que naciste demostraste tener mi carácter, siempre haciendo las cosas con agallas y valor, para mí siempre fuiste mi pequeña pero ahora eres toda una hermosa jovencita y aunque quisiera protegerte siempre sé que es momento de soltarte las riendas – dijo mientras veía como una lagrima de comprensión se escapaba del mirar borgoña._

_-Te amo papa – respondió la joven abrazando al peli negro – te prometo que no te decepcionare, trabajare duro con coraje y honor, procurando el bien y haciendo lo correcto, te lo juro – dijo la chica feliz, separándose luego de su progenitor espero a que este le terminase de secar las lágrimas con su pañuelo._

_-Entonces no se diga más- dijo el señor sacando una hermosa cajita de terciopelo violeta de la bolsa interior de su bata de científico – Esto ahora te pertenece – dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a la castaña emocionarse por el hermoso collar que se encontraba dentro._

_Parándose le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse – Pónmelo papa – le pidió mientras llendo frente a un gran espejo espero a que el peli negro cerrara el broche._

_En el reflejo de aquel gran espejo se podía observar a un apuesto caballero de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo tono que estando detrás de aquella joven de 17 años posaba una mano en cada hombro de la chica, la cual sonriendo observaba el hermoso collar que ahora colgaba de su cuello – Hermosa como siempre…Viola…- Dijo el pelinegro respondiendo a la sonrisa de su hija. _

**_Fin del flash Back_**

-Si tan solo hubiera sido más estricto, si no hubiera cometido tantos errores, todo sería diferente- se lamentaba el anciano pues aun resonaban en su mente las palabras de odio que años después la castaña le dedicara - ahora… Es tiempo de continuar el legado, deberás corregir los errores que todos cometimos, me pregunto si después terminaras odiándome como ella…Shizuru…- dijo el anciano mientras observaba aquel mismo collar que tenía en las manos.

**Minato, Tokio, Residencia Kuga**

Tocando el botón gris que se encontraba a un lado del tablero de la moto negra, entro sin esperar a que las rejas terminen de abrirse, dirigiéndose a la cochera de la residencia, estaciono su moto al lado de la moto de la peli naranja. Quitándose el casco lo dejo encima de una de las mesas que se encontraban pegadas a una de las paredes de aquel lugar, este era su lugar favorito, amaba pasarse horas en este lugar, cualquiera que entrara allí se podía dar cuenta que no era una cochera común y corriente. Era un extenso salón de dos pisos donde al entrar se podía observar un amplio circulo en medio con el logo de un lobo, de lado izquierdo se encontraba un pequeño salón donde varias motos se encontraban estacionadas, en una de las paredes se podían ver todo tipo de trofeos y fotos de momentos importantes para la pelinegra, al fondo se podía observar la entrada a 4 cubículos, cada uno de ellos destacaba por las diferentes cosas que contenían, en uno se podía observar todo tipo de herramientas, otro contaba con un centro de prueba dividido en dos por un panel de cristal donde del otro lado se podía observar una serie de computadoras de última generación, el tercero mostraba un soporte con una moto a medio armar, y el ultimo estaba cerrado. Suspirando se dirigió al elevador que conectaba a la cocina de la casa. Caminando relajadamente la chica se dirige directo hacia el refrigerador, hasta que un grito frena sus intenciones.

-¡Natsuki Kuga! , hazme el favor de traer tu inmaduro e infantil trasero hasta aquí – grita la propietaria de aquella voz desde el despacho de la casa.

-Voy mama…- responde la peli azul con pesar, pues sabía la reprimenda que se le venía, aunque no lograba recordar el motivo por la que le reprenderían esta vez.

Caminando con desgana se dirige hacia el despacho donde su progenitora la esperaba, al entrar, camino con temor hasta quedar al frente del escritorio, observaba con cautela como su madre seguía tecleando en la computadora sin prestarle atención – ¿Me llamabas madre? – dijo, observando la aparente tranquilidad de la peli negra sentada frente a ella.

-Hija, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? – dice tranquilamente mientras dejando de escribir, se aparraga en su silla quedando mirando fijamente a la peli azul.

-etto…¿si...?- responde nerviosa la chica, mientras siente las palmas de sus manos sudar y un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo.

- y sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti ¿no? Digo, por eso mismo te compre el celular que tanto pedias- decía mientras seguía mirando acusadoramente a la peli azul que parecía tener un tic nervioso por la manera en la que golpeaba el piso con la punta del pie.

-Si mama – contesto la peli azul quedamente pues sentía que la había vuelto a cagar.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué rayos no eres capaz de mandarme aunque sea un mensaje!? – Grita exasperada la mayor haciendo que la peli azul se sobresaltase y la mirara con terror – Estuve toda la noche preocupada porque MI HIJA se largó quien sabe dónde, ni siquiera dejaste una nota, ¿crees que te mandas sola? ¿Cómo crees que me siento al no saber dónde estás? ¿Si estás bien o mal? ¿Si te paso algo? ¡Maldición, Natsuki! si Mai no me llama quien sabe que hubiera hecho – dice exasperada la mujer mientras veía como la pelinegra pasaba del temor, al enojo.

- Lo siento, no era esa mi intención, pero porque una vez en la vida te diste cuenta que no estaba no te da derecho a tratarme así – dijo enojada la peli azul mientras veía como su madre se sorprendía por su reacción.

- Soy tu madre, tengo todo el derecho del mundo – respondió también enojada la pelinegra.

- Eres mi madre de sangre, pero hasta ahora no te he visto serlo de verdad, siempre tu trabajo, siempre tus cosas, nunca te das cuenta de nada, las pocas veces que me vez solo son para regañarme y gritarme, ¡estoy harta de esto! – grito mientras contenía el llanto y enojada salió aporreando la puerta he ignorando los gritos de su madre que la llamaban, se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en el despacho Saeko Kuga con los codos en la mesa apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, sabía que la peli azul tenía razón pero no buscaba la forma de componer la situación, amaba a sus hijas, de eso no había duda, pero también amaba su trabajo y sabía que nadie podía hacer lo que ella hacía, ya había perdido a la mujer que amaba por eso, no quería perder también a sus hijas. El sonar de su celular la distrae y tomando el celular se dispone a contestar.

-Saeko-sama, el paquete ha sido entregado con éxito, yo misma vi a la chica Fujino entregarlo – dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-No te vayas hasta que veas a Aiko Himemiya ver el paquete, cualquier situación mantenme informada – dijo colgando el teléfono luego de escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de su empleada. Suspirando se levantó para prepararse una taza de café. Mientras lo ocurrido con su hija menor vuelve a su mente sumiéndola de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

**Roppongi Hills, Minato, Tokio.**

Una vez en el estacionamiento Mai salta de la moto y se dirige a toda prisa al elevador, mientras la pelinegra se dispone a estacionar la moto, aunque Mai podía ser muy insistente cuando se lo proponía, agradeció el que no le dijera nada al verla entrar llorando a su habitación, pues suponía que por los gritos ella ya sabía de la pelea que había tenido con su madre. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que tardaría, por lo que no teniendo nada que hacer se dispuso a dar una vuelta por aquel enorme y elegante centro comercial. Sus pensamientos la agobiaban, se sentía mal por haberle hablado así a su madre, pues sabía que su madre trabajaba muy duro para que Kannon y ella estuvieran bien, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que nunca estuviera para ellas, y aun que la excusaba eso no quitaba el hecho de que sentía que para su madre el trabajo era más importante que ella, pues aun recordaba varias cosas de su niñez.

**Flash Back**

_-Mami, mami – entraba corriendo al despacho emocionada una pequeña de 5 años, dirigiéndose a la pelinegra que se encontraba hablando con una castaña de vestir peculiar – mama, mira, saque una A – dijo la niña al llegar al frente del escritorio mostrando el examen donde se podía observar la calificación perfecta._

_-Natsuki, cuantas veces te tengo dicho que es de mala educación entrar sin presentarte, en este momento estoy ocupada, retírate por favor – dijo la pelinegra sin siquiera mirar el papel que la niña traía en la mano._

_-Pero…esta bien…Lo siento… – dijo la pequeña peli azul saliendo del despacho donde una vez fuera arrugando aquel papel lo tiro al bote de la basura mientras lágrimas de tristeza resbalaban por sus mejillas – Lo siento mama, supongo que aún no soy lo suficientemente buena para lograr que me hagas caso – dijo la niña mientras sollozando se iba a su cuarto._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y nunca lo seré – murmuro mientras suspirando veía a una pequeña ser cargada por sus papas mientras jugaban con ella y apartando la mirada se dirigió hacia otro lado tratando de olvidar el sentimiento de añoranza que le dio al ver aquella escena.

**Al otro lado del centro comercial**

-Es increíble cuanto puedes tardar comiendo- decía enojada Chikane mientras lanzaba una mirada de reproche a la castaña quien había tardado maratónicamente 1 hora comiendo un sencillo omelett.

-Increíble es el hecho de que hayas comido 5 omeletts sola – respondía la castaña mientras miraba sonriendo a la peli azul pues conocía el gran apetito que esta tenia.

-Ash, es que estaban deliciosos, ¿qué más podía hacer?- contesto la peli azul mientras miraba pícaramente a la castaña – a lo que me recuerda que tengo algo que hacer, ve por las partituras de Shizuma y te veo en el Starbucks frente a Wal-Mart – dijo mientras perdiéndose en el mar de gente que paseaban hoy en la plaza dejaba sola a la castaña.

-ok…- fue todo lo que dijo mientras caminando un poco más llego al establecimiento donde recogería el encargo.

**Afueras de Chiba, Tokio, Centro de Investigación Fujino.**

Uno de los puntos importantes a relucir de todos los centros de investigación Fujino es el hecho de que todos tienen un laboratorio secreto bajo tierra, ya que es allí en realidad donde se realizan las investigaciones para lo que los centros fueron construidos, en aquellos laboratorios subterráneos se encontraban cientos de departamentos que se enfocaban en todo tipo de investigaciones.

Dentro de un inmenso cuarto se podía observar un desierto en el cual una peli gris se esmeraba en defenderse y atacar, hasta que logrando acabar con todos los enemigos soltaba la Katana y caía de rodillas con pesar. Segundos después la imagen del desierto desaparecía dejando ver el cuarto completamente blanco en el cual destacaba una gran pared de cristal.

-Nivel 33 superado, Buen trabajo – se escuchó por el altavoz, provocando a la peli gris levantar la mirada hacia aquel espejo, donde sabia la observaban.

Del otro lado del cristal se podía ver un cuarto de alta tecnología desde el cual se controlaba todo aquello que sucedía en la habitación blanca.

-2 niveles superados, ya lleva avanzado bastante, ¿de verdad quieres continuar, Lauren?, la cantidad de sangre perdida puede ser peligrosa – dijo la científica de cabellos rubios que controlaba aquellas computadoras con habilidad monitoreando las condiciones corporales de la chica que se encontraba entrenando al otro lado del cristal.

-Continua – Ordeno la señora sin apartar la mirada de la chica que se encontraba en el suelo.

-De acuerdo–dijo la rubia mientras apretando el botón del intercomunicador se dirigía a la chica al otro lado del cristal- Shizuma, procederemos al nivel 34, ¿ok? – dijo mientras escribiendo los mandos se disponía a empezar la simulación.

-Entendido – respondió la chica mientras con un enorme esfuerzo se levantaba ignorando el dolor de sus heridas las cuales sangrando profusamente manchaban su traje blanco, una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro pues algunos cortes eran profundos al no poder esquivarlos por completo, recogiendo la katana que había dejado caer se puso de nuevo en modo de defensa mientras observaba como aquel salón blanco cambiaba dejando ver la simulación de una calle normal de Tokio, su cabello platinado estaba recogido con una coleta evitando así que se manchase por la sangre que emanaba de un corte en el cuello, el traje blanco que llevaba realzaba la perfección de su cuerpo a la vez que cientos de nano nervios con los que estaba construido enviaban la información de todos los cambios y movimientos que este realizaba a la computadora central donde allí analizaban los resultados obtenidos luego de cada simulación, recorría con su mirada ámbar lo que parecía ser una calle abandonada, pero cerrando los ojos puso toda su concentración hacia los sonidos que se escuchaban pues sabía que no estaba sola. El silbido de la espada al cortar el aire le aviso del golpe que se dirigía directamente a su estómago por lo que girando repelió el golpe con su katana, un nuevo silbido atrajo su atención así que reaccionando se agacho mientras que impulsándose con la pierna derecha giro cortando en dos a su nuevo atacante, el primero reaccionando la ataco de nuevo, el eco que producían las espadas al chocar evidenciaba la fuerza con la que los dos espadachines peleaban.

-Manda dos más- Ordeno la peli gris que observaba la pelea, la cual se había puesto muy pareja.

-Como ordenes- fue toda respuesta de la rubia quien preocupada veía como dos nuevos contrincantes se unían a la pelea.

Gotas de sudor caían por su frente combinándose con la sangre que goteaba de los múltiples cortes que marcaban su cuerpo, podía sentir el ardor que estos le ocasionaban y preocupada se aferraba al mango de la katana dispuesta a atacar nuevamente, sabía que tenía que terminar la pelea ya, puesto que la falta de sangre empezaba a volver su vista borrosa y los brazos los sentía cada vez más pesados mientras pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, la palidez que se veía en su rostro evidenciaba el gran esfuerzo que realizaba, ignorando el dolor corrió hacia los tres sujetos quienes atacando a la vez se unían de nuevo en una danza mortal, esquivando a último momento uno de los golpes que el de la derecha le dirigía lo tomo de la muñeca jalándolo frente a ella provocando que los ataques de espadas lo traspasaran a él y no a ella, tomado impulso salto y cayendo encima de las dos katanas que al incrustarse en el cuerpo del sujeto quedaron en forma de equis, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar corto las cabezas de los dos sujetos mientras saltando realizó un mortal hacia atrás, al llegar al suelo se derrumbó quedando hincada, respiraba agitadamente tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, podía escuchar su corazón latir aceleradamente mientras levantándose intento caminar pero el dolor le impidió dar un paso más y perdiendo la conciencia cayó al suelo.

Lauren Hanazono veía con enojo a la chica que se encontraba tirada en aquella sala que había vuelto a ser completamente blanca, solo las manchas de sangre evidenciaban la lucha que había tenido lugar hacia unos momentos, sabía que aquel nivel no era suficiente aun y que a su hija le faltaba mucho por aprender – quiero que me envíes una copia de los resultados de esta sesión para que los analice nuevamente – se dirigió a la castaña quien solo miraba a los enfermeros llevarse a la chica que momentos antes estaba allí.

-¿qué es lo que te preocupa Lauren? No creo que estés haciendo esto sin ningún motivo – decía la rubia mientras quitándose los lentes miraba el altivo porte de la peli gris, quien a pesar de la edad seguía teniendo la belleza que había enamorado al orgulloso hijo del magnate bancario Karlo Hanazono, belleza que había heredado a su hija, Shizuma Hanazono. Ambas muy parecidas entre sí, pues tenían el mismo hermoso tono de cabello platinado y los ojos de un color marrón claro como el ámbar, la diferencia que tenían es que mientras la mayor tenía el cabello muy corto, Shizuma lo tenía largo y ondulado. Sin embargo cuando las dos estaban juntas daban la imagen más de hermanas que de madre e hija.

-A veces hay sentimientos en el corazón que es mejor ocultar – respondió la oji-ambar mientras observaba el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba la menor – Por el bien de todos– Dijo mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

Tocando la puerta una joven se dirigió a ellas – Hanazono-sama, le envían esto de la central – dijo la chica mientras le entregaba un USB a la peli gris.

-Lo checare – dijo la peli gris mientras con la mano ordenaba a la chica retirarse – yo también me voy, necesito checar estos datos he ir a ver como se encuentra Shizuma- dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto donde habían llevado a la peli gris.

Una vez dentro de aquella sala se podían observar contenedores de cristal monitoreados por varios doctores, pantallas mostraban los datos de la persona que se encontrara dentro del contenedor, avanzando llego hasta el que le interesaba donde se podía ver a la peli gris mientras tubos y cables estaban conectados a su cuerpo para monitorear su regeneración - ¿estado? – pregunto al doctor que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo los datos que las maquinas le proporcionaban.

-Critico, pero estable, cortadas en un 63% del cuerpo de las cuales un 26% son profundas, 2 costillas rotas y múltiples contusiones, pérdida de sangre de un 12%, tiempo de recuperación estimado en 7 horas – Dijo el científico mientras escribiendo varios comandos realizaba lo necesario para administrar los medicamentos que la peli gris requería.

Sin decir nada más, la peli gris toco con cariño aquel contenedor donde se encontraba su hija – avísenme si ocurre algún cambio – segundos después se marchó a su despacho. Recorriendo aquellos pasillos donde el sonido de sus tacones resonaban al caminar por aquel piso metálico, meditaba sobre el contenido de aquel USB, pues tenía una idea muy clara de lo que era, sin embargo, ella como muchos otros solo estaba para cumplir órdenes, lo cual, por más doloroso que sea realizaría sin cuestionar, pues ante todo aunque no por nacimiento, ella se consideraba una Hanazono de sangre, por lo que no fallaría y cumpliría con la responsabilidad que ese apellido le había dado.

**Roppongi Hills, Minato, Tokio.**

Después de haber terminado de checar que las partituras estuvieran en correcto estado, se dirigió hacia el lugar que la peli azul le había indicado, estaba tan distraída reproduciendo mentalmente aquellas partituras que no se dio cuenta de la chica que igualmente distraída terminó por chocar contra ella cayendo al suelo – ¿¡porque no!….te fijas…?- se quejó la castaña terminando lo último con un murmullo pues se había quedado impresionada por la belleza de la chica que se encontraba en el suelo también por el choque, observándola fijamente noto su rostro manchado por el helado que segundos antes se encontraba comiendo y ahora estaba en el piso, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, era la imagen perfecta del desconcierto e inocencia, un sentimiento extraño siente que la invade mientras su corazón late aceleradamente – No puede ser… – murmura intentando comprender ese sentimiento.

-No puede ser…- Murmura a su vez la pelinegra quien miraba con emoción aquella imagen detrás de la castaña con la que había chocado por andar distraída leyendo una revista de motos mientras comía su helado.

-Me he enamorado –dice sorprendida la castaña.

- La mayonesa esta de oferta- menciona la peli azul emocionada.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews que son el pan de la vida para una escritora xDDD siento mucho el que les haya cortado la felicidad al no tener todos los caps antiguos pero era necesario que los mejorara, como se dieron cuenta tambien para no crear confusion por los cambios que ire haciendo, pero tranquilos, la trama sera la misma, lo que cambio mayormente es mi redaccion xD<p>

pues ya saben, espero sus quejas, comentarios, dudas, consejos, todo es bien recibido aqui ;) ya que comentar no cuesta nada he? xD

y como siempre, nos vemos hasta la proxima, matta nee!


	3. Chapter 3 El collar

**Capítulo 3 – El collar**

Shizuru siempre ha sido el tipo de chica que piensa que el amor es un mito que los humanos inventaron para justificar aquellos errores que no son capaces de hacer frente, acostumbrada a los matrimonios por conveniencia que eran frecuentes en su círculo social, pensaba que el amor en sí, era una farsa, una ilusión. Sin embargo, todos los prejuicios que durante años había creído, ahora se hacían pedazos, pues al observar en aquellos momentos a aquella hermosa pelinegra, un extraño sentimiento la invadió, ahora comprendía todo lo que una vez Shizuma le había dicho del amor, pues con una sola mirada pudo sentir lo que hace muchos años había perdido, una inmensa paz.

-¡Shizuru!- La llamo la peli azul preocupada mientras se acercaba corriendo a donde se encontraba sentada en el suelo la castaña – ¿Shizuru estas bien? – le pregunto al llegar junto a ella y ayudarla a levantarse.

-yo…si…no fue nada grave, solo choque con ella- dijo la castaña saliendo del estado meditativo en el que se hallaba y señalando el lugar donde segundos antes estaba la pelinegra, pues ahora el lugar estaba vacío y solo el helado caído evidenciaba el choque con la chica.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Chikane extrañada.

-Es extraño, ella estaba aquí – dijo exasperada volviendo a señalar el lugar – yo venía caminando leyendo las partituras y choque contra ella – hablaba mientras buscaba con la mirada alrededor a la pelinegra.

- Ya no importa, vámonos – respondió la peli azul levantando las partituras del suelo y tomando del brazo a la castaña empezaron a caminar, no sin antes, de que Chikane dirigiera la vista hacia el pasillo donde una peli naranja momentos antes jalara a la chica pelinegra -"No me gusto la manera en la que Shizuru miraba a esa chica" – Pensó, pues era la primera vez que veía a la castaña mirar a alguien de esa manera.

-está bien…- murmuro Shizuru decepcionada de no haber encontrado a la chica de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

Una vez en el auto de regreso la peli azul miraba de reojo a la castaña quien se encontraba manejando aparentemente tranquila, pero a ella no la engañaba, sabía que la castaña estaba triste – Mmm…Shizuru, ¿Qué te paso allá? – pregunto con cierta preocupación.

-Ya te dije. Caminaba distraída, choque con la chica, llegaste tú, ella huyo y ya – respondió con calma.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Solo era una chica cualquiera – dijo la peli azul esperando la reacción de Shizuru.

-¡No era una chica cualquiera!- respondió frunciendo el ceño - tenía un cabello hermoso y unos ojos verdes preciosos y un par de…- decía la chica mientras emocionada describía a la pelinegra

-Shizuru estas babeando… – la interrumpió la peli azul con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa sonsacarrona se apoderaba de sus labios.

-¿eh?- respondió Shizuru saliendo del trance en el que había caído.

-jejejejeje ya entiendo, si la miraste con la cara de pervertida que tenías al describirla con razón salió corriendo – la molesto la peli azul mirando los diferentes colores que iba tomando la cara de la castaña.

-¡Déjame! idiota, que tu pones caras peores cuando vez una chica sexy – recrimino mientras veía a la peli azul sonreír con prepotencia – ahhh me rindo – dijo mientras se disponía a poner la radio para escuchar música.

- genial, es Hero de Jessie J, súbele el volumen, amo a esa mujer – dijo la peli azul al escuchar la canción de la radio.

Y así, se dirigieron a casa de Chikane mientras cantando a voz en cuello la castaña se olvidaba por un momento de la nueva residente de sus pensamientos.

**Mansión Kuga**

Estaba ya atardeciendo pero las dos chicas aún continuaban en la cochera de la residencia, mientras una pelinegra se encontraba en el segundo piso jugando videojuegos en la plasma que abarcaba una gran parte de la pared, la peli naranja se encontraba tecleando varios datos en su computador.

-Ya Natsuki, quita esa cara – dijo Mai al ver de reojo el ceño y los cachetes inflados de la pelinegra – Ya paso, no sé por qué te enoja tanto – dijo regresando la mirada a la pantalla del ordenador.

- Mai, estaba de oferta, ¡OFERTA!, eso solo pasa una vez cada año – respondió la peli negra dramatizando – además que ni siquiera pude disculparme con la chica a la que tire – murmuro volteando la cara para que la peli naranja no se diera cuenta de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Shizuru Fujino – murmuro la chica sin apartar la mirada del computador

-¿Hah?- pregunto la peli negra quien no había podido escuchar bien lo que Mai había murmurado

-Shizuru Fujino, la chica a la que botaste, así se llama- ratifico Mai dirigiendo la mirada a la peli negra

-¿cómo sabes eso?- cuestiono extrañada mientras sintió un leve estremecimiento al escuchar el nombre de aquella castaña.

- ¿que no vez la tele? Ella es la heredera de los hospitales Fujino y laboratorios y que se yo cuantas cosas más- explicaba Mai - deberías de saberlo, mama Saeko ha trabajado con el abuelo de ella en varias ocasiones – dijo exasperada de que ella supiera más de lo que hacía Saeko Kuga que su propia hija.

-já, como si me importara lo que hace la vieja bruja – contesto de manera arrogante la peli negra tomando de nuevo el control de la consola y reiniciando el nivel.

-¡Natsuki! – La reprendió con enojo – Sabes que no debes llamarla así, si cambiaras un poco tu actitud ella no tendría que estar regañándote todo el tiempo – dijo pues sabía perfectamente bien como era la relación de ambas pelinegras.

- Perdóname mama Mai, prometo ser más obediente la próxima vez – dijo irónica mientras volvía a fruncir el entrecejo molesta.

-Idiota – dijo la peli naranja volviendo a poner atención a lo que hacía.

-lame botas- murmuro Natsuki.

-te escuche- dijo Mai ya sin prestarle más atención.

Ignorándola se dispuso a seguir jugando, aunque su mente por momentos se iba a la imagen de la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos carmesí, la cual no podía sacarse de la cabeza, sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cara la sonrisa que le provocaba pensar en la castaña – ¿qué rayos me está pasando?...- murmuro dejando el control a un lado al haber perdido y recostando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa de sus labios escapo su nueva distracción – Shizuru…- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormida.

La peli naranja al darse cuenta de la actitud de Natsuki solo suspiro, pues había visto claramente la advertencia en los ojos azules de la chica que ayudo a la castaña permitiendo que ella jalara a Natsuki – Ay Nat... – suspiro – en que problemas nos meterás ahora…- dijo con pesar levantándose y llendo a colocar una manta encima de la pelinegra dormida.

**Mansión Himemiya**

Un mayordomo se dispuso a abrir la puerta del deportivo que segundos antes se había estacionado frente a la escalinata de la gran mansión, ofreciendo su mano ayudo a la señora pelinegra a bajar del automóvil – Bienvenida a casa Aiko- sama – dijo momentos después posando su mano en el pecho e inclinando la cabeza, en una respetuosa reverencia

-Emilio, quiero que me lleven el desayuno a mi despacho, y que nadie me moleste – ordeno mientras observaba el deportivo dirigirse a la salida, pues su hermano solo la había ido a dejar a la mansión.

- He de suponer que mi señora ya está enterada del paquete que Fujino- sama ha mandado para usted – dijo el mayordomo quien aún se encontraba inclinado pues estaba prohibido que los sirvientes miraran directamente a sus amos en una conversación.

-así es – respondió Aiko subiendo las escalinatas y dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Una vez dentro con el control remoto activo las cortinas para que estas se abrieran permitiendo el sol pasar por los altos ventanales, los cuales permitían observar la hermosa entrada de la mansión, suspirando se acercó a su escritorio donde se encontraba aquel paquete, al abrirlo saco la extraña caja metálica la cual tenía una base metálica y encima de esta una franja que emitía una luz roja, posando la palma de su mano en la base, activo el escáner el cual al verificar su identidad por las huellas digitales convirtió la luz roja en una verde, segundos después las paredes de la caja se separaron permitiendo a la pelinegra mirar dentro una extraña cadena de ADN compuesta por pequeñas placas de cristal muy delgadas y con escrituras raras en ellas, miraba con cierta incertidumbre aquellas placas y sacando su celular se dispuso a llamar.

-Tardaste mucho – dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono al contestar la llamada.

-Esa debería ser mi frase, pero lo dejare pasar, he de confesar que me has impresionado, por lo que he podido observar es perfecto, solo falta ver que sirva – respondió la pelinegra sentándose sin dejar de observar a aquel aparato.

- Shizune estuvo realizando pruebas con él, sus reportes confirman el éxito – menciono la voz algo exasperada por el orgullo herido.

- aun después del fracaso anterior, sigo confiando en tus capacidades, sin embargo si es cierto que funcionan es algo que quiero ver, por ahora leeré los reportes de Shizune y lo probare más a delante para estar completamente segura – respondió con tranquilidad, luego de apretar un botón y observar como las paredes de la caja regresan a su lugar y esta queda completamente cerrada de nuevo.

- lo que digas- dijo la voz cortando la comunicación.

- Adelante – dijo la pelinegra al escuchar los toques a la puerta y guardando el celular.

El mayordomo colocando el desayuno en una mesa cerca de una de las ventanas, espero a que la señora se sentara para servirle el desayuno, haciendo una reverencia se retiró observando de reojo al cerrar la puerta como la pelinegra se quedaba observando por el ventanal perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

**Corporativo Fujino**

Ya era más del medio día cuando terminando de estacionar su convertible se dirigió hacia el elevador privado, en el cual al entrar este le hizo un escaneo completo.

-Shizuru Fujino confirmada – se escuchó por el altavoz permitiendo que el tablero encendiera y la castaña apretando el botón del piso presidencial espero a llegar allí.

Una vez en el piso presidencial camino tranquilamente hasta llegar donde se encontraba el anciano hablando por teléfono.

-No, y es mi última palabra, Shizuru aún no está lista para eso, eso es algo que aun debo hacer yo, ya llegara el momento cuando ella tome mi lugar junto a las 2 valkirias- decía el anciano enojado mientras discutía por el auricular sin percatarse aun de la presencia de la castaña – ya hablaremos luego del tema Karlo, por lo pronto lo dejaremos en un punto medio hasta que hablemos de ello con más calma, adiós – dijo cortando la llamada y sonriendo al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo.

-ara… abuelo, ¿Qué es aquello que esta tu pequeña nieta no puede hacer aún?-dijo la castaña depositando un cálido beso en la mejilla del anciano – Pensaba que confiabas en mi – dijo fingiendo pesar dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

-Sabes que confío en ti, sin embargo, no por ello significa que estas lista para tomar la responsabilidad que es el representar a los Fujino- le respondió el peli gris – Aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes, pero es importante para ti ya conocerlas, para eso te he llamado hoy – levantándose se dirigió hacia uno de los cuadros que se encontraban en la pared detrás de él, tocando una de las esquinas la imagen que tenia se desvaneció apareciendo en su lugar una pantalla para introducir un password, luego de haber puesto la contraseña correcta la imagen regreso a su lugar mientras el cuadro se desplazaba a un lado, permitiendo ver el interior de la caja fuerte, tomando con delicadeza la pequeña caja de terciopelo se dispuso a sentarse en uno de los sillones frente a la castaña que solo lo miraba expectante.

- No lo entiendo abuelo, mi tía empezó mucho más pequeña que yo, ¿porque yo tengo que esperar mas tiempo? – pregunto Shizuru pues sabía que su tía Viola había empezado a los 14 años su entrenamiento para dirigir a los Fujino.

-¡Por que no cometeré los mismo errores contigo!- respondió bruscamente haciendo que Shizuru se sobresaltara – Ella no estaba lista aun, el conocimiento la corrompió y creando su propio ideal traiciono a la familia, me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde, le permití demasiado y por eso la perdí – dijo suspirando.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer que recordaras cosas dolorosas – dijo la castaña tratando de tranquilizar al anciano.

- No te preocupes, es solo que aún es un tema incomodo para mí- dijo ya más tranquilo, unos suaves toques a la puerta interrumpieron la conversación y solo hasta que se hubo marchado la secretaria que les había traído té se dispuso a seguir hablando – muchas cosas han cambiado tanto dentro y fuera de la organización, hasta ahora tanto Shizuma, Chikane y tu han recibido la educación y disciplina que necesitan para la responsabilidad que llevaran en sus hombros, las hemos preparado para eso y mucho más, lo que ocurrió algunos años también ayudo a que maduraran y entendieran un poco más a lo que estamos expuestos – tomando la cajita de terciopelo la abrió admirando el hermoso collar y colocando la caja abierta lo puso enfrente de la castaña.

- Es muy hermoso – dijo Shizuru acariciando aquel collar plateando, admirando los detalles finamente realizados, era una katana en la cual se encontraba enroscada una serpiente desde la punta hasta la empuñadura, estaba muy bien realizado y solo con tenerlo en las manos una extraña fuerza empezó a bullir en su interior.

- Ese collar ha pertenecido a la Familia Fujino por generaciones, representa la unión de la fuerza, disciplina e inteligencia, siempre se le es entregado al próximo líder de la familia – dijo el abuelo con orgullo – y ahora te pertenece – finalizo observando como la castaña lo miraba sorprendida.

- Pero habías dicho que aún no estaba lista – menciono la castaña.

- Que te entregue el collar no significa que tendrás el poder ahora, empezaras tu preparación como mi sucesora a partir de este momento – dijo el anciano.

- Entiendo…- fue todo lo que contesto Shizuru bajando la mirada pues por un momento se había ilusionado.

-Shizuru… ¿Tú crees estar lista? – pregunto expectante.

-yo…no lo sé…- dijo sinceramente la castaña.

-Lo que paso con Kaori Hino…- empezó a decir el anciano.

- Es algo que ya quedo en el pasado – dijo la castaña interrumpiendo a su abuelo – ya no tiene caso hablar sobre el tema – continuo levantándose y llendo hacia la amplia ventana observando la ciudad pues no quería que su abuelo observara las emociones que trataban de fluir por el tema mencionado.

- Su muerte se pudo haber evitado - dijo el anciano parándose detrás de la castaña.

-imposible…- murmuro Shizuru mirando el reflejo de los ojos grises del anciano los cuales la observaban con comprensión.

- La muerte no elige el tiempo ni el lugar, es imparcial y despiadada con todos, pero hay formas de luchar contra ese cruel destino cuando el momento aún no es el indicado – dijo el peli gris captando la atención de la castaña.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto con recelo la ojirubí.

- Asgarth – respondió el anciano.

-¿la organización? ¿Cómo podría ayudar en algo? – cuestiono sorprendida.

- Durante años se ha buscado la manera de curar enfermedades letales, el poder devolver partes del cuerpo perdidos, curar enfermedades cerebrales consideradas incorregibles, somos la compañía que más ha trabajado para llegar a ese propósito, pero los métodos que utilizamos bien podrían ser considerados incorrectos- dijo parándose frente al gran ventanal.

-¿a qué te refieres abuelo?- pregunto parándose a un lado del anciano

-Míralos Shizuru- dijo señalando afuera- toda esa gente que vive su día a día sin saber que en algún momento un diagnóstico médico o un accidente pueden cambiar sus vidas para siempre, si tuvieras el poder de cambiar esos destinos aun a costa de grandes sacrificios ¿Qué harías?- miro expectante mientras la castaña se quedaba sin palabras – Shizuru… tu destino incluye demasiados sacrificios, necesitas la fortaleza para poder sobrevivir a todo lo que te espera, pues ese es tu futuro y no lo puedes cambiar, tomes la decisión que tomes- mirándola esperaba su respuesta.

- Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, es por eso que siempre doy todo de mí, abuelo, no quiero decepcionarte, pero tengo miedo a todo lo que pueda descubrir…- dijo suspirando – pero…- prosiguió antes de que el anciano contestara. – si puedo evitar que a otras personas les pase lo que le paso a Kaori, entonces es algo a tomar en cuenta- finalizo mirando fijamente a los ojos del anciano.

- Ven conmigo Shizuru, te mostrare uno de los tantos secretos Fujino– dijo el anciano tomando la mano de su nieta y guiándola de nuevo hacia el elevador – Hace 40 años aproximadamente mi madre cayó enferma de un cáncer terrible que poco a poco iba acabando con su vida- comenzó a relatar el anciano – mi padre la amaba con locura y como médico de renombre trabajaba día y noche intentando encontrar una cura para ella mientras día a día su vida se apagaba, me dolía enormemente puesto que yo tampoco podía hacer nada, estuvimos así durante 3 años hasta que la segunda guerra mundial estallo, mi padre fue obligado a servir a los alemanes junto a científicos brillantes en busca de la perfección del cuerpo humano, crear soldados de elite era la meta, pero el solo pensaba en curar a mi madre, estando allá vio los terribles métodos a los que los judíos eran sometidos como conejos de indias para todos los experimentos y dándose cuenta que esto no era penalizado decidió darle otro giro a sus estudios, utilizaba todo a su alcance hasta que creo una teoría, teoría la cual no concluyo, pues días después le avisaron de la muerte de mi madre y en su dolor lo único que hizo fue suicidarse – una vez llegando al piso deseado, activo un comando de voz el cual le permitió la entrada a ese piso al cual entro seguido de la castaña.

Sus ojos rubíes no podían creer lo que veía, frente a ella se encontraba un gran pasillo en el cual al ir caminando luces a los costados se iban encendiendo iluminando el camino hacia el centro de aquella enorme habitación, al llegar a la plataforma donde se encontraba un panel de control esta se encendió pidiendo un comando de voz.

-¨Bienvenidos a Pandora, favor de ingresar código de voz, 30 segundos antes de autodestrucción¨

-Sasuke Fujino-dijo el peligris.

-¨Código de voz confirmado, Sasuke Fujino, ciclo de autodestrucción detenido¨- dijo una voz proveniente de la gran computadora permitiendo que tres enormes pantallas se encendieran mostrando un fondo negro donde solo el ala de águila podía verse.

-Solicito nuevo registro de voz, acceso total- dijo el anciano

-¨solicitud aceptada, ingresar voz¨-

-Shizuru, tienes que decir tu nombre- le dijo el abuelo a la castaña quien aún no salía del asombro.

-¿ah?...cla…claro- respondió la castaña – Shizuru Fujino – dijo a la computadora.

-¨Shizuru Fujino registrada¨-

-abuelo, ¿qué es todo esto?- pregunto observando todo aquello extrañada pues no entendía que tenía que ver todo eso con lo que le estaba contando.

-esto Shizuru es Pandora, será tu fiel compañera en estos años que vienen, además de ser un cerebro artificial es un centro de información el cual contiene todo lo que Asgarth es, tiene los secretos escondidos de todo el mundo, no hay nada que quieras saber que no esté en esta gran…biblioteca- contesto el anciano – Pandora muéstrame los registros de los experimentos 201, 202 – ordeno

-¨abriendo reportes 201, 202¨- se escuchó mientras en las grandes pantallas aparecían los datos sobre dichos experimentos.

La expresión de la castaña se volvía cada vez más sombría al ir leyendo todo aquello que iba apareciendo, dichos experimentos mostraban una inmensa inhumanidad pues se veían dolorosos y crueles, una lagrima corrió por su rostro al terminar de leer y ver las imágenes que estaban frente a ella. – esto es terrible, ¿¡cómo pudieron hacer todo esto!?- cuestiono alterada.

-Era necesario, no tuvimos opción, muchos de ellos no tenían futuro, solo eran elementos que necesitamos- contesto serio.

-¡Pero eran personas! , como tú y como yo, ellos ellos…- decía alterada mientras intentaba parar de llorar – no merecían lo que les hicieron – dijo escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

-Shizuru, escúchame, no puedes permitir que tus sentimientos influyan en esto, debes aprender a no involucrarte con los sujetos de prueba, no podemos evitarlo, es necesario si queremos avanzar- explicaba el anciano sujetando a la castaña de los hombros haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.

- Pero…- respondía la chica conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Te dije que lo de Kaori Hino se pudo evitar y he aquí la prueba, Pandora, abrir expediente KSF19- fotos, cartas, videos y registros aparecieron en las pantallas provocando que la castaña palideciera.

-no puede ser…- fue lo único que dijo al ir leyendo todo aquello que creía imposible – esto, ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto ante la evidencia de lo que veía.

-cuando paso aquel incidente nosotros llevábamos tiempo investigándola pues sabíamos que no era quien decía ser, cuando estábamos por sacarla del sistema ustedes entraron en la ecuación y lo demás pues ya lo sabes, sin embargo, las respuestas que andabas buscando aquí están- dijo el anciano mientras alejándose dejaba a la castaña quien solo miraba fijamente la pantalla principal.

Miles de preguntas, dudas y un miedo total se hacían presa de ella, tenía en sus manos no solo el poder de salvar a personas inocentes sino que también el poder de destruir vidas, ¿Cuánto podría soportar ver? ¿Acaso era el precio a pagar por sus errores del pasado?, demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, no podía, la carga era demasiado para ella, dándose vuelta para rechazar lo que el abuelo le pedía sin querer oprimió una tecla de la mesa de control dejando ver un video que la paralizo por completo – esto…no puede ser…- dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su bello rostro, un dolor enorme se hizo presa de ella, mientras la verdad le era mostrada -¡Abuelo!- llamo al peli gris antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran- ¡Lo hare! – dijo la castaña mientras sus ojos carmesíes evidenciaban el odio tan grande que iba creciendo en ella - ¡lo juro!- dijo mientras apretando los puños fuertemente intentaba parar el dolor q sentía.

-Sabía que aceptarías- fue todo lo que dijo el anciano antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran, evitando así que la castaña viera la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del anciano peli gris.

**Torre de Tokio, 11:46 P.m**

Era tarde ya, mientras los que pasaban por su lado solo admiraban la belleza de ambas elegantes mujeres que se encontraban cenando en aquel lugar, en su mente Shizuma solo vagaba en los recuerdos de lo vivido horas atrás cuando ejecutaba lo que le habían ordenado.

-si continuas haciendo eso derramaras el vino- indico la peli gris de cabellos cortos que se encontraba sentada frente a la chica la cual sin inmutarse continuaba moviendo su copa provocando que el líquido carmesí circulara por toda la copa sin llegar a derramarse de los bordes – ¡Shizuma!- le llamo la atención.

-mmmm…que falta de educación madre, alzar la voz de esa manera…- contesto la chica dejando la copa en su lugar mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se posaba en su rostro.

- si no estuvieras con tus tonterías no me obligarías a ello – contesto un poco más calmada la mayor – y bien, ¿ya planeas contestar a lo que te pregunte?- pregunto mientras tomando un trago de su copa observaba de reojo a la peli gris.

-go-me-na-sai… deje de prestar atención cuando mis oídos captaron algo realmente estúpido – contesto la oji ambar mientras tomando sus cubiertos se disponía a cortar un pedazo de su corte de carne, ignorando el rostro de su progenitora el cual se tornaba de un color no muy sano.

¨Prack¨ fue lo único que se escuchó cuando el plato donde se encontraba la comida de la peli gris se partió en dos pues un cuchillo lo atravesó hasta clavarse en la mesa, cuchillo que estaba antes en la mano de la mayor – lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿aceptaras el cargo que tu abuelo te ha dado en el colegio? - dijo mientras veía a la oji ambar dudar – las valkyrias estarán apoyándote – dijo mientras escondía su sonrisa detrás de la copa de vino antes de tomar un trago.

-¿Heeeh? Por Shizuru no hay problema la adoro, pero tener que soportar a ese par de albóndigas con piernas es traumante hasta para mi – respondía con pesar la chica.

-Shizuma, te he dicho miles de veces que no hables así de Chikane, es una buena jovencita, deberías de aprender de ella el cómo comportarte mejor - dijo la mayor mientras intentaba contener la sonrisa.

-ja ja ja, si claro, el epitome de la perfección, supongo que le dejare estar a mi lado, necesito una esclava en la escuela… – aceptaba mientras una risa sardónica salía de sus labios - puedo concederle eso al menos, no es como si hubiera tenido la opción de negarme desde un principio ¿algún problema con eso? ¿No? Perfecto – fue todo lo que dijo la chica pues su postre había llegado y no existía poder en la tierra que la distrajera de comerlo.

- Esto será la guerra…- suspiro Lauren mientras recordaba las batallas campales que tenían lugar cada vez que las dos chicas se juntaban, solo Shizuru era capaz de aguantarlas.

Lunes, 6:00 a.m

Miles de cosas suceden los lunes por las mañanas, siendo el día más ajetreado de la semana es normal sentir el entusiasmo y la prisa en el ambiente, sobretodo este lunes, pues es el primer día de clases en la academia Hattori. Expectativas, nerviosismo, emociones difíciles de describir se instalan en los corazones de aquellas quienes anhelan regresar a ese lugar donde su historia se escribe día a día o donde muy pronto empezaran a hacerlo. ¿O no…?

**Mansión Fujino**

-Shizuru, ¿terminaste tu discurso?- pregunta el rubio a la castaña sentada a un lado de él mientras la observa con orgullo, pues la habían nombrado representante de los alumnos de 2do ingreso.

- Si, todo en orden y memorizado – respondió esta tranquilamente antes de comer un pedazo de fruta.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu abuelo?, me dijeron que no saliste del corporativo hasta hace poco- pregunto con recelo pues notaba a la chica algo diferente.

-ara…padre, nada de lo que preocuparse…, solo que me quede leyendo unos archivos interesantes con respecto a la compañía y perdí la noción del tiempo, perdón por las molestias que eso pudo haberte causado – respondió la castaña levantándose y depositando un beso en la mejilla del rubio – me retiro ya, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día – dio por finalizada la conversación saliendo así del comedor, dejando a un preocupado padre con un par de preguntas pendientes.

**Torre Hanazono, Phenhouse 3**

Poco a poco aquella oscura habitación se fue iluminando cuando las cortinas fueron corriéndose de manera automática para dejar pasar la luz del amanecer, en una inmensa cama se podía observar descansar a una hermosa joven de cabellos plateados, asentando el control con el que dio la orden de abrir las cortinas, una de las maids que se encontraba en la habitación se dirigió a la joven que se encontraba allí -ojou-sama, es hora de levantarse – decía mientras sacudía levemente a la chica por el hombro – ojou-sama-repetía la maid hasta que la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y aun somnolienta se dispuso a sentarse.

-uhhh… quería seguir durmiendo, ¿para qué me levantas tan temprano? – cuestiono la chica de mal humor.

-son ordenes de la señora Lauren, pues usted entra a clases a las 8 de la mañana y a las 7 tiene que estar en el comedor para tomar su desayuno con los señores – respondió la maid quien inmediatamente regreso a su lugar a lado de las otras 7 maids que esperaban a un lado las ordenes de la peli gris.

-jum, como si eso fuera algo por lo que levantarme temprano- murmuro con molestia la chica - en feen, alisten mi uniforme y prepárenme la ducha, tu - dijo señalando a la chica que la había despertado – léeme mis actividades para hoy – ordeno

-como ordene, ojou-sama- respondieron en coro las chicas haciendo una reverencia y disponiéndose a realizar lo ordenado.

- ahhhh… que dia me espera…- se quejó la chica dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama mientras sus cabellos se confundían con las blancas sabanas de seda.

**Mansion Himemiya**

¨Pipim,pipim¨¨taratata,taratata¨, ¨despierta,despierta¨, el sonido estridente de aquellos 14 despertadores era mortal para los oídos normales, pero no para la peli azul que ni se inmutaba y seguía durmiendo a pesar del terrible escándalo, sacando una pistola que tenía debajo de su almohada sin mirar disparo y destruyo a 5 de los despertadores a lo cual se dispuso a cambiar de posición y seguir durmiendo o eso planeaba antes de sentir como de una patada la aventaban al suelo…

-aaaaawwwww…- se quejaba despertándose y mirando a la pequeña que la veía con cara de pocos amigos desde lo alto de su cama.

- la próxima vez que escuche tu maldito escandalo hasta mi habitación te juro onee-sama que destruiré tu preciada colección de Kannasuki no Miko– decía la pequeña muy molesta.

-Kanaaaa… no seas cruel, es solo que me desvele por motivos importantes- respondía la peli azul tratando de calmar a la niña.

-eso dices siempre, pero seguro que te la pasaste jugando toda la noche de nuevo y por eso te levantaste tarde, siempre es lo mismo contigo onee-sama, es el colmo que tenga que venir yo siempre a despertarte, ahora vístete y apresúrate que se nos hará tarde para llegar al colegio y no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día- decía la pequeña con una sonrisa emocionada, pues era su primer año en el colegio.

-hi, hi, como ordene su majestad- dijo la peli azul levantándose y corriendo deprisa hacia el baño al ver la mirada amenazadora que le hecho la pequeña mientras sostenía uno de sus dvd de manera peligrosa.

-onee-sama idiota – murmuro la pequeña retirándose a su habitación para terminar de alistarse.

**Residenciales Country Tokio **

En una elegante habitación se encontraban dos hermosas chicas riendo mientras se probaban sus uniformes escolares, los cuales dejaban ver sus perfectas siluetas y bien proporcionados cuerpos.

-olala…, te ves bellísima Himeko, no puedo creer lo hermosa que eres – decía una de las chicas de sedoso cabello rubio y ojos color azul celeste.

-jajajaja, que vanidosa, sabes que somos gemelas idénticas así que te estas elogiando a ti misma idiota – decía con cariño la otra chica la cual era idéntica a su hermana, lo único que las diferenciaba ere el color de los ojos.

-mmmm… pero sigo diciendo que es injusto, me gusta más el color violeta de tus ojos, dámelos – ordeno la chica mirando asechadoramente a la otra rubia.

-¡Jamas!- contesto Himeko mientras riendo escapaba del inminente ataque de cosquillas que sabía venia después de que su hermana la atrapara –Himiko, detente, llegaremos tarde – trataba de razonar la menor mientras aventaba su colección de peluches a su hermana quien riendo se tiraba en uno de los sillones y abrazaba al ultimo oso que le habían aventado.

-No te preocupes, todo está fríamente calculado- contesto confiada la rubia mayor.

-¿hasta el desayuno?- pregunto incrédula Himeko

-Hasta el des…. ¡Demonios! Himekoooo, por que no lo dijiste antes, apúrate que nos quedaremos sin comer – dijo la chica levantándose deprisa y buscando sus cosas para salir rápidamente hacia el colegio.

-espero que en el colegio sea diferente…- suspiro la menor disponiéndose a seguir a su hermana.

**Dos pisos debajo del departamento de las rubias**

-Bien, todo listo – decía una hermosa peli roja después de levantar el traste donde había servido la comida de su pequeño gato al despertar – Miko, pórtate bien ahora que te quedaras solo con mama, vendré cada que pueda a visitarte- decía la chica abrazando al minino un poco triste pues al entrar al colegio Hattori sabía que tendría que vivir en uno de los departamentos del colegio y al no permitir animales no podía llevarse con ella a su querido gatito – me voy, te quiero Miko – se despedía la chica luego de terminar de acomodar sus cosas pues después irían a recogerlas para la mudanza y quería que todo quedara perfectamente bien, pues su equipo era lo más importante para ella.

**Mansión Kuga**

¨¡Kyah!¨ un grito estremecedor se escuchó por toda la prefectura mientras dos ancianos sentados en una esquina leyendo su periódico se miraban entre si.

-vaya…las clases comenzaron – decía el anciano sonriendo regresando a leer su periódico.

-je je je, Natsuki-chan de nuevo se quedó dormida, je je je- decía la anciana pues ya conocían los gritos de la peli negra al ser levantada por su mama con métodos poco ortodoxos.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de aquella mansión una pelinegra empapada en agua fría miraba con coraje a su progenitora.

-no hay nada como despertarte en las mañanas para que vayas al colegio, hace brotar mi lado maternal – dijo la pelinegra mayor riendo mientras sostenía una gran pistola de agua.

-no sabía que tenías uno- respondió de mal humor Natsuki mientras buscaba algo con lo que secarse.

-¿Qué has dicho…?- pregunto amenazadoramente Saeko - ¿Haaah? ¿Haaah? – cuestionaba mientras disparaba chorros de agua fría hacia el trasero de la pelinegra.

-¡ya! ¡Basta! – gritaba la pelinegra mientras corría a refugiarse al baño.

-te quiero lista en 10 min Natsuki Kuga, si no vendré a buscarte- dijo amenazadoramente la mayor haciendo que la oji-verde se estremezca.

-vieja bruja- murmuro cansinamente disponiéndose a bañarse y alistarse pues sabía que las amenazas de su madre no eran en vano.

Vidas tan diferentes están a punto de reunirse, amistad, amor, alegría ¿es lo único que les deparara el futuro?...


	4. Chapter 4 Ceremonia De Ingreso

Hola a todos y de nuevo una disculpa enorme por la tardanza, la escuela, el deporte y el trabajo me tienen out, hace unas semanas me ocurrio algo sinceramente decepcionante, pues aun que tal vez alla sido con buenas intenciones... alguien entro a mi cuenta y publico los capitulos anteriores a como habia escrito la historia antes, pero, pues los volvia a retiras puesto que si ubiera querido ponerlos tal cual lo habia hecho, quiero ofrecerles una mega disculpa a las personas que leyeron dichos capitulos pues se que no era poco la lectura mas sin embargo en si los caps modificados tienen el mismo fundamento, solo que le aumente y cambie la narrativa por lo que si les enoja el tener que volverlo a leer lo comprendo, lo cierto es que me senti un tanto traicionada pues fue hecho sin mi autorizacion y pues almenos habria agradecido que me comentaran que iban a realizar dicho acto, pero tranquilos, ya volvi xD y ahora si con mas LDS para ustedes, si decidi modificar los capitulos es para que disfruten mas la lectura y puedan imaginar y sentir lo mejor posible la historia en si, pues aun que es una historia creada por mi, es con cariño para todos aquellos quienes le han tomado gran aprecio a estas chicas de esos animes que recordaremos siempre, sin mas les dejo con el capitulo 4, disfruten de la lectura :)

atte. Kiohime-sama

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Ceremonia de Ingreso<strong>

Hoy era la ceremonia de celebración de un nuevo año escolar, llevaba manejando más de 20 min y gracias a su poderoso corcel estaba orgullosa de haber realizado un recorrido de 45 min en aquel tiempo, ya se encontraba recorriendo la carretera que llevaba a lo alto de aquella elevación montañosa donde se encontraba la Academia, pasando el estacionamiento se dispuso a rodear la enorme glorieta donde se podía observar el escudo de la academia formado perfectamente con flores, era sencillamente hermoso. Acababa de llegar y ya podía escuchar los murmullos de las demás estudiantes al darse cuenta de su presencia, frunció el ceño; le molestaba, amaba la soledad y a las únicas a las que les permitía invadir un poco de su espacio eran Shizuru y Shizuma, aceptaba que no era completamente sincera, dejaba que las personas a su alrededor vieran lo que ella quería que vieran, sabía que estaba mintiéndose así misma pero tenía miedo, le aterraba que conocieran sus más profundos secretos y la rechazaran por ello, por eso solo podía ser como los demás querían que ella fuera, la simpática y siempre amable Chikane Himemiya, evitaba todo lo que podía el contacto con las demás alumnas pero siendo quien era eso era una tarea sumamente difícil, por ello siempre buscaba la compañía de sus dos amigas de la infancia, las conocía demasiado y ellas a ella y si bien no era completamente sincera con ellas al menos conocían una parte de su vida, la parte más importante, aquel secreto que las unía era más fuerte que los lazos de sangre, desde pequeñas fueron criadas y entrenadas juntas después de todo, si bien era cierto que cada que se topaba con Shizuma no paraban de pelear ella disfrutaba de aquellos momentos pues era cuando ella podía ser solo Chikane. El sonido de el claxon del automóvil detrás del suyo la saco de sus pensamientos, suspirando recogió su maletero de tenis y su mochila.

- una sonrisa y un saludo amable- murmuro para sí misma mirando su reflejo en el espejo cerciorándose de tener correctamente su máscara habitual.

-Buenos días, Miya-sama- le saludo una hermosa estudiante haciendo una reverencia hacia la peliazul.

-Buenos días- contesto Chikane terminando de bajar del automóvil, con una amable sonrisa en el rostro. Inmediatamente saludos provenían de todas direcciones pues rápidamente varias alumnas le rodearon ofreciéndose a llevar sus cosas, lo cual ella rechazo cortésmente, dirigiéndose al valet parking le entrego las llaves de su auto, alzando la mirada observo las amplias escalinatas que llevaban hacia el camino principal, eran más de 100 escalones, odiaba el tener que caminar tanto, no porque fuera débil ni porque se le dificultara el ejercicio físico, ella era una deportista de elite, era el simple hecho de tener que hacerlo tan temprano y solo porque la directora parecía desconocer la existencia de los elevadores, era sinceramente molesto. Reprimió las ganas de suspirar sonoramente pues era consciente de las chicas que aun esperaban ansiosas a su lado para caminar con ella, contestaba lo que le preguntaran mientras subían, al llegar hasta arriba se detuvo por un momento para poder observar la hermosa imagen frente a ella, un amplio camino bordeado de cerezos les daba la bienvenida, las luces matinales le daban un aspecto de ensueño provocando una paz a quienes transitaban por allí, avanzaba lentamente para poder disfrutar del paisaje, amaba recorrer aquellos caminos, luego de 5 min de caminata se detuvo frente a una hermosa fuente en la cual partiendo de ella el camino se partía en 3 direcciones.

Si tomabas el de la izquierda te guiaba hacia las instalaciones donde se encontraban los dormitorios y centro de recreaciones. Continuando derecho llegabas a los edificios escolares y el auditorio. El camino a la derecha te lleva directo al deportivo.

Despidiéndose cortésmente se dirigió hacia el deportivo, pues tenía que guardar su equipo para el entrenamiento del día siguiente, prefería siempre ir a dejar sus cosas el primer día pues al ser el primero nunca había nadie cerca por lo que podía recorrer tranquilamente los pasillos sin que le molestaran, lo cual era imposible de realizar los días posteriores, estando ya casi al frente del deportivo una sonrisa sincera se posó en sus labios, la sensación de sentirse en casa cada vez que veía aquel lugar era su pequeño y bien guardado secreto, fue allí donde se formó y creció como tenista hasta llegar a ser lo que era hoy en día, desde pequeña su entrenadora siempre fue Kano-sensei, la cual llevaba más de 40 años dando clase en aquel colegio, contrario a todo lo que le decían, jamás dejo que nadie más le entrenara.

Una vez estando al frente aspiro permitiendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de aquel delicioso aroma proveniente de las rosas que se encontraban adornando el frente del inmenso edificio de 4 pisos, el cual dejaba ver un elegante y moderno diseño al ser su parte frontal completamente de cristal, permitiendo así ver el lujoso interior, al entrar camino silenciosamente por el amplio living, tomando un pasillo hacia la izquierda se dirigió a los vestidores del equipo de tenis donde se encontraban los casilleros, sacando su tarjeta de estudiante de la mochila la paso a través de la ranura de acceso y la puerta de cristal de los vestidores se abrió para ella, una vez guardando su maletero, se dirigió a su lugar favorito en aquel edificio; la sala de trofeos que se encontraba en el primer piso, era un inmenso salón en el cual se encontraban vitrinas distribuidas perfectamente, dentro de ellas se podían observar los innumerables trofeos y medallas así como las fotos de todas aquellas deportistas a lo largo de la historia de la academia, dirigiéndose hacia el centro se paró frente a la pared de honor como la llamaban todos, allí era colocado el retrato del deportista del año, un sentimiento de orgullo se posó en su pecho al observar su propia imagen allí, sonriendo recorrió con los dedos la placa donde se veía impreso su nombre.

-quien iba a imaginarse que la misma niña explosiva tendría su retrato en esa pared, las sorpresas que da la vida - dijo una anciana mujer sonriendo con orgullo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a un lado de la peliazul.

-lo dice como si hubiera pensado que sería imposible- contesto en tono molesto Chikane.

-que te he dicho de ese carácter del demonio que te cargas, a mí no me engañas jovencita, jajaja, si hay algo que me permiten los años que tengo es a tener mis propias opiniones y decir lo que se me dé la gana - Cruzando los brazos la anciana mujer solo sonreía observando a la peliazul fruncir el ceño en señal de enojo.

-No recuerdo que haya sido diferente antes y dudo mucho que esa característica la haya adquirido al pasar de los años, siempre ha sido así sensei, directa y chocante, me molesta pero me gusta a la vez – dijo la peliazul retando a la señora con la mirada y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-buena respuesta, jajaja - No se podía decir que aparentaba la edad que tenía, pues su conjunto deportivo negro y el aire de autoridad que portaba le restaban años, era hermosa, su cabello negro recogido en una coleta le daba un aire jovial a pesar de los vestigios de canas y arrugas que tenía, en sus ojos color caoba se podía apreciar una mirada de sabiduría que transmitía un aura de confianza a su alrededor, la cual se rompía al abrir la boca, pues sus palabras siempre directas y sinceras solían dar en el clavo provocando siempre el enojo de las personas a su alrededor, lo cual era algo que a ella no le importaba en realidad, era una maestra y su trabajo consistía en corregir las fallas de sus alumnas, si no lo podían soportar entonces no valían su tiempo.

Chikane era diferente, siempre lo supo, la primera vez que la vio pensó que se había extraviado del kínder Garden pues tenía 4 años apenas, observando a la chica de perfil absorta en sus pensamientos mientras observaba su retrato casi podía sentir su tristeza, lo sabía, soportaba una carga inmensa, la había observado detenidamente y entrenado personalmente desde su llegada, el atisbo de una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios al recordar a aquella pequeña de cabellos azules la cual había tomado una raqueta y exigido le enseñara pues se había enamorado de aquel deporte lo cual había dicho textualmente, sin embargo al verla allí, mirando fijamente el trofeo que le había otorgado el derecho de estar en aquella pared un dolor se apodero de su pecho, pues sabía lo que aquello significaba y era algo que la chica igual deseaba grandemente.

-Es tu segundo año apenas, podrías aceptar este año, la invitación siempre ha estado allí – dijo captando la atención de la peliazul.

-Imposible, no soy lo suficiente buena para ello, no estoy lista – contesto con tristeza la peliazul, mentía, mentía descaradamente y le dolía mas el hecho de ver la decepción en la mirada que su profesora le dirigía, pues sabía que lo que decía era una manera de justificarse ante los demás.

-Espero te des cuenta de lo que estas dejando ir antes de que sea demasiado tarde Chikane, ¿lo que dices es para convencerme a mí o a ti misma? – Dando media vuelta se dispuso a salir de allí, pero antes de alejarse coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro de la peliazul atrayendo su atención para que la mirara a los ojos – Tienes que elegir, por más doloroso que sea, solo recuerda que en tu futuro la que tiene la última palabra eres tú, es tu futuro, no permitas que alguien más controle tu felicidad pequeña – dándole la espalda salió sin mirar atrás, por lo que no pudo ver la expresión de dolor que se podía observar en el rostro de la peliazul.

Cayo de rodillas pues sentía de pronto que le faltaba el aliento, conocía esa sensación y la odiaba, apoyando las manos en el suelo trataba de calmarse, trataba de no llorar, pero esa presión en el pecho le dificultaba la tarea, ella era una Himemiya y llorar era un símbolo de debilidad en su mundo, aquel mundo de oscuridad y violencia, un mundo en el cual el anhelado sueño de convertirse en una tenista de elite mundial estaba completamente prohibido, por eso dolía, dolía el saber que poseía el talento para lograrlo, dolía el anhelarlo y saber que era imposible para ella, el saber que su futuro estaba decidido desde su nacimiento y no era algo de lo cual se podía librar, su madre la amaba y eso lo sabía pero jamás le permitiría rechazar lo que se esperaba de ella, fue entrenada para reprimir sus sentimientos y actuar con la mente y el alma de manera fría y sin piedad, el sentir emociones le hacían ser débil y en su mundo eso significaba la muerte, era consciente de eso pues lo había visto y había sido testigo de eso varias veces, sin embargo cuando tu alma desea algo tan fuertemente no es algo fácil de aceptar, no quería ese mundo, ella quería tomar una raqueta y jugar con jugadoras cada vez más fuertes alrededor del mundo, la emoción al jugar era inmensa y lo amaba, pero su destino ya estaba firmado, por eso lloraba en su interior, en lo más profundo de su ser, donde nadie podía llegar, ella lloraba, alzando la cabeza observo su reflejo en la vitrina frente a ella, se veía débil allí hincada en el suelo, un nuevo sentimiento la invadió, conocía ese sentimiento su mirada empezaba a reflejar el odio que se apoderaba de ella, odiaba su destino, odiaba su nombre, odiaba cada minuto de su vida en la que deseaba un futuro diferente pues sabía que no era una decisión que podía tomar, por eso odiaba cada vez que su maestra le decía que tenía la opción de elegir, no la tenía, y eso le carcomía el alma.

Algo dentro de ella le dijo que habían llegado, no sabía como pero lo sabía, sus hermanas estaban ya en el colegio, recogiendo su maletín se dispuso a salir a buscarlas no sin antes dar una última mirada a su reflejo observando como la misma sonrisa amable aparecía en su rostro, su máscara, su cruz personal.

***Entrada del colegio***

Un silencio casi reverencial se formó al observarse estacionar la elegante limusina con el emblema del águila y las iniciales FH, inmediatamente al parar, un elegante mayordomo se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera permitiendo a la joven de cabellos platinados descender con elegancia a pesar del libro con el que pretendía parecer estar absorta, murmullos a su alrededor se fueron formando mientras ella sin dejar de leer tomaba el maletín que el mayordomo le alcanzaba, era un método eficaz para mantener alejadas a las demás colegialas ansiosas de hacerle platica, lo cual encontraba soberanamente aburrido, las chicas emocionadas se debatían entre el querer saludar a su admirada sempai y el hecho de no querer interrumpir su lectura lo cual evidenciaba la perfecta actuación de la peligris al lograr tales sentimientos contradictorios en las demas, se disponía a subir las escalinatas sin apartar la vista de su lectura cuando el sonido de un auto al derrapar y estacionarse perfectamente donde segundos antes estaba su limosina le llama la atención, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios al observar a la chica de cabellos castaños descender del convertible violeta y lanzándole las llaves al valet parking le dedico una coqueta sonrisa provocando el sonrojo del muchacho, caminando coquetamente se dirigió directo a ella ignorando las exclamaciones de admiración que despertaba entre las demas estudiantes.

-ara… ¿acaso pensabas subir sin mí? – Preguntaba de manera trágica la chica de mirar rubí posando una mano en el corazón – y yo que tuve que hacer una entrada espectacular para obtener tu atención.

-te estacionaste así porque estás loca, no me culpes de tus exageraciones – pretendiendo seguir leyendo se dispuso a seguir su camino, conocía a la castaña y sabía que amaba la velocidad y aprovechaba cada que podía para demostrarlo.

-¿lo dice la chica que pretende leer el mismo libro por 3 años seguidos? No puedo creer lo perdidas que están para no darse cuenta de eso – susurro Shizuru en el oído de la peligris sonriendo ante la mirada de enojo que esta le lanzo, sabía que su entrada había sido totalmente innecesaria pero al ver a la peligris en la escalinata y conociendo la tradición del libro sabía que era la única manera de llamar su atención y así evitar la evidente bandada de colegialas que seguro le rodearían si iba sola.

-di lo que quieras, al menos funciona, no como tú que solo me utilizas para que no te molesten, estamos a mano – encogiéndose de hombros cruzo su brazo con el de la peligris y platicando animadamente subieron solo inclinando la cabeza ante los saludos y reverencias que las demas estudiantes les dirigían pero sin meterse con ellas pues la mayoría conocía la regla de no inmiscuirse entre las himes de la academia como eran conocidas tanto Chikane como ellas dos cuando estaban juntas.

No era algo que hubieran pedido o un lugar que se diera por elecciones, era algo natural para todas, las tres eran conocidas en todo el campus, su belleza, talento y familia, eran los puntos principales por las que eran consideradas las himes de la academia, para las demas estudiantes las 3 chicas eran el epitome de la estudiante perfecta, deseaban ser como ellas, admiradas y queridas eran lo que todo estudiante aspiraría en su vida escolar, sin embargo, no era lo que en realidad las 3 querían, a pesar del carácter amable que aparentaban ante los demas, ellas siempre estaban solas cuando estaban juntas, y era el hecho de que se veían condenadamente inalcanzables estando juntas, lo que alejaba todo intento de acercarse por las demas alumnas, cuestión que agradecían pues estando solas podían ser como querían y no como se esperaba de ellas.

-¿recogiste mis partituras? – pregunto la peligris al detenerse en la entrada del edificio principal, pues necesitaban buscar sus nombres en las pizarras de la entrada donde se leía el grupo y salón al cual se les había asignado.

-Me sorprendió que me lo pidieras y más por donde los fuiste a dejar, pero si, los recogí- abriendo su maletín extrajo la carpeta azulada donde había guardado los papeles y se los entrego.

-sabía que podía contar contigo- Abrazándola le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-siempre – sonrió observando a la peligris abrir la carpeta, pudo notar que aunque sonreía al recorrer con los dedos las notas musicales que se encontraban en aquellas hojas, esa sonrisa no llegaba a su mirada ámbar, por el contrario casi podía palpar la tristeza que aquellas hojas provocaban en Shizuma, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y el sentimiento de querer tomar esas partituras y romperlas en pedazos le abrumo, detestaba lo que la música se había vuelto para la peligris, lo que antes era una fuente de alegría se volvió un pozo profundo lleno de dolor y emociones tan fuertes que era difícil escuchar su música cuando se desahogaba en el piano, esa música que antes la confortaba ahora solo era un vago recuerdo de antaño, no podía escucharla tocar, pues casi podía sentir como el sonido le desgarraba el alma y era algo que quería olvidar, ese sentimiento de soledad y angustia al saber que todo lo que querías se te era arrebatado sin piedad, Shizuma se esforzaba en aparentar que todo estaba bien, que se había recuperado, pero ella la conocía, sabía que su corazón seguía destrozado y su alma se consumía lentamente, tenía miedo, miedo de perderla, nunca había creído en la religión pues siempre se le fue inculcado una Ley de honor la cual debía seguir, una Ley de vida, se manejaba por esos principios y evitaba sentir emoción alguna al seguir dichos mandatos, pero era una Ley de la familia Fujino, algo que solo le concernía a ella, pero a pesar de que aquello le impedía en creer en cosas que no eran posibles, eran estos momentos por los que odiaba esa Ley, deseaba el poder creer en algo divino al cual pedirle ayuda en silencio, pedirle por el alma de su hermana la cual sentía que cada vez se iba alejando más de ella, una sensación de alivio la lleno cuando sintió un aroma familiar al sentir como le abrazaba por la espalda.

-puedo sentir tu tristeza Shizuru, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la Peliazul separándose de la castaña y parándose frente a ella pasando a un lado de la peligris ignorándola a propósito.

-ara…no se ha que te refieres- contesto la castaña sonriendo de manera casual borrando cualquier atisbo de tristeza que haya reflejado a pesar de haberlo querido evitar, sin embargo, sabía que no podía ocultarle eso a Chikane la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo mentía y al verla fruncir el ceño espero al sermón que sabía que se avecinaba, esa era Chikane, siempre protegiéndola, sin embargo su expresión cambio y alzando la ceja sonrió de manera cómplice sorprendiendo a la castaña y al escuchar como la peligris aparentaba una pequeña tos para hacer notar su presencia entendió y sonriendo suspiro al saber lo que significaba ese gesto.

-Vaya…pitufo tetón, no pensé que vendrías a la ceremonia de ingreso – dijo arrogantemente la peligris olvidando por un momento las partituras y prestándole atención a la chica de mirar azulado que la había ignorado, lo cual y aun que no le gustaba admitir, le había hecho enojar.

-¿Dijiste algo ogro plateado? – cruzando los brazos debajo de sus pechos le lanzo una sonrisa de lo más altanera riendo internamente, había picado el anzuelo, si había algo que hacia enojar a Shizuma esa era Chikane, las dos eran tan parecidas de carácter que no podían estar juntas sin pelear a cada instante, Chikane lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso, pues en el fondo disfrutaba de ello, prefería ver la vena a punto de estallar en la frente de la peligris que la mirada de dolor que estaba allí cada vez que pensaba en ella, en la pelinegra causante de su sufrimiento, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría, evitaría que ellas se conocieran, que se amaran y que se destruyeran, pero era imposible, lo hecho hecho esta y nada podía cambiar eso, lo único que podía hacer era provocarla, hacer salir el carácter explosivo, orgulloso y juguetón que siempre la había caracterizado, le encantaba esa parte de Shizuma y le dolía cada vez que veía a la peligris sumida en su tristeza y más porque podía ver como eso también afectaba a Shizuru, por lo tanto hacia lo que más le divertía hacer, pelear con la peligris.

-repite lo que dijiste, no es que no escuchara, es que tus ubres me distrajeron y no te preste atención- parecía calmada mientras observaba como las mejillas Chikane se encendían, podía sentir empezar a bullir su temperamento, fue entrenada para controlar sus emociones, el enojo, ira o dolor, solo eran distracciones que te podían costar muy caro si no lo controlabas, pero esta no era una misión y la mensa peliazul frente a ella no era un enemigo letal, era simplemente….un dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo se divertía, interiormente agradecía el hecho de que la distrajera de ese modo, sabia porque lo hacía y le quería más por ello.

-Tu clara envidia hacia mis perfectos pechos es algo admirable, dado que los tuyos no son tan…bueno, ya sabes, grandes, te entiendo – oh dios se amaba, nunca sabia como era tan buena para responder de manera tan chocante, era un don, debería ser un talento innato. Ya sabía que no solo jugar tenis se le daba tan bien.

-Vamos, chicas, siempre se la pasan peleando, ¿al menos este año no pueden intentar ser amables entre ustedes? - pregunto la castaña esperanzada pues si bien las constantes peleas le divertían en el fondo desearía que todo fuera como antes, cuando las tres eran tan unidas que jamás se hubieran insultado de esa manera entre sí.

-¿¡que!?- respondieron las dos al unísono y una perfecta interpretación en sus caras de shock que a la castaña le hubiera gustado poder fotografiar.

-¿Por qué querría ser amable con eso?- pregunto la peligris apuntando a la peliazul de manera despectiva.

-Me arrancaría los ojos si tuviera que presenciar eso- respondió la peliazul virando el rostro.

-Es un buen punto en pro para hacerlo entonces – contesto Shizuma sonriendo calculadoramente.

-Por qué no terminas con mi agonía de verte y te mueres mejor.

-muérete tú…

-no, tu…

Y allí estaban, dos elegantes jovencitas peleando como niñas de kínder mientras una resignada Shizuru las dejaba pelear a sus anchas, era necesario, que se desahogaran de esa manera, un tanto extraña pero lo entendía, ya habían pasado unos minutos y sabía que pronto comenzaría la ceremonia de apertura, agradeció interiormente que no había nadie cerca pues la mayoría se encontraba ya en el gran auditorio por lo que la pelea de pitbulls que se efectuaba tras ella no era presenciada por nadie más, se acercó a las pizarras buscando su nombre y el de las otras dos chicas en las listas. Estaba tan absorta leyendo que no se percató del repentino silencio hasta que estuvieron a lado de ella.

-¿me toco contigo esta vez?- pregunto la peliazul esperanzada pues el año anterior les tocaron salones diferentes – era difícil llegar hasta ti – se quejaba aunque sonreía coquetamente.

-Lo cual jamás entendí cuál era realmente el problema dado que era yo la que siempre te tenía que ir a buscar- respondió la castaña mirándola acusadoramente, pues la peliazul no le gustaba caminar de más si no era absolutamente necesario.

-siempre somos nosotras las que tenemos que ir a buscarte- se quejó con fastidio la peligris mientras buscaba su nombre entre las listas.

-Shizuma estas aquí – dijo la castaña señalando el nombre de la peligris – te toco en el 3 ¨C¨, Chikane está en el 2 ¨B¨ y yo ando en el 2 "A"- les comunico alegremente.

-Nos tocó lejos nuevamente…- menciono cansinamente la peliazul.

-¡Mi salón esta alado del tuyo!- dijo la castaña exasperada.

-¿no es genial? Me tendrás cerca tooooodoooo el día - guiñándole el ojo la abrazo ignorando la clara mirada de sufrimiento que Shizuru le lanzo – ¿porque esa mirada? Deberías de estar feliz.

- es culpa de tu horrenda personalidad- contesto triunfante Shizuma ante la clara decepción de la peliazul.

-al menos es mejor que tu horrible cerebro – respondió lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Soy la estudiante número uno, no lo olvides – contesto orgullosamente, alzando la barbilla y mirándola de manera arrogante.

-Si…si…la pitufina tetona es buena estudiando, yo también, pero no necesito demostrarlo para sentirme mejor conmigo misma.

-Sigue molestándome y hare que mi madre te de una paliza – amenazo exasperada cerrando los puños con fuerza con los brazos a los costados mientras empezaba a adquirir un color rojizo por el enojo.

-mmm…que vergüenza a tu edad y corriendo a pedirle ayuda a tu mami – cruzándose de brazos, sonrió complacida al ver la mirada de furia que le lanzaba la peliazul, se regocijaba interiormente de ser la única capaz de lograr ese estado en la chica.

-Shizuma ¡idiota!-estallo la peliazul realmente enojada. Y dando media vuelta se alejó refunfuñando lejos de las chicas.

-¿No se supone que el auditorio esta de ese lado? – comento al observar como Chikane se iba en dirección opuesta.

-¿acaso pensaste que asistiría? Es Chikane después de todo – sentencio de manera triunfante pues sabía que había ganado esa vez.

-¿Crees que es buena idea dejarla irse en ese estado?- le preocupaba, sabía que la peliazul parecía un gato enojado cuando se encontraba así y era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-déjala, volverá cuando se le pase el enojo, siempre regresa por mas- guiñándole el ojo a la castaña sonrió de manera complacida contagiando la diversión del asunto a la castaña la cual le contesto con una genuina sonrisa cosa que le alegro aún más el día.

***Camino Principal***

Le dolían los pulmones, una gota de sudor bajo por su frente hasta caer en el suelo, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas trataba de recuperar el aliento luego de haber subido corriendo las escalinatas de la entrada, se había perdido y por lo tanto se le había hecho tarde, acomodándose el cabello rojizo se apresuró a retomar el paso pues no tenía tiempo para perder, estaba emocionada ya que era su primer día, su madre la había inscrito a última hora, el examen de admisión había sido demasiado sencillo según ella, lo resolvió en 20 min lo cual sorprendió a los sinodales pues según ellos era un examen de 4 horas, algo a lo que no le tomo importancia, no tenía mucho que había regresado a Japón ya que la mayor parte de su vida había vivido en EU, en un internado, eso era lo que le provocaba mayores nervios, el no encajar. Sin embargo fue enorme la sorpresa cuando le comunicaron por carta que no solo había sido aceptada si no que había obtenido el primer lugar en la lista de calificaciones, lo que la convertía en la representante de los de 1ro, lo cual era terrible tomando el hecho de que era nueva y extranjera de cierta manera.

Tenía mucho que hablar con su madre pero desde que llego no había podido verla, siempre trabajando por lo que hablaban por teléfono únicamente lo necesario, suspirando miro de reojo su reloj, 8:03 am – mierda, mierda, estúpido discurso – se quejaba mientras aumentaba el ritmo hasta casi correr, agradecía el hecho de que estaba desierto aquel camino, ya todas deberían estar allí.

-Debe ser una broma- se quejó al llegar a la gran fuente donde el camino se dividía en 3, observo en varias direcciones buscando al menos un mapa o un letrero que le indicara por donde ir pero fue en vano, ya era tarde y no veía a nadie más cerca. Quería gritar de la frustración.

-¿Estas perdida?- pregunto una rubia de ojos azules mientras se inclinaba a su lado derecho y la miraba con curiosidad. Causando un pequeño susto a la peliroja.

-¿eres nueva? –preguntaba otra rubia pero con ojos violetas mientras se inclinaba y la observaba pero del lado contrario al de su gemela.

-etto…si a ambas preguntas– respondía apenada la chica y un tanto desesperada por la hora.

-soy Kurusugawa Himiko y ella Himeko- decía la rubia de ojos azules presentándose, observando de reojo a la peliroja, se notaba nerviosa y agitada, seguro había estado corriendo. Momentos antes ellas estaban descansando cerca de la fuente pues cosas triviales como la ceremonia no les parecía interesante.

-Nosotras también somos nuevas- decía Himeko mientras le sonreía a la chica. Tratando de calmarla un poco, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

-yo… soy Aoi Na…Nagisa– con trabajo las palabras salieron de sus labios, llegaría tarde, lo sabía.

-Tranquilízate, la ceremonia debe empezar a las 8:15 y apenas son las 8:07, aun puedes llegar a tiem…

-¡Cuidado!- grito una chica de cabello naranja corriendo en su dirección, pero era demasiado tarde…

Al escuchar el grito de advertencia, Himiko volteo a ver interrumpiendo lo que le decía a Nagisa, el fuerte impacto del balón en el rostro provoco que cayera al suelo, podía sentir el ardor en la parte derecha de la cara donde había recibido el balonazo de lleno, le dolía horrores y sabía que lo tendría rojo, intento levantarse pero su vista estaba borrosa, se sentía mareada y escuchaba la voz de Himeko llamándola de manera continua aunque extrañamente parecía que estaba lejos. Eso la enojo, era el colmo que le pasara el primer día, ya estaba suficiente enojada de tener que ir a la aburrida ceremonia.

-Himiko…Himiko- estaba preocupada, podía ver claramente la confusión de su hermana intentando recuperarse del golpe, aunque se veía desorientada y mareada.

-Lo siento tanto – se disculpó la peli naranja pues sabía que fue su culpa al no lograr atajar el balón, como se les había hecho tarde a ella y a Natsuki decidieron que no valía la pena esforzarse en llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia, total, ya habían llegado tarde, por lo que mejor se pusieron a jugar con la pelota que se encontraron a un lado del camino, lo que no contaba era con la patada potente que le daría la pelinegra a la pelota ocasionando el accidente en el cual ahora estaban metidas.

-no te preocupes – sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararse un poco la mente, se levantó con ayuda de su gemela, fue un accidente después de todo, por lo que el enojo se le paso, no así el dolor en la mejilla el cual resintió al querer darle una sonrisa de tranquilidad a la peli naranja.

-si…lo lamento - comento Natsuki llegando a donde estaban ellas y mirando de reojo la mejilla de la rubia – la próxima vez trata de ponerte en un sitio diferente a la trayectoria del balón.

La mirada amenazadora que le lanzo Mai a Natsuki provocando que esta se espantara provoco la risa de las demas, lo que bajo la tensión del ambiente.

-Rayos es tardísimo, nos vemos después que me mataran si no llego a tiempo – dijo apresurada Nagisa al ver que la ceremonia debería estar iniciando.

-Vamos te acompañamos, es todo derecho, una vez cruzando el edificio principal doblando a la izquierda está el pasillo que da a la entrada lateral del auditorio, es un pequeño atajo – dijo Mai señalando el camino.

Conocía esta escuela como la palma de su mano, tanto ella como Natsuki eran partidarias a conocer siempre rutas de escape o atajos que les facilitara la huida cuando se metían en líos – soy Mai Tokiha, pueden decirme Mai – se presentó a las demas chicas que le seguían.

-Aoi Nagisa, puedes llamarme Nagisa – sonriendo amablemente se apresuró hasta llegar a su lado.

-Yo soy Kurusugawa Himeko – se presentó alegremente la rubia de ojos violetas – la de la mejilla roja es Himiko – una risa divertida se le escapó de los labios al observar la mirada enojada que su gemela le lanzo, la conocía a la perfección y sabía que estaba más enojada por el orgullo herido que por el golpe en sí.

Ya habían llegado a la puerta lateral, adelantándose la pelinegra se apresuró a quitarle el seguro a la puerta pues sabía que siempre estaba cerrada.

-No preguntare como hiciste eso, pues algo dentro de mí me dice que es ilegal, pero gracias, etto…- la miro expectante pues la guapa pelinegra no se había presentado aún y era de personalidad curiosa, debía ser el cabello rojo, las pelirojas que conocía eran igual de curiosas que ella.

-Natsuki Kuga – respondió a la obvia cuestión de su nombre que había hecho Nagisa, era linda y divertida, como un gatito, "que chica más rara¨ pensó la Pelinegra al observarla entrar apurada al auditorio.

Estaba llenísimo, tenía capacidad para las 3000 estudiantes de la Academia las cuales se encontraban sentadas de acuerdo a su grado escolar, era algo digno de admirarse, contaba con hileras de butacas escoradas de manera escalonada entre sí en el centro del complejo, 5 niveles de palcos permitían a los padres observar a sus hijas sentadas debajo de ellos, aun del impresionante gentío que estaba en ese lugar el orden se podía observar desde las niñas correctamente sentadas de la sección del Kínder Garden hasta las veteranas de la universidad quienes miraban con comprensión a las emocionadas jóvenes sentadas frente a ellas.

Buscando unos lugares desocupados en su curso las chicas se sentaron justo a tiempo antes de que las luces se apagaran y los reflectores alumbraran el gran escenario donde un pulpito de madera con el emblema de la Academia se encontraba en el centro del mismo.

Suspirando con alivio Nagisa agradeció el haber llegado a tiempo, no porque estuviera particularmente emocionada al dar el discurso, por el contrario le ponía los nervios de punta y eso solo la enojaba, pero ya había adquirido una responsabilidad y ella siempre cumplía con lo que se le pedía, para ella la responsabilidad lo era todo, jamás se rendía ante nada, tenía un temple de acero. Mataría a su madre cuando la viera, por su culpa se encontraba en esta situación, si le hubiera advertido de las costumbres japonesas habría intentado sacar una calificación menor y así librarse de esa agonía. Ya de por si resaltaba por su cabello rojizo el cual era extraño de ver en esos días, solo esperaba al menos no hacer el ridículo frente a miles de personas y llamar así más la atención. El sonido de los aplausos que resonaron por todo el recinto la distrajo de su batalla interior y prestando atención a la señora elegantemente vestida con un kimono que se acercaba al pulpito se dispuso a escuchar lo que esta diría. Temiendo el momento en el que su nombre seria mencionado.

-Un nuevo año escolar ha dado inicio, es un placer verles aquí en este gran auditorio nuevamente, espero su completa dedicación y compromiso en este nuevo curso escolar… – continuo con su discurso mientras recorría con la mirada las caras emocionadas de las jovencitas sentadas en las butacas, un sentimiento de orgullo la abrumo, era siempre así, cada año, al pasar a decir el discurso de inicio la emoción que se palpaba la contagiaba y le devolvía la alegría que había sentido cuando años atrás su padre le había entregado las llaves de aquel colegio, confiándole la educación de miles de jovencitas que el día de mañana serian el pilar del país, amaba su Academia y hacia lo necesario para que todo siempre este a la perfección, era difícil pero para ella esa palabra no le detenía jamás, el aura que emanaba de ella era de severidad sin embargo en el fondo poseía un gran corazón. Su cabello platinado estaba perfectamente recogido en un chongo y junto a sus ojos de un tono café oscuro la elegancia que emanaba era también admirada por muchas así como su belleza, la cual como siempre le decían había heredado su hija quien actualmente se encontraba sentada entre sus compañeras de curso universitario, la busco hasta que su mirada se topó con la de ella, quien al verla le sonrió animadamente. El cabello y la tonalidad de los ojos eran idénticos a los suyos, la marca en forma de x que tenía en la frente era algo que también la hacía resaltar notablemente pues era un distintivo genético en la familia Hattori - …Por lo tanto, es su deber como futuras lideres esforzarse al máximo y dar el 200% en todo lo que realicen, estaré esperando por ello. Mi Nombre, Sunako Hattori, Directora de esta Academia, mi deber, guiarlas hacia su futuro – dado por finalizado su discurso, espero a que las chicas dejara de aplaudir y dándole una mirada al programa se dispuso a llamar a la chica representante del alumnado en general, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – Ahora siguiendo con el programa, les dejare con la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil la cual les dará unas palabras de bienvenida, ¡Hanazono Shizuma!.

Un gran murmullo de asombro se escuchaba por todo el lugar, pues el que una de las Himes sea la Kaichou era lo esperado, sin embargo, era Shizuru la que pensaban ocuparía dicho lugar no Shizuma, luego de unos segundos después del impacto por la noticia, la emoción generada por la peligris también fue enorme, ya que si bien no era muy comunicativa y era difícil acercarse a ella, la admiración y respeto que le tenían era igual de grande como el que le profesaban a la castaña. Al escuchar Shizuma su nombre se paró elegantemente y dirigiendo una reverencia hacia las chicas a su alrededor se dispuso a subir al escenario.

Como era normal su discurso fue impecable y directo, estaba enojada por el puesto que le habían obligado a tomar, pero era imposible darse cuenta por la sonrisa amable que estaba en su rostro, se sentía de pronto cansada de todo eso, lo único que quería en ese momento era encerrarse en su habitación y dejarse caer en su confortable cama, sin deberes y nadie a quien rendirle cuentas, una vez finalizado se apresuró a bajar del escenario y tomando su lugar a lado de la castaña barrio con la mirada esperando encontrar a la peliazul, la cual no daba señales de su presencia, había escapado de nuevo, en su mente ya podía casi escuchar el sermón de la tía Aiko sobre la responsabilidad y bla bla bla, en el fondo entendía a Chikane, pues ella se encontraba en la misma situación, pero auto compadeciéndose no cambiarían nada, solo les quedaba aceptar el destino que les esperaba, eran las 3 futuras pilares de la organización más importante de toda Asia y eso, era algo que ni todas las lágrimas del mundo podrían cambiar, eso lo sabían de antemano , razón por la cual las lágrimas dejaron de ser una fuente de desahogo poco practica para su gusto. Preocupada por ella decidió ir a buscarla, despidiéndose de la castaña se escabullo hasta la salida más cercana.

Shizuru solo sonrió al observarla pues sabía que la chica estaba preocupada por la peliazul, un silencio de expectación continuo al esperar el anuncio de la representante de las chicas de preparatoria. Era una antigua tradición que la alumna con el puntaje más alto en los exámenes de cambio de curso representara a su sección, por lo tanto se les daba la palabra para dirigir un pequeño discurso a las demas estudiantes, las 5 chicas que representaban a cada sección eran llamadas mientras murmullos de aprobación y admiración se escuchaban por todo el auditorio, pues la academia era conocida por la alta dificultad de sus exámenes y el lograr obtener tales posiciones ya decía mucho de las chicas, universidad, preparatoria, secundaria, primaria y kínder Garden eran las 5 secciones en las que se dividía la educación en la Academia.

-Representante de la Sección de Preparatoria, Aoi Nagisa.

Sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones, abriendo los ojos lentamente se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, había perdido la noción del tiempo pues desde la entrada de la directora los nervios la abrumaban por lo que cerrando los ojos y apretado fuertemente los puños se había dedicado a repetir en su mente el discurso que había preparado, ahora levantando la cabeza se dio cuenta que se había quedado sentada – Presente – respondió levantándose rápidamente, se dispuso a hacer una reverencia a sus compañeras alrededor en señal de saludo y caminando lentamente avanzo hasta llegar al pulpito donde tratando de calmarse clavo firmemente la mirada en la hoja que tenía que leer, por eso odiaba estas situaciones, era algo tímida y el hecho de estar ante la mirada de tanta gente le ponía de peor humor, tomando aire se dispuso a leer su discurso ignorando lo más que podía al público presente, una vez finalizado una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios por los aplausos que las chicas le dedicaban, una vez en su lugar suspiro cansinamente, al menos la tortura había pasado.

-pareciera que te hubieran condenado a muerte – le susurro divertida Himiko quien se encontraba sentada en la butaca izquierda alado de ella.

-casi casi – recostándose dejo que su cuerpo se relajara y las líneas de tensión que antes podían observarse en su rostro fueron desapareciendo hasta darle una apariencia de tranquilidad absoluta.

La rubia solo la observaba sonriendo ante el aspecto dramático que minutos antes tenía, era extraño, era la primera vez que asistía a un colegio y la experiencia se volvía cada vez más fascinante, el motivo por el que estaba allí era diferente a las demas por lo que había planeado mantenerse al margen de las otras estudiantes, Himeko era diferente, ella podía relacionarse con cualquier persona ya que su espíritu bondadoso y amable no le permitía ignorar a nadie, en su caso era distinto, se sentía responsable ya que era la mayor y quería protegerla de los horrores que había en el mundo, pero era imposible, Himeko conocía a la perfección tanto como ella lo oscuro y cruel que puede ser el mundo, "twins fire", era el apodo con el que las conocían y era el apodo con el cual les temían, pero eso era en el pasado, ahora estaba en Japón muy lejos del lugar donde se criaron, hacía apenas unas semanas que habían llegado desde Francia donde habían crecido.

Una nueva ola de aplausos se escuchó por todo el lugar al ser llamada la representante de la sección de Primaria, Shizuru sonrió complacida al ver subir al escenario a la prima de Chikane; Kana, conocía el talento que la pequeña castaña poseía y podía ver en ella vestigios de la gran capacidad intelectual herencia de su madre, este momento era importante para Kana y Shizuru sabía que el sentimiento de decepción que fue apenas visible en el rostro de la pequeña era al darse cuenta que la persona que más admiraba no se encontraba con allí, le dolió, conocía ese sentimiento de saber que por más que buscara en la sala, su familia no estaría allí. Para la pequeña era doloroso pues en secreto idolatraba a su prima ya que era lo más cercano que tenía a una hermana mayor, por eso le dolía la usencia de la peliazul, el semblante de Kana permaneció tranquilo y controlado en todo momento al dar su discurso, una sonrisa de felicidad se posó en sus labios al notar la inclinación de cabeza en señal de aprobación que Shizuru realizo al final del discurso. Le daría una paliza a Chikane cuando la viera, hacerle eso a esa pequeña, era innecesario.

***Cerca del deportivo***

Llevaba caminando bastante tiempo, el enojo de la pelea con Shizuma se le había pasado y la tranquilidad de caminar alrededor del lago artificial que se encontraba cerca del deportivo era satisfactorio, le disgustaba caminar a lo tonto, pero cuando se trataba de pensar algo detenidamente era a lo primero que recurría – pff… vaya arrogancia la mía – dijo arrojando una piedra en el lago y sonriendo al observar como estaba saltaba 3 veces antes de hundirse en el fondo cristalino.

-Al menos lo reconoces – comento la peligris acercándose al lugar donde se encontraba Chikane.

-¿La ceremonia ha terminado?- pregunto arrojando otra piedra al agua.

-casi, te perdiste la entrada triunfal de la nueva Kaichou.

-Já no es como si me interesara demasiado, aun ando enojada por el hecho de tener que pertenecer al consejo, ya después sabré quien es de todas formas – encogiéndose de hombros miro a la peligris quien se había quedado observándola en silencio –uhh ¿porque me miras tanto? ¿Te has enamorado de mí? – Tomando una pose arrogante empezó a reír de manera insultante – juuujujuju lo lamento, no me fijo en gnomos amargados, pero descuida, te dejare besar mis pies, es una ofrenda perfecta para un ser inferior como tú.

-¿Para que rayos querría besar tus pies? – Con cara de asco volteo la cara, inmediatamente su característica sonrisa altanera se posó en sus labios – ¿acaso no tienes un enjambre de colegialas que se babean solo por ver a una pitufa tetona como tú?... ya sé, no me digas… te abandonaron…awww – ataco haciendo un pucherito de lastima a la peliazul – es normal, después de todo solo tuuuu te aguantas – señalando a la peliazul sonrió con satisfacción al ver como la peliazul inflaba los cachetes por el enojo, se veía tan tierna que era como para tomarle una foto y subirla al face, no era la primera vez que subiría una imagen chistosa de Chikane, siempre lo hacía causando el enojo de la peliazul, pero era tan divertido que simplemente no podía no hacerlo.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpida! ¡emo! - iba gritando la peliazul alejándose apresuradamente de allí pues un minuto más y se lanzaría sobre la peligris y tomando en cuenta que la castaña no estaba con ellas para separarlas algo feo realmente ocurriría.

La aludida volvió a sonreír triunfante, había ganado de nuevo, aunque se daba de golpes mentalmente, había ido a buscar a Chikane por que le preocupada y solo había logrado volver hacerla enojar, pero era Chikane y todos sus buenos sentimientos se escapaban de ella al escucharla hablar, si tan solo fuera un poco más humilde las cosas serían diferentes, pero no, la peliazul se creía la divinidad entre los mortales y su actitud altanera le sacaba de sus casillas, obviamente terminaría molestándola si se comportaba de aquella manera, ya más calmada dirigió su mirada al sendero por donde se había marchado la peliazul – ¿cuánto más seguirás queriendo ocultar tu sufrimiento, mmm…, Chikane? – sentándose en el pasto se perdió en sus pensamientos al sentir la suave briza rozar su rostro y cerrando los ojos, se recostó en la tranquilidad de aquel lugar. Sabía que la chica escondía algo, pero ya tendría bastante tiempo para sacarle la información.

*afueras de Paris, Francia*

Era de noche y el crispante sonido del fuego al consumir la leña de la chimenea era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en aquella elegante habitación, acercando a sus labios el vaso de coñac que sostenía bebió un largo trago, el ardor que sintió en la garganta apaciguo por un momento la batalla de sentimientos que bullía en su interior, el sonido del llamado en la puerta la distrajo regresándola al presente, se había perdido en sus recuerdos nuevamente, últimamente le pasaba muy a menudo – adelante – asentando el vaso en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de ella, espero a que su asistente le dijera lo que le había pedido averiguar.

-Lo he confirmado con nuestro contacto, la señorita Shizuru ha entrado en contacto con pandora, sin embargo, no parece presentar cambio alguno en su conducta o dado señales de querer alejarse de la familia Fujino – informo la chica inmediatamente al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Conocía a su jefa y sabía que esa información no le sentaría nada bien, por algún motivo odiaba a los Fujino y a pesar de llevar trabajando con ella más de 5 años aún no había podido saber la causa de tal odio, pero le temía y obedecía ciegamente, le era leal y eso su jefa lo apreciaba, su apariencia le daba un aspecto maduro pues tenía el cabello violeta pulcramente recogido en una coleta de caballo y sus lentes enmarcaban sus ojos negros a la vez de darle un aire de seriedad. Se sentía mayor de lo que era y a su jefa le gustaba su aspecto así que se conformaba con eso. Le pareció eterno el momento mientras observaba el respaldo de aquel sillón donde se encontraba sentada la mujer, era muy común de ella sentarse allí por horas observando el fuego consumir la leña lentamente, pacientemente espero hasta que la mujer sin voltear a verla en ningún momento le contesto.

-Prepara mis cosas, salimos mañana temprano a Japón – ordeno haciendo una seña para que la chica se retirara.

-como ordene – con una ligera reverencia se despidió y fue de inmediato a preparar lo que su señora pedía.

-Shizuru…- murmuro la mujer sin prestarle atención a la sangre que corría de sus manos al clavarse las uñas por lo fuertemente que cerraba los puños, una ola de furia le lleno y el reflejo del fuego en su mirar carmesí era como ver el fuego interior provocado por el inmenso odio que la dominaba, de un manotazo aventó el vaso de coñac provocando un charco en el suelo que por las sombras daba la impresión de ser un charco de sangre, una malévola sonrisa se posó en sus labios al observar aquello pues es lo que su corazón exigía…sangre…

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado leer como a mi escribirlo, sus comentarios, dudas y criticas seran bien recibidas, ¿les esta gustando como son los personajes? espero sus respuestas, hasta la proxima...<p>

matta nee :*


	5. Chapter 5 Compañeras

fiu, ya sabado y el clima esta delicioso por aqui en yucatán, el capitulo de esta semana trae cambios que espero les gusten, es increible lo que la lluvia le puede hacer a esta autora pues le da una fuente de inspiracion magnifica, sin mas les dejo con el capi 5, recuerden que sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, todo sera bien recibido en el buzón de kio-sensei xD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 – Compañeras<p>

La luz matinal se filtraba por las cortinas iluminando el amplio living de aquel departamento, el sonido de dos puertas al abrirse al mismo tiempo rompió el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

-Buenos días Shizuru – saludo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo sencillo que comer, una sexy piyama blanca con detalles dorados le cubría estrictamente lo necesario dejando mucho a la imaginación.

-fufufu, buenos días Shizuma- respondió la castaña siguiéndola felizmente hacia la cocina, ella también traía puesta aun la piyama era igual de sexy pero más discreta.

Estaban ya terminando de colocar los platos en el comedor cuando Chikane apareció bostezando, sentándose en su lugar se dispuso a comer en silencio. Era en si una tradición, las tres siempre desayunaban juntas cuando estaban en el colegio, los edificios donde se encontraban los dormitorios estaban divididos en departamentos de 3 suites cada uno, las chicas desde que comenzaron a estudiar allí siempre habían estado juntas y aun que en determinados periodos alguna se tenía que ir, nunca alguien más podía ocupar su lugar.

Terminaron de comer y luego de 20 min ya estaban listas para comenzar el día, murmullos se escuchaban de todas partes aun a pesar de la hora, era temprano y la mayoría de las alumnas ya habían terminado de instalarse en sus respectivos dormitorios, por lo que habían salido a explorar los alrededores para matar el tiempo en el que las clases empezaban, por eso se podían ver colegialas platicando en todos lados con sus elegantes uniformes marineros de color negro y detalles blancos, lo que las diferenciaba eran el color de sus corbatines ya que dependiendo del curso era el color que debían portar, rojo para las de primero, azul para las de segundo y verde para las de tercero.

Ligeras reverencias en respuesta a los saludos que les daban eran dirigidas a las alumnas con las que se encontraban al caminar, cualquiera que las viera jamás pensaría que aquellas tres chicas tenían un carácter difícil, pues sus sonrisas amables y la manera tan grácil al caminar les daban un aspecto de perfección.

Un sonido característico les llamo la atención, rompiendo el silencio agradable que mantenían al dirigirse al edificio principal.

-ay no- suspiro cansinamente Chikane al mirar el mandatario del mensaje.

-déjame lo leo – tomando el teléfono Shizuru se dispuso a ver el mensaje, solo 3 datos ¨nombre, lugar, tiempo límite¨ - mmm… no parece tan difícil, solo es una misión de reconocimiento – devolviéndole el celular una sonrisa traviesa la delato.

-Ni lo pienses Shizuru Fujino – sabía lo que la castaña planeaba, esa sonrisa…, últimamente las cosas marchaban bien, no entendía por qué la mandaban a ella teniendo la organización personas igual de capaces, debía ser importante si era a quien mandaban y si era importante solo significaba una cosa, era también peligroso, un leve escalofrió le recorrió la columna, algo no andaba bien, sin embargo no dejo que su cara reflejara lo que pensaba.

-No lo pienses tanto pitufin, las dos te acompañaremos, también necesito un poco de aire fresco – Tenía que ir con ella, luego de la última misión no confiaba demasiado en las cosas que le pedían y quería ver qué tipo de información era tan importante como para mandar a la peliazul a buscarlo, un raro pesar la invadió al recordar aquel objeto que le fue entregado noches atrás, no había tenido el valor de ver los secretos que ocultaba pues algo dentro de sí le decía que cambiaría su vida drásticamente.

La peliazul al ver la mirada que Shizuma le lanzo asintió aceptando la ayuda, tal vez no era la única que pensaba que había algo raro en el asunto…

***Salón SP – 1 "A"***

El pedazo de tiza estrellándose en su frente le devolvió a la realidad, era medio día ya y su estómago vacío suplicaba a gritos alimento a pesar del cuantioso desayuno que había devorado aquella mañana, era algo que solo a ella le pasaba, el hambre le daba sueño y más si estaba en clase.

-Kuga-san, ¿primer día y ya durmiéndose en mi clase? – la cara de sueño con la que la pelinegra le miro hizo que la vena de su frente se hiciera más grande si era posible, pues daba la impresión de estar a punto de estallar, como maestra la paciencia era un don del cual podía sentirse orgullosa, pero parecía esfumarse al tener cerca a la pelinegra que desde primaria siembre había sido un dolor de cabeza.

-Pero Midori-sensei, es medio día ya, tengo hambre y siempre escoge las materias más aburridas para enseñar, ¿Cómo quiere que no me duerma? – con un movimiento ágil esquivo el borrador hecho proyectil que la maestra le lanzo, el quejido de su compañera al caer al suelo hizo que volteara a ver, la imagen Himiko con la marca roja del borrador en la cara fue suficiente para que la pelinegra estallara en risas – jajajajaja eres un imán para los objetos Himiko – decía abrazándose el estómago pues no podía parar de reír.

Sintió como el color se le iba de la cara, dejo que el enojo la dominara y había lastimado a otra alumna, apresurándose a llegar a su lado la ayudo a levantarse, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a la pelinegra hizo que esta dejara de reír, ya la castigaría severamente después, dando la clase por finalizada verifico una vez más que la rubia se encontrara bien y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte de esta se tranquilizó un poco más, aunque las líneas de tensión en su rostro no desaparecieron, este iba a ser un largo curso escolar, era la 5ta vez que le tocaba el mismo salón que Natsuki y sabía que eso significaba que su paz mental estaba acabada.

Le dolía donde el borrador le había dado, era la segunda vez desde que había entrado que un objeto chocaba contra su rostro, si no se hubiera encontrado mirando absorta por la ventana lo habría esquivado, aun así no pudo no acompañar a la pelinegra en su risa al irse la maestra, cuando se enteró que estarían en el mismo salón junto ella y Nagisa se alegró pues las dos le caían bien, el día anterior luego de la ceremonia de bienvenida habían ido a ver sus respectivos departamentos y fue grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta que compartían el lugar con la Peliroja, Natsuki y Mai estaban en el mismo edificio solo que en otro piso y compartían habitación con una extraña niña de secundaria, la cual era muy activa y se notaba a leguas la devoción que sentía por la pelinaranja. Luego de terminar de acomodarse se reunieron en el departamento de la pelinegra, la ¨Natsu cueva¨ era como la habían bautizado pues por donde miraras encontrabas tiradas las cosas de la chica, se la pasaron jugando todo el día y solo esa tarde fue necesaria para que una buena amistad naciera entre las 6 chicas.

-He de suponer que sería de mal gusto comentar que no debías estar esta vez en la trayectoria del borrador…

-¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Nagisa preocupada, había estado dormitando también por lo que no había podido ver claramente lo que había sucedido – mou, Natsuki-chan no deberías de burlarte así de Himiko, dado que fue tu culpa que le diera el borrador - suspiro al notar la mirada de indiferencia que la situación le causaba a la pelinegra, y aun que trato de no hacerlo una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios al ver la marca del golpe en la nívea piel de la rubia la cual le miraba con las mejillas infladas al notar la burla de la peliroja – lo siento, lo siento, es que, pff…jajajajajajajaja – estallo también en risas pues la verdad es que se veía realmente cómica la chica.

-¿de qué tanto ríen? – pregunto Mai al acercarse a las chicas seguida de Himeko.

-¡onee-chan! ¿Qué paso? – notando el estado en el que Himiko se encontraba se apresuró a llegar hasta ella, pues pensó que algo malo le había ocurrido, pero al observar lo que pasaba solo pudo reaccionar como la pelinaranja a su lado…estallando en risas – jajajajajaja…no…jajajajaja…no pue…de…ser…jajajajajaja ¿otra vez? – no podía dejar de reír.

Las 3 chicas reían felizmente ante la mirada apenada de la gemela ojiazul, ignorando los murmullos de sus demas compañeras las cuales desde que había pasado el accidente no les había dirigido la palabra, no porque no quisieran, si no por que conocían el carácter de la pelinegra y aun que la admiraban le tenían miedo, pues su clásica mirada gélida hacia a muchas temblar, aunque eso no les impedía observar a las 5 chicas las cuales destacaban por su belleza y más ahora cuando reían tan relajadamente.

El sonido del estómago de Natsuki las interrumpió recordándoles que era hora de ir a comer. Por lo que dirigiéndose a los jardines se dispusieron a buscar un lugar para almorzar, se habían levantado temprano y tanto Mai, Himeko y Nagisa, habían preparado un rico y abundante desayuno por lo que también les había quedado suficiente para el almuerzo.

-¿Ya decidieron a que club piensan entrar? – llevaba horas pensando en ello, no era buena para nada más que los estudios por lo que se encontraba indecisa de a que club podría pertenecer, solo de imaginarse causando algún accidente le ponía los nervios de punta, en Estados Unidos saliendo del colegio siempre se iba directo a casa por lo que nunca le prestó atención a otra cosa más que a sus amados libros.

-mmm…Si pudiera pertenecer a un club entraría al de cocina, porque Mai estaría allí y solo me dedicaría a comer – dándole un gran mordisco a su sándwich relleno en su mayoría con mayonesa miro nostálgica a la pelinaranja quien solo pudo dar una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Entonces no perteneces a ninguno? – pregunto extrañada Nagisa.

-Tanto Natsuki como yo practicamos Motociclismo, aunque ahora apenas estamos en Gp 2, entrenamos muy duro para llegar a correr con los grandes algún día, por ello siempre andamos cortas de tiempo – respondió Mai con entusiasmo en la voz.

-Yo entrare a Natación – comento Himeko, si para algo era buena era para ese deporte, llegando a ganar varios campeonatos importantes contaba con cierta fama en el mundo de la natación profesional, se sentía en casa cada vez que su cuerpo estaba en el agua, era el deporte en el que su hermana mayor era muy buena ya que su madre siempre la aventaba a la piscina para despertarla por el sueño profundo que tenía, la extrañaba demasiado pero al estar en el agua sentía que podía escuchara aconsejándola y guiándola al nadar, por un momento hacia que olvidara que ya no estaba con ellas, que no estaba muerta.

-¿Himeko?

Estaba llorando sin darse cuenta, lagrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro por los recuerdos del pasado, limpiándose las lágrimas le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermana quien la miraba con el mismo dolor en la mirada al comprender los sentimientos sentía –Estoy bien, perdón por haberlas preocupado, es solo que empecé a nadar por mi hermana mayor, ella murió en un accidente hace 2 años, por lo que aún me duele recordarla.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar cosas tristes.

-No te preocupes Nagisa, no es tu culpa y tanto Himeko como yo comprendemos y nos adaptamos a la situación, es difícil pero tratamos de superarlo, yo entrare a Kendo, siempre he sentido gran respeto por el arte de la espada y al vivir en Francia solo pude practicar esgrima, aikido y jiujitsu, estas disciplinas enseñan un manejo diferente de la espada y me gustaría agregar el kendo entre ellas – igual le dolía hablar del tema, por lo que ágilmente cambio la conversación para que no les preguntaran más sobre el tema.

-Supongo que ninguna acudirá a mi rescate y me acompañara a recorrer los clubes…

-supones bien – contesto aun comiendo Natsuki.

Por lo que las demas asintieron en común acuerdo, la peliroja suspiro decepcionada, al menos tendría algo que hacer esa tarde.

***Edificio E – Consejo Estudiantil***

Ya era un poco más del medio día, tanto Shizuru como Chikane se dirigían hacia el edificio que se encontraba rodeado de hermosos jardines repletos de distintos tipos de flores, dándole un aspecto de ensueño.

-son hermosos- emocionada se acercó a un bloque de tulipanes y tomando uno lo acerco a su rostro para poder olerlo.

-Es magnífico que te gusten, porque es nuestra obligación cuidar de estos jardines – rozando las flores con la palma de la mano, la castaña disfrutaba el suave roce.

-Algo bueno tenía que traer la orden de mi madre, al menos no será tan tedioso el pertenecer al consejo, que la Kaichou sea una delicia y esto será un éxito.

-¿Aun no sabes quién es la Kaichou? – con sorpresa en la voz la castaña miro hacia la peliazul.

-No, Shizuma me lo iba a decir ayer pero nos pusimos a pelear y ya no me lo dijo – encogiéndose de hombros retomo el camino hacia el edificio – sinceramente me sorprendió el saber que no serias tú, era algo que ya daba por hecho, ¿Por qué no fuiste elegida para el puesto Shizuru?¿Fueron órdenes del abuelo Sasuke?.

-No, el abuelo no tiene nada que ver, me ofrecieron el puesto, pero lo rechace, ser la Kaichou lleva mucho tiempo y necesito emplearlo en otra cosa – contesto la castaña siguiéndola.

-¿otra cosa?- pregunto curiosa, Shizuru eran de las personas que siempre realizan lo que se espera de ellas, conocía a la castaña y para que haya rechazado el puesto, algo realmente importante debería estar ocurriendo.

-Mi sucesión ha sido aprobada, solo necesito el tiempo suficiente para realizar lo que me pidan y siendo la Kaichou tiempo es lo que menos tendría – aun quería saber más, desde que el primer contacto con Pandora sabía que todo iba a ser diferente, no quería ocultárselo a sus hermanas pero era necesario, algo estaba cambiando dentro de ella y no quería que ese algo las dañara.

-Felicidades Shizuru, ya era tiempo, pensé que el abuelo jamás te dejaría salir del nido – le emocionaba la idea de que la castaña ya estuviera en esa etapa, tanto Shizuma como ella habían empezado desde años anteriores, pero con la castaña fue diferente, su abuelo evitaba que esta tuviera contacto innecesario con aquel mundo, cosa que le preocupaba también puesto que sentía que aunque tenía la capacidad no estaba lista.

-No seas tan dura con él, me quiere demasiado, es normal que me proteja como lo hace – sin embargo ahora no se sentía realmente protegida, ¿cuál era la verdadera motivación de su abuelo?, la mayoría de su infancia le fue inculcado una forma de pensar, pero ahora con Pandora era lo contrario, podía notar en el semblante de Chikane la preocupación, sabía que creía que no estaba lista pero ya no era así, no era la inocente y amable Shizuru, tenía en su poder un arma letal, un arma que estaba destruyéndola por dentro, el saber es poder y lo que ella sabía ya es que su poder destruiría todo lo que tocase – Estaré bien – Sonrió tranquilizando un poco a la peliazul, no quería alertarla del temor que le afectaba, sabía que la peliazul no le creería del todo pero al menos evitaría que tocaran más sobre el tema, de las 3 siempre fue la que mejor ocultaba sus emociones, era sin duda, la mejor actriz.

-Como digas – sabía que algo estaba mal, pero ese tono le decía que no quería hablar más del tema, pertenecer a su mundo no era fácil y el liderarlo menos, no podía decirle más cuando ella misma tenía sus propios demonios internos con los que lidiar, la dejaría en paz pero le vigilaría de cerca, la castaña era la más frágil de las 3 y por eso era su deber protegerla.

El edificio de 3 pisos donde se alojaba el Consejo Estudiantil era de un estilo renacentista pero a la vez moderno, al entrar al espacioso living se podían observar 4 puertas de madera a los lados, al final, una escalera de mármol en forma de Y comunicaba al segundo piso, el cual era un pasillo que rodeaba el living del primero, en las paredes del lugar se podían observar retratos de los antiguos consejos, 2 puertas de cada lado comunicaban a las salas principales. Una vez dentro ambas chicas se dirigieron a la puerta del lado izquierdo pues era la del consejo, varias mesas unidas formaban un circulo, en estas se encontraban distribuidos los asientos correspondientes a las integrantes, puertas corredizas conectaban a dos salas en cada lado, una llevaba a la sala de control y la otra al despacho de los altos puestos del consejo, donde también se encontraba la escalera que llevaba al 3er piso; al despacho de la Presidenta del Consejo. Al entrar el aroma de las flores traído por el aire al pasar los amplios ventanales que daban a los jardines las recibió, era el segundo día y solo Shizuma se encontraba en el lugar absorta en su tableta.

-Llegan tarde – había estado revisando los historiales de las alumnas propuestas para el consejo, tenía bastante que hablar con las otras dos chicas y sentía que el tiempo no le iba alcanzar –Tomen asiento, les diré como trabajaremos.

-Acabamos de salir, perdona el retraso – sentándose le lanzo una mirada a Chikane para que esta hiciera lo mismo, pues la chica se había quedado mirando a la peligris con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Porque tengo que recibir órdenes de esa?

-Pues porque ella es la jefa aquí – dijo tranquilamente la castaña, aunque en seguida se golpeó mentalmente, lo había dicho sin pensar.

-¿ha? – eso no era bueno, y menos con la sonrisa de triunfo con la que la peligris le miraba – no me digas que…- sintió como su mundo se venía abajo, adiós a las esperanzas de una misión perfecta.

-Shizuma es la Kaichou…- confirmo con un suspiro al observar la sangre de la peliazul reunirse en su rostro.

-¡Jamás lo aceptare!

-Uy, llorare de la angustia sin poder dormir por eso.

-serás….

El sonido de la alarma del celular de la castaña les interrumpió – ara… es hora del té, dejemos esta discusión para otra ocasión – levantándose de su lugar, se dispuso a preparar el té en el mini bar que se encontraba en la habitación continua. No le agradaba verlas pelear y sabía que con un buen té se tranquilizarían.

No le gustaba el hecho de que Shizuma sea la Kaichou, le haría la vida imposible con sus burlas, pero noto la advertencia en la voz de la castaña y no quería hacerla enojar, por lo que tomando aire se tranquilizó y se sentó tranquilamente esperando lo que la peligris les diría.

-Se lo que estás pensando, tampoco a mí me agrada el hecho de soportarte, por lo que he pensado en un trato que nos beneficiara a ambas – Pero no era que no la soportara, de hecho le encantaba pelear con ella, pero sabía que si las dos estaban juntas mucho tiempo no aguantaría no molestarla y entonces las que estén en el consejo se darían cuenta de sus verdaderas formas de ser y eso era un lujo que no se podían dar.

-¿a qué te refieres?- Que no soportara que le dé órdenes no significa que no le gustara estar con ella, le dolió el rechazo de la peligris pero no le daría el gusto de que lo notara.

-Como sabes, el Consejo Estudiantil tiene a su cargo el departamento de Disciplina y Control, a pesar de que es parte de mi jurisdicción, he decidido darte a ti el poder de controlarlo, les daré la otra sala con su centro de control y despachos respectivamente, así que no tendrás que estar aquí ni tener nada que ver con lo que hagamos, no tendrás que rendirme cuentas ni nada por el estilo, serás tu propia jefa, lo único que te pido es que al momento de tomar decisiones importantes me mantengas informada ya que este es un trato entre nosotras, a los ojos de la directora y los demas administrativos seré yo la responsable de lo que ocurra – conocía los problemas que tenía Chikane con las figuras de autoridad y también no quería que esta se sintiera incomoda a su lado, pues sabía que siempre que lo necesitara la tendría cerca para acudir a ella, sin embargo era orgullosa y jamás aceptaría que necesitaba a la peliazul.

La chica se encontraba aun confundida por la noticia, no entendía porque la peligris actuaba de esa manera, primero la rechazaba y luego era amable con ella, algo debía estar tramando - ¿completa libertad? – pregunto extrañada, descubriría lo que Shizuma tramaba y cuando eso sucediera le obligaría a arrodillarse pidiendo clemencia. Reía solo de imaginarlo.

-Chikane estás babeando – le señalo la castaña al regresar con un juego de té.

-lo siento –dijo limpiándose el rostro.

-¿Aceptas? – pregunto Shizuma aun algo nerviosa por la risa malévola que tenía antes la peliazul.

-acepto…

-fufufu… esto se pondrá interesante – sentencio la castaña antes de tomar un sorbo de su té, había escuchado todo lo que la peligris había dicho y encontraba interesante el asunto.

-ahora que estamos de acuerdo, veamos a las candidatas a los diferentes puestos – tomando su Tablet hizo que las ventanas se cerraran y apagando las luces, encendió el monitor tridimensional que se encontraba en el centro de circulo.

-Este es el monitor principal, frente a ustedes notaran que se encuentra una tableta, dicha tableta solo la usaran cuando estemos aquí, tienen una conexión directa con el monitor, si durante la junta quieren obtener una información más detallada solo tienen que seleccionar la imagen y atraerla sobre su tableta - esperó a que las chicas terminaran de encender las propias, seleccionando una carpeta de su Tablet la arrastro hacia el monitor y en seguida en él se podía observar los perfiles de las alumnas del colegio. Foto, historial y características componían dichos perfiles permitiéndoles así tener una idea del tipo de personas eran.

-será una larga tarde…-suspirando la peliazul observaba la lista interminable de perfiles que estaba frente a ella y tomando su Tablet se dispuso a trabajar.

***Deportivo Hattori* **

La luz del atardecer tintaba de naranja las canchas de tenis, llevaba más de 3 horas entrenando y el cansancio se reflejaba en su cara, pronto seria el torneo de selección de las titulares y por lo tanto debía entrenar más, como la capitana su responsabilidad era darles el ejemplo a sus demas compañeras. Dirigiéndose a la banca que se encontraba a un lado de la cancha tomo un largo trago de agua disfrutando el alivio que le daba a su sedienta garganta, guardando sus raquetas se sentó secándose el sudor mientras observaba a las de menor grado recoger las pelotas y apagar la maquina lanzadora que momentos antes había utilizado.

-Chikane-san - acercándose a la peliazul, un leve temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la azulada mirada posarse en ella, no era que no se haya acostumbrado a la chica, siempre le pasaba cuando la peliazul le miraba, la conocía desde la primaria y siempre le pareció un tanto solitaria, pero aun así siempre se acercaba a ella, pues en el fondo le encantaba observar la amable sonrisa con la que siempre le recibía.

-buenas tardes Shimako-san, en que puedo ayudarte – La hermosa castaña siempre le había caído bien, era amable y un tanto tímida pero su popularidad en el club de tenis rivalizaba con la de ella, era una de las pocas chicas que le trataban como una compañera cualquiera y eso lo agradecía ya que su forma de ser sacaba su lado amable sin tener que aparentarlo.

-mmm…en nada en realidad, solo me dieron ganas de saludarte – sentándose a su lado sonrió notando como las demas chicas a su alrededor murmuraban al verla junto a la peliazul.

-cuidado, podría pensar que te has enamorado de mi – respondió la peliazul sonriendo al notar el leve sonrojo de la rubia.

- Sigue soñando Chikane Himemiya- respondió cruzándose de brazos - mi amor es solo para el tenis – dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en la rubia que jugaba en la cancha continua a donde estaban.

-El amor que tiene por el tenis es inmenso, siendo capaz de amar de esa manera, las dos harían una hermosa pareja – contesto observando también a la rubia que captaba la atención de la castaña.

-¡Chikane-san! Mou…que cosas dices, ella…jamás me haría caso…-murmuro con dolor esperando que la peliazul no escuchara lo último. Estaba profundamente enamorada de la chica pero ella solo tenía ojos para el tenis.

-Puedo reconocer que Satou-san es muy dedicada en el club, pero no creo que no se haya percado de tu belleza, estoy segura que si hablaras con ella se darían cuenta de lo mucho que tienen en común – dijo la peliazul tomando de la barbilla a la castaña y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Deteniéndose a último momento atrapó la pelota que se dirigía peligrosamente a su rostro y sonriendo, le guiño el ojo a la castaña quien a pesar de no tener ningún sentimiento romántico por la peliazul había quedado rojísima – ¿Vez? – Parándose volteo a ver a la rubia quien le miraba fijamente con claro enojo en la mirada – Sayonara Shimako-san… – despidiéndose de la castaña, tomo sus cosas y dirigiéndose directamente a donde la rubia se encontraba le entrego la pelota – La próxima vez cuida más tu spin, podrías lastimar a alguien Satou-san.

-No necesito de tus consejos Himemiya – respondió apretando los dientes, no sabía que le pasaba, un segundo estaba entrenando y al siguiente sintió su sangre hervir al ver a Shimako Toudou riendo tan plácidamente con la Peliazul y luego al ver como Chikane se acercó para besar a la chica algo dentro de ella estallo, su cuerpo se movió solo, le pego a la pelota tan fuerte como pudo mandándola directamente al rostro de la peliazul, no le importaba lo que Chikane hiciera con su vida pero conocía la reputación coqueta de la peliazul y primero muerta que permitir que le hiciera daño a la castaña.

-Vaya… no puedo imaginar que he podido hacer para ocasionarte tanto enojo, mis más sinceras disculpas por ello – posando su mano en el hombro de la rubia se acercó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para que nadie más le escuchara – Si es por Toudou-san, suplico tu perdón, no sabía que ella era de tu propiedad… –susurro esperando que sus palabras ocasionaran en la rubia el efecto deseado, y sin más se retiró hacia las duchas.

La palabras de la peliazul aun resonaban en su mente, ¿si es por Toudou?, ¿acaso ella…? – imposible – murmuro preparándose para seguir jugando, sin embargo, al mirar hacia la castaña su mirar azul se topó con el de ella, logrando que el enojo que sentía se evaporara, Shimako era la princesa del club al igual que la peliazul, las dos hacían una hermosa pareja, no era su problema, pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía esta opresión en el pecho?, ella era Satou Sei, una de las 5 estrellas del club de tenis, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en esas cosas ahora.

Shimako no podía evitar sonreír ante la actitud de la peliazul, sabía que está había estado jugando y aun así sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, pero no pensaba que podía latir más rápidamente como lo hizo cuando su mirada se topó con el de la rubia, por un momento su cuerpo se paralizo y sintió la sangre reunirse en su rostro, era tan hermosa… sintió un enorme vacío al momento en que la otra chica rompió el contacto volteando el rostro, pero no se desanimó pues tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a la rubia y esperaba que fuera lo que ella creyó ver por un momento, tomaría el consejo de Chikane y seria valiente por lo menos en esta ocasión.

Como había temido, el deportivo se encontraba lleno de chicas entusiastas que siempre le saludaban obligándole a responder, ya casi había llegado a los vestidores de tenis cuando un grupo de chicas del vestidor continuo donde se encontraba el club de natación salieron topándose con ella.

-Buenas tardes Miya-sama – le saludaron las chicas.

-Buenas Tardes – respondió el saludo la peliazul notando como una de las chicas solo se le quedo mirando fijamente sin decir nada, era muy hermosa, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura y el deseo de recorrer con sus dedos la suavidad de aquel cabello le invadió sorprendiéndola, se perdió en el mirar violeta de la chica y por un instante pareció que se encontraban solo ellas dos en aquel lugar.

Se había quedado sin palabras, sabía todo lo que había que saber de Chikane Himemiya y aun así su belleza le impacto, se le había quedado mirando fijamente sin saber cómo reaccionar, había estado esperando el momento de toparse con la peliazul mas no pensó que fuera tan pronto – Kurusugawa Himeko – se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

-Chikane Himemiya – un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas para el asombro de las que se encontraban allí, tomando su mano una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal y el latido de su corazón se aceleró increíblemente, ¿Quién demonios era esa chica que le hacía querer arrancarle la ropa allí mismo y memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo?, nunca había sentido tal necesidad de alguien y que aquella desconocida lograra eso en ella le atemorizo bastante.

-Mucho gusto, Chikane-chan – sonrió saboreando el nombre de la peliazul en sus labios – perdona mi atrevimiento, espero no te moleste que te llame de esa manera – soltando la mano de la peliazul, trato de ordenar sus sentimientos pues el toque de la chica le había afectado.

- Puedes llamarme como gustes, apreciaría de igual forma el que me permitieras llamarte Himeko – respondiendo ya más tranquila intentando controlar sus emociones.

-Me encantaría.

-que tengas buenas tardes chicas – se despidió disponiéndose a entrar al vestidor, pero antes de pasar la puerta se detuvo levemente – Espero verte de nuevo, Himeko…- sin más, se marchó, dejando a las chicas aun asombradas por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Waaaaa…Kurusugawa-san, es la primera vez que veo a Miya-sama sonrojarse de esa manera- dijo emocionada una de las chicas.

-Siiii, aunque es siempre amable por lo general solo nos saluda y ya, pero a ti hasta te llamo por tu nombre – suspirando por la emoción la chica tomo abruptamente a la rubia por las dos manos – Himeko-san, eres genial.

-jejeje…no creo que sea para tanto – sonrojada la chica respondía temerosa al aparente estado de emoción en el que las chicas se encontraban – Es tarde ya, quisiera ver la piscina antes de retirarme a mi dormitorio y a mi hermana no le gustaría que llegue tarde – tratando de cambiar de tema, las distrajo un momento, por lo que retomando todas el camino se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la piscina principal, aunque en el camino retomaron el tema para sufrimiento de la rubia ojivioleta.

Con las palmas apoyadas en la pared podía sentir el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de la rubia que había conocido momentos antes, la intensidad de sus sentimientos le abrumaban, sus labios rojizos y carnosos le hacían desear besarla hasta la locura, no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero el agua fría no lograba enfriar su cuerpo aun hirviendo del deseo. Frustrada termino de ducharse y ya una vez lista se dirigió hacia los dormitorios, caminado por el sendero sentía el aire jugar con su cabello, el atardecer iluminaba su rostro, su mirada reflejaba deseo, su andar denotaba seguridad y en su mente se encontraba un solo pensamiento… "Serás mía Himeko…"

***Cede Principal Ruppu Tokio***

El grupo Ruppu era conocido por efectuar las mejores carreras clandestinas tanto de motos como de autos, su manera de trabajar era simple, quienes participaban recibían una aplicación en la cual se les anunciaba la hora y el lugar de una carrera, tenían gente dentro de la policía permitiéndoles saber los movimientos de la misma y así evitar sorpresas desagradables en el transcurso de alguna carrera, eran ya las 9 de la noche y la mayoría de los corredores se encontraban ya en el lugar de la carrera, esta noche sería un circuito para motos, contaban con la participación de más de 20 pilotos.

-Todo listo Midori-sama- anuncio una de las asistentes a la peliroja que se encontraba sentada en un enorme sillón.

-jejeje…Chicos, esta carrera es muy importante pues cierto cachorrito al regresado al rebaño, ¡todo tiene que salir perfecto!- emocionada alzo en alto su tarro de cerveza, podía sacarle de sus casillas pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la pelinegra era una de sus mejores pilotos, ganaría mucho dinero esta noche y su emoción contagiaba a todo su equipo, observando las distintas tomas que se apreciaban en la pantalla que cubría casi toda la pared del lugar, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro al notar ya en el lugar la moto plateada.

-¡Hi, Midori-sama!- respondieron al unísono los chicos, cada uno tenía a su cargo una cámara que se encontraban colocadas en puntos estratégicos en todo el circuito, transmitiendo por internet todo lo que sucedería en la carrera, eran los mejores y su inmensa popularidad lo evidenciaba.

***Carretera 21, principal, Tokio***

Todo el lugar era un caos total, pero siempre era de esa manera antes de alguna carrera, se podían ver motos por doquier, la música y el alcohol abundaban en donde miraras, la emoción se sentía en todas partes.

-¿Qué tal esta? – Pregunto Mai acercándose a la Pelinegra que se encontraba frunciendo el ceño al estudiar el circuito en su celular.

-Muchas curvas, dos muy cerradas, una elevación y un declive muy amplio casi al final, teniendo en cuenta la dirección del viento a nuestro favor, diría que es pan comido – confiada guardo su celular, y cruzándose de brazos le lanzo una cariñosa mirada a su poderosa máquina, su BMW K 1200s plateada.

-Los chicos han terminado de alistarse, han dado el anuncio que en 5 min empezara la carrera – avisándole se dispuso a ponerse la chamarra distintiva de *Los Lobos* que era negra con detalles rojos y en la espalda el logo característico del grupo, eran 5 solamente que aun que participaban ya en la liga profesional no podían alejarse de las carreras callejeras las cuales les habían dado sus mejores recuerdos en el asfalto, ya que, no hay nada mejor que lo ilegal.

-Voy – colocándose también su chamarra se dispuso a llevar su moto a la línea de partida, tras de ella se encontraban Kansaki Reíto y Shuzushiro Haruka, ambos ya listos con sus cascos colocados, pero podía darse cuenta que eran ellos por sus motos y las chaquetas del grupo que portaban, en la tercera fila se encontraba ya Mai lista y a su lado Hasekura Rei, hacia resonar el rugido de su motor, estaban todos listos.

-Let's Do It, baby…- dijo para sí misma sintiendo como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, tenía todo para ganar, estaba muy segura de sí misma hasta que el potente sonido del motor a su lado llamo su atención – esa moto…-murmuro asombrada y un extraño estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, un sudor frio bajo por su columna al reconocer dicha moto – unaHonda CBR1100XX Blackbird… – ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría conducir una maquina como esa en una carrera clandestina? Su piloto se mataría de seguro. No sabía si sentir admiración o bajarse y meterle una paliza al piloto de aquella maquina por su estupidez. Pero de algo estaba segura, el aura que emanaba del conductor de aquella moto era diferente, admiro la belleza de aquella moto la cual había sido cromada de un color violeta, ¨Kiohime¨ leyó el nombre que se encontraba escrito con letras doradas tanto en la moto como en el casco del piloto el cual se encontraba vestido con un traje negro y detalles violetas. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando el piloto volteo a verla he hizo sonar de nuevo el motor. 

El sonido que anunciaba el conteo final para que empezara la carrera hizo que todos los pilotos se pusieran en posición y un rugir de motores se escuchó cuando la carrera dio inicio entre vítores y porras de los que se encontraban allí.

*Dormitorios Hattori*

Era ya de noche y la tranquilidad reinaba ya en los dormitorios, mientras la mayoría de las alumnas se encontraban ya durmiendo, en una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso una rubia se encontraba observando el deportivo iluminado a lo lejos.

-¿Himeko? ¿No piensas venir a la cama? – preguntaba Himiko mientras sentándose en la cama daba pequeñas palmaditas a su lado. Siempre dormían juntas desde la infancia pues no soportaban la soledad de la noche.

-Hoy en el Deportivo, he visto a Chikane Himemiya- decía mientras la imagen de la peliazul volvía a su mente. Tanto Himiko como ella estaban allí por venganza, sin embargo, por un momento, al mirar aquellos ojos amables había flaqueado, pero ahora estaba más tranquila y se juró que no volvería a pasar, aunque el deseo de besar aquellos labios que dulcemente habían pronunciado su nombre no se le quitaba.

-¿Dio muestras de reconocer tu rostro?- le preocupaba el extraño presentimiento que sentía, conocía a su gemela y sabía que algo había ocurrido, mas no quería interrogarla, ambas conocían cuál era su misión y sabía que Himeko cumpliría con lo que se esperaba de ella.

-No, por como actuó Chikane Himemiya no tiene ninguna idea de nuestra existencia, sin embargo, parece ser que no le soy indiferente, pues por lo que pude escuchar de mis compañeras del club, era la primera vez que Himemiya trataba a alguien como me trato a mí.

-Si es así podemos aprovecharnos de eso Himeko – dijo emocionada Himiko abrazando a su hermana por la espalda.

-Que mejor venganza que no solo destruir su vida, sino también su corazón, jajaja… – una risa malévola salió de ella mientras ambas chicas observaban como las luces que iluminaban el deportivo se apagaban.

-Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé, jajaja…- dijo Himiko uniéndose a la risa de su hermana.

*Edificios residenciales Oppogi, Tokio*

El manto oscuro de la noche ayudaba a las dos chicas que se encontraban en lo alto de uno de los edificios, vestidas completamente de negro se resguardaban para evitar que alguien las vea.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió Shizuru? Le dijiste que era a las 11 ¿cierto? – molesta checaba por enésima vez su celular esperando leer alguna respuesta a los mensajes que le había enviado a la castaña.

-Si le avise, deja de estar llorando, seguro algo surgió y no podrá llegar, en serio Chikane algunas veces no puedo imaginar cómo tu madre te soporta – exasperada termino de colocarse la pequeña mochila negra en la espalda lanzándole una mirada de enfado a la peliazul.

-No lo hace, he allí la cuestión.

-Y lo dices tan orgullosa…-suspiro rindiéndose – Y bien, es tu misión aun así te ayudare, me has traído hasta aquí pero aun no me dices de que se trata, habla – ordeno esperando a que la peliazul terminara de ponerse su mochila y se posicionara a su lado.

-Según la orden es investigar la residencia de uno de los científicos de la empresa el cual fue muerto hace algunos días atrás por cargo de traición, quieren que recupere toda la información que haya podido quedar en su departamento, como esta reportado como desaparecido eso nos ha dado ventaja pues la policía aún no ha podido intervenir – dijo la chica ya con la mirada seria y observando el piso del científico que se encontraba en el edificio frente a ellas unos pisos más abajo.

-¿Sabes de quien se trata? – pregunto sintiendo de pronto reseca la garganta.

-mmm…Físico Nuclear Aoi Katsuro, científico de la 3ra división de investigación – guardando de nuevo su celular, le hizo señas a la peligris para que la siguiera.

Parándose ambas chicas en el borde del edificio saltaron al mismo tiempo, presionando uno de los botones del brazalete dorado que tenían en ambas muñecas su mochila se abrió permitiendo la salida de un pequeño planificador, maniobrando con destreza se posicionaron cerca del piso objetivo y desplazándose hasta llegar allí, activaron los adaptadores con el cual se sujetaron a la ventana que daba a la habitación del físico, cortando el cristal con cuidado lo sujetaron hasta haber ingresado en la habitación, sacando la peliazul un extraño aparato rectangular lo acciono permitiendo que ondas vibratorias se desplazaran por todo el lugar, activando el control de su celular hizo señas a Shizuma para que le siguiera pues las ondas le mostraron un cuarto secreto que no aparecía en el mapa oficial del departamento. Al acercarse al lugar pudo notar que se encontraba a un lado de la cocina y observando todo a su alrededor se fijó en el extraño panel que se encontraba a un lado del refrigerador – Voala…- contenta coloco su celular en la base y accionándolo espero hasta que este decodificara la contraseña permitiéndoles así abrir la entrada a la habitación oculta –demonios…- murmuro al percatarse de la alarma silenciosa que acciono al ingresar a la habitación pues una luz roja parpadeante le puso en sobre aviso – Shizuma, tendremos compañía, el Físico tenía una alarma silenciosa – maldiciendo interiormente se dispuso a revisar todo a su alrededor.

-Recopila lo que puedas, y toma el disco duro de la computadora – le señalo Shizuma – hazlo rápido, vigilare mientras – habían entrado por la ventana precisamente para no llamar la atención de los que seguramente estuvieran vigilando en el interior del edificio, no tenían mucho tiempo, podía escuchar ya los pasos apresurados que se dirigían hasta donde ellas estaban.

-3 min, solo dame 3 min – apresurada desarmaba el computador lo más rápido posible, detestaba esas máquinas antiguas que tenían bastantes tornillos, el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta intempestivamente le hizo enojarse aún más.

La oscuridad reinaba y solo la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba aquel departamento, 3 hombres ingresaron con suma cautela barriendo con la mirada, iban avanzando despacio hasta que el sonido del cuchillo al cortar el viento les alerto, pero era demasiado tarde, los tres cuchillos impactaron en las frentes de los hombres provocando su muerte instantánea, la peligris avanzando rápidamente se posiciono a un lado de la entrada esperando a los demas hombres que entraban al escuchar el sonido de los cuerpos al caer, 5 hombres entraron al lugar, esperando hasta que el ultimo ingresara tomo el brazo de este justo antes de que se percatara de su presencia y doblándolo hacia afuera disfruto el crujir del hueso al romperse, asustados los demas hombres dispararon en su dirección pero ella ya había saltado protegiéndose en la pared cercana, sus ojos ámbar brillaban con instinto asesino, llenando de aire sus pulmones corrió ágilmente hasta situarse justo en medio de los 4 hombres que quedaban tomando impulso con ambas manos en el suelo pateo fuertemente las barbillas de dos de ellos provocando que cayeran al suelo, ya en el aire se impulsó tomando el brazo de cada uno de los dos hombres que quedaban y dando media vuelta los torció para que así al caer ambos se rompieran. Pateando a ambos en el cuello les rompió la tráquea provocándoles la muerte. Dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul sintió el frio acero del arma pegarse a su nuca, se había distraído, preparándose para atacar volteo rápidamente pero el chorro de sangre que le cayó a la cara le obstaculizo la visión.

-pensaba que eras buena en esto…- burlándose la peliazul soltó al hombre que segundos antes sostenía la pistola. Había terminado y se dirigía a apoyar a la peligris cuando se percató de la situación, su cuerpo reacciono por si solo y en un segundo se encontraba detrás del hombre y cortándole la garganta le daba fin.

- Maldición Chikane, por que le cortaste así, sabes perfectamente que de esa manera sangraría demasiado, ya me manchaste toda - limpiándose la sangre de la cara miro enfadada a la peliazul la cual solo le miraba con los brazos en jarras.

-esa era la idea, ahora vámonos antes que alguien más venga – no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a la peligris haciendo bilis, pudo simplemente perforarle la arteria vertebral al hombre pues produce una muerte más rápida y silenciosa, pero conocía a la peligris y odiaba manchar sus trajes de sangre, por lo que pensó sería divertido hacerle la pequeña broma.

-mmm…- de mal humor seguio a Chikane y saltando tras de ella usaron los planeadores hasta aterrizar a una calle oscura donde el auto negro de la peliazul se encontraba, ya seguras de que nadie les seguía se dirigieron a la Academia a toda velocidad.

*Torre de investigación Kuga*

Experimentos, papeles, reuniones y viajes, su vida giraba en torno a eso; su trabajo. Amaba lo que hacía, trabajaba asta tarde para lograr los mejores resultados, aún estaba molesta por la manera en la que Aiko Himemiya había menospreciado sus logros, trabajaba bastante en ello pero aún no lograba el resultado que quería, tomando un último trago de café, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. Mientras acomodaba las cosas en la cajuela escucho el eco de pasos acercándose, al voltear sintió la sangre huir de su rostro, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. La imagen frente a ella no podía ser real, respirando con dificultad observo a la castaña mujer quien se veía tan hermosa con su ajustado vestido rojo y sus tacones a juego, pero el miedo al mirar aquellos ojos rubíes que le miraban con tanto odio hizo que retuviera el aliento, en aquella mirada que antes le demostraba tanto amor ahora solo podía sentir un odio apabullante.

-Hello…Saeko…también me da gusto verte – sonriendo con placer al notar el miedo que provocaba en la pelinegra, se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Viola…-murmuro al sentir una inmensa opresión en el pecho.

* * *

><p>ohhhh jojojojo ha aparecido mi villana favorita, waaaaaa ¿que pasó en la carrera, por que no llego Shizuru a tiempo? ¿Por que Viola puede ser tan sexy? uuuuuhhhh jojojojo no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo que muchas preguntas seran contestadas, matta neee<p>

P.D: Love you inu-chan! *abrazo de oso*

jajajajaja XD


	6. Chapter 6 Melodia de Media Noche

**Capítulo 6 – Melodía de media noche**

***Carretera 21, principal, Tokio***

Faltaba poco tiempo para escuchar la señal de salida, en su mente repasaba el circuito que recorrería, era su ritual personal, su forma de enfocarse y le había funcionado en todos sus años de carrera, después de todo era Natsuki Kuga, una estrella del GP, no habría llegado a serlo por nada, sin embargo y a pesar de la confianza que se tenía no podía dejar de tener un extraño presentimiento hacia la piloto de la moto violeta a su lado, en un principio solo se había fijado en el potente motor de aquella moto, más al observar detenidamente a la piloto se había percatado que se trataba de una chica ¨y que chica…¨ pensó al notar su bien formado cuerpo. Continuo deleitándose con la vista hasta notar como la piloto había girado la cabeza en su dirección y sin saber como pero lo sabía, estaba segura de que aquella chica se había percatado de su escrutinio, por lo que volviendo su vista hacia el frente agradeció tener el casco puesto pues sentía como le ardía la cara de la vergüenza al ser descubierta.

Cerrando los ojos respiro profundamente, podía sentir cada fibra de su ser vibrando de la anticipación. Al sonar la señal de salida su cuerpo reacciono casi mecánicamente, avanzaba a gran velocidad con seguridad, más se controlaba pues aun no sentía un agarre correcto en los neumáticos, por un momento comenzó a rezagarse del resto de los pilotos más la moto violeta seguía a su lado, la distancia a los demas ya era notable pero se negaba a acelerar, el rugido del motor a su lado le hizo virar a ver, la otra chica le veía y extendiendo su mano cerro el puño con fuerza, le estaba retando y ella realizando el mismo movimiento acepto, sintió como las llantas adquirían el agarre que quería, estaba lista y era pasando la primera curva cuando la carrera de verdad empezaría, pues para la pelinegra se había reducido solamente a ellas dos.

Después de pasar la primera curva estaban a la par, las rayas en las que se convertían los focos de luz le daba una idea de la vertiginosa velocidad a la que iban, en poco tiempo ya habían alcanzado a los demas motociclistas, y con maestría les rebasaban, sin embargo al llegar al frente la situación era diferente, tanto Haruka como Reito le bloqueaban el paso, conocía ese tipo de movimientos, trabajar en equipo, mendigos, lo hacían a propósito para molestarle pues sabían que aquellas cosas le enojaban, mas no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, entrenaba con ellos, competía contra ellos, eran parte de su equipo profesional y les conocía por lo que después de varios intentos logro rebasarles por fin, fue una grata sorpresa notar que la moto violeta estaba ahora al frente, Mai le seguía el paso y por la manera en la que manejaba noto que esta seguramente estaba enojada de que su bloqueo no hubiera funcionado, ¨¿Quién rayos era aquella chica?¨ era bastante buena y controlaba su moto como si estuviera acostumbrada a ella, ya estaban por llegar a la última curva del circuito cuando se percató que la chica no disminuía su velocidad. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al notar como la chica entraba con aquella velocidad a la curva, era una curva muy cerrada, esa velocidad le haría derrapar y se mataría, sintió como si el corazón se le parara pues sus peores temores se realizaron y como en cámara lenta observo como la llanta trasera de la moto violeta derrapaba más para su sorpresa la chica controlo el derrape de manera increíble, era la primera vez que veía algo como eso en una carrera ilegal pues ese tipo de control era de profesionales, ella con todo el entrenamiento que tenía le había llevado años controlar las curvas y aun no podía controlarlas a la velocidad a la que la otra chica lo había hecho, una vez saliendo de la curva soltó el aire que había retenido inconscientemente, pensó que vería a la chica morir frente a ella y por algún motivo eso le molesto, estaba más que molesta, estaba furiosa. Activando el nitro alcanzo a la chica y le rebaso, obligándole a ella a activarlo también, ambas volaban como el viento y cada vez iban más y más rápido, ya estaban llegado a la colina, faltaban pocos kilómetros para la meta y las dos seguían batallando por la victoria, por lo que al llegar a la cima de la colina no disminuyeron la velocidad, un silencio casi etéreo se hizo entre los que veían la carrera, el salto que realizaron ambas motos fue algo que no se olvidaría en mucho tiempo, más los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar al observar a ambas pilotos controlar sus máquinas en el aire y aterrizar de manera precisa en el asfalto, más la pelinegra haciendo gala de su talento logro cruzar la meta victoriosa, derrapando estaciono su moto siendo rodeada enseguida por sus admiradores. Bajando de su moto se dirigió directamente donde se había estacionado la moto violeta, quitándose el casco lanzo una mirada fría a los que pretendieron seguirla haciéndoles desistir, a cada paso que daba su enojo crecía, llegando hasta donde se encontraba la chica quien se encontraba revisando algo en la montura, su enojo le hizo estallar.

-¡¿eres idiota?!- La chica claramente sorprendida por su grito volteo a verla, mas no le contesto, cosa que irrito aún más a la pelinegra – ¡Podrías haberte matado! Podrías…podrías- su ira era tal que sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, más las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta al observar el cabello castaño de la chica flotar con el viento al quitarse esta el casco, ¨ese cabello…esos ojos…¨ - Shizuru…-susurro sorprendida al darse cuenta de quién era la otra piloto.

-ara…que grato honor el que conozcas mi nombre, es injusto que yo no sepa el tuyo, me gustaría escucharlo, claro, si ya has finalizado de regañarme – contesto la chica tranquilamente.

-Yo…etto…- No sabía que decir, de todas las personas del planeta tenía que ser justamente la que había estado en su mente esos días la que tuviera enfrente, Dios sí que no le tenía el menor aprecio. – Natsuki…Kuga Natsuki – respondió por fin en un suspiro.

-fufufu…Natsuki-san, ahora que me ha dado la dicha de saber su nombre, ¿podría explicarme el por qué soy una… ¿idiota? – apoyándose en la moto cruzo los brazos esperando tranquilamente la respuesta de la pelinegra quien tenía un extraño parecido a un pez al abrir y cerrar la boca sin poder formular palabra alguna y por ultimo fijar la mirada al suelo frunciendo el ceño – puedo decirle con certeza que por más que mire de aquella manera el piso no se abrirá.

Levantando la mirada sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza, era cierto, estaba molesta con la castaña por su temeridad mas no era nadie para gritarle ni regañarle de aquella manera, ¡por dios! ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le grito? En definitiva no pensaba porque si lo hubiera hecho no se encontraría en aquella situación tan vergonzosa anhelando que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara.

-¿Esta mensa le está molestando?- pregunto alegremente Mai al acercarse a ellas.

-Claro que no, solo se encuentra alterada por mi aparente… ¿idiotez? Aunque sigo sin entender el por qué me ha señalado con dicho adjetivo, lo cual me gustaría me explicara – dijo la castaña claramente divertida por la situación.

-¿Tú también lo viste Mai? La manera en la que entro en aquella curva, pudo haberse matado – contesto alterada, la cara de asombro de la pelinaranja le hizo sentirse más tonta aun, era cierto que ella no tenía derecho a decir aquello luego de la carrera y las cosas que siempre realizaba, pero eso era diferente, por alguna razón el simple hecho de pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado a Shizuru le provoco un estremecimiento.

-Ciertamente no fue la manera más prudente de hacerlo mas no vi que tuviera problema alguno en controlar su moto, por el contrario me pareció una muestra de gran habilidad- contesto Mai algo extrañada, era raro ver a Natsuki alterada por algo como eso, sus vidas siempre estaban llenas de ese tipo de acciones, el hecho de que la morena no pudiera dejar de fruncir el ceño de aquella manera al observar la sonrisa de evidente alegría de la castaña le preocupo en cierto modo, algo no cuadraba, más prefirió no seguir indagando en ello por miedo a lo que pudiera llegar a encontrar.

-Gracias por el cumplido Mai-san y una disculpa por hacerte preocupar de esa manera Natsuki, no fue mi intención, acepto que fue temerario pero no me dejaba opción alguna puesto que la competencia era muy fuerte – dijo mirándola fijamente, haciendo referencia clara a quien consideraba una competencia fuerte.

-¡y un demonio la competencia! Siempre lo primordial es la seguridad, si no entiendes eso no tienes lo que se necesita para subirte en una moto.

-¡Natsuki!- exclamo con asombro Mai.

-¡¿Qué?! Solo he dicho la verdad y si no lo comprende no es mi problema – enojada se alejó de allí dejando a una muy molesta Mai y una divertida Shizuru.

-No se preocupe Mai-san, entiendo.

-Juro que un día de estos me dará una apoplejía por su culpa – suspirando le dirigió una mirada cansada a la castaña – Le pido no tome en cuenta los gritos de Nat, hace unos años sufrió un accidente que dejo casi destruida su moto favorita en una curva como esa, jamás se recuperó.

-¿Natsuki o la moto?

-La moto por supuesto – contesto la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

El sonido del celular de la castaña les interrumpió por lo que disculpándose se alejó un poco – Fujino – respondió al tomar la llamada - ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿por qué no me esperaron?...No es verdad, apenas son las…lo siento, no me percate que era tan tarde, si…llego en 10 min…de acuerdo, les veo allí…- había olvidado por completo la misión con Chikane y Shizuma, colgando el teléfono lo guardo de nuevo en su chaqueta.

-Lo cierto es que no me divertía tanto en una carrera como la de hoy, exprésele mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Natsuki-san por su preocupación y espero encontrarles de nuevo en alguna carrera venidera – colocándose el casco encendió la moto ya dispuesta a irse.

-Le daré el mensaje – respondió segundos antes de observar como la chica se alejaba a toda velocidad – seguro que se lo daré – murmuro mientras pensaba las una y mil maneras de rapar a una loba bipolar…

***Torre de investigación Kuga***

Habían pasado ya tantos años que pensó que el dolor que una vez le desgarro el alma por su partida ya estaría desterrado, más sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y la sensación de no poder respirar al querer contener las lágrimas le abrumo, quería decirle tantas cosas…

-Viola…- su nombre salió en un susurro, ella solo le miraba, pero en su mirada solo podía ver un odio tan grande que un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Hi… Saeko…me alegra poder verte – le saludo sonriendo más la sonrisa nunca llego a sus ojos.

Por la manera burlona en la que le contesto se dio cuenta que no le alegraba en absoluto, y eso le dolió, a pesar de todo siempre recordaba la sonrisa dulce y apasionada que le dedicaba, siempre llena de amor. Ahora no quedaba nada de aquella Viola que había amado, frente así tenía un ser incapaz de emitir otra emoción que no sea un odio profundo, la tensión en el aire era increíble.

-mmm… Te recordaba más platicadora – dijo Viola acercándose y provocando que retrocediera hasta sentir el frio metal del auto en su espalda.

Jadeo, atemorizada, una ola de pánico le embargó y echando un vistazo hacia la puerta del ascensor la idea de huir le paso por la mente, pero la castaña ya estaba a su altura y pegándose lo más que pudo al auto percibió su mirada dura y hambrienta.

-¿Por qué has regresado?- Tragando con dificultad no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos borgoñas.

-La cuestión es ¿Por qué no lo haría? – Respondió la castaña en un susurro mientras fijaba su mirada en sus labios.

El corazón empezó a latir rápidamente mientras sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba al escrutinio de la castaña la cual se iba acercando lentamente a ella.

-Saeko…- volvió a pronunciar su nombre mientras acercando su mano parecía a punto de acariciarle el cabello, la pelinegra cerrando los ojos aparto la cabeza instintivamente.

Sintió como si encendieran una hoguera en su interior al notar el cálido aliento de la castaña en su cuello y como le recorría con los labios aquellos lugares donde antes sus dedos le acariciaban.

Tomando su mandíbula con la mano le obligo a mirarla y noto como la mirada de odio que antes le dedicaba era sustituida por una de hambre intensa, la deseaba y el darse cuenta de eso su corazón palpito con esperanza, estaba siendo imprudente pero al diablo la prudencia, amaba aquella mujer y ahora ella estaba allí, de nuevo, así que ignorando la advertencia de su mente, busco los labios de Viola con desesperación, su beso no era tierno, su beso era apasionado y reflejaba la necesidad de llenar aquel vacío de tanto tiempo lejos la una de la otra.

-fufufu…no has perdido el toque – le susurro la castaña al separarse de ella, de nuevo la sonrisa burlona y mirada despectiva se apropiaba de su rostro.

-Has cambiado- suspiro Saeko cuando el peso que siempre sentía en su corazón regresaba con más fuerza – ya no te reconozco- intentado apartar la mano que la castaña mantenía en su rostro, gimió de dolor al sentir como esta le sujetaba del cuello.

-¿Que he cambiado? ¡Claro que he cambiado! ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?-

-Hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar…- respondió por lo que la castaña le soltó y cayendo al suelo tosía intentando respirar.

-Nunca…Saeko…Jamás haría lo que tú y esa gente hacen…Si eres tan ciega para no darte cuenta aun ahora es que estuve en lo correcto al marcharme –

El tono de decepción en su voz fue el golpe que faltaba y la esperanza se perdió, ella le amaba, Viola le odiaba y nada cambiaria lo que sus acciones del pasado habían ocasionado, creía que hacia lo correcto, levantándose se aliso la falda entrando a su auto apoyo su frente en el volante. La castaña no se movió y cuando pensaba que no diría nada sus palabras le dejaron helada.

-Repite lo que has dicho- dijo con un hilo de voz mientras sentía como el miedo se apropiaba de ella.

-dije…que es hora de que ellas sepan la verdad –

-¡NO! No te atreverías…- Pero por la mirada que le lanzó supo que sí que lo haría. Y entonces la desesperación empezó a llenarle - ¿Por qué? Ellas no tienen la culpa de nuestros actos, sufrirán por ello.

-jajaja…mírate…pareces tan desesperada que por un momento podría pensar que tu preocupación es sincera, no puedes mentirme más, lo único que te interesa es tu maldito proyecto, pero óyeme bien Saeko, sé que la fase 1 se ha completado por eso he regresado, si quieres destruirte a ti misma no te detendré, pero ten por seguro que hare lo necesario para detenerlos- dando media vuelta se alejó hasta subir a una camioneta negra que le esperaba.

Lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, su mundo se derrumbaría nuevamente y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Viola había vuelto y el infierno se desataría.

***Dormitorios Hattori, Departamento de Shizuma y las demas***

Después de dejar estacionada su moto en la cochera que compartía con Shizuma y Chikane se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio, aun no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, le invadía un extraño sentimiento de felicidad por la preocupación de la Pelinegra, pues claramente esos eres una idiota y te pudiste haber matado fueron reclamaciones por su bienestar – Natsuki…- susurro disfrutando el pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Quién es Natsuki?- Le pregunto una Chikane extrañamente contenta al momento de entrar detrás de ella, debía estar bastante distraída si no se había percatado de que sus dos amigas venían detrás de ella.

-Nadie…- respondió evadiendo la pregunta. Mas abrió mucho los ojos al notar a la peligris entrar, pues la susodicha se encontraba manchada de sangre - ¿Shizuma?-

-No preguntes-respondió está molesta mientras entrado a su habitación aporreaba la puerta.

Alzando la ceja se giró hacia Chikane la cual solo se dirigió a la cocina, después de tomar un bote de helado y sentarse en el sillón de la sala le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado – Vale, vale, creo que esta vez me pase tantito, pero fue por su bien – dijo la peliazul sin una pisca de arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué paso? Pensé que solo sería una misión de reconocimiento-

-Y lo fue, solo que con unos pocos estorbos, pero todo salió bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – encontramos una habitación secreta y logre obtener el disco duro de la computadora, ahorita que regrese Shizuma veremos que se esconde allí.

A pesar de trabajar para su abuelo por años no conocía lo suficiente al físico Aoi como para tener una opinión al respecto por lo de su muerte, pero si trabajaba en Proyectos de Asgarth no le sorprendía que este fuera muerto por su supuesta traición, le daba curiosidad lo que Shizuma y Chikane pudieran haber encontrado, después investigaría a profundidad cualquier otra información que pudiera sacar de Pandora.

Luego de que la peliazul terminara su helado se dirigió a su habitación, 10 min después regreso con un lector de discos duros y cambiada con un short azul y una blusa blanca, tras de ella apareció Shizuma ya limpia después de haberse dado una ducha, una vez instaladas en la sala se dispusieron a ver en la plasma la información que Chikane decodificaba del disco duro.

-¿SSN?- pregunto extrañada Shizuma, al leer las siglas que se veían en varios documentos.

-mmm…Seguridad Secreta Nacional, eso dice aquí- respondió Chikane señalando el pie de página de lo que parecía ser una lista.

-es la primera vez que escucho de ellos- comento la castaña frunciendo el ceño, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que encontrarían allí.

Siguieron revisando los documentos mientras sus rostros se volvían cada vez más sombríos por lo que iban descubriendo, la SSN contaba con 3 bases de investigación secreta.

-Esto no puede ser…- Frente a ellas aparecieron archivos codificados sobre un proyecto el cual se estaba llevando acabo por Asgarth, un sudor frio bajo por su frente al darse cuenta de lo que de seguro contenían dichos archivos, debía ser lo que su abuelo le había mostrado, ¿Cuánto sabrían en realidad de lo que pasaba Chikane y Shizuma?.

Por la mirada seria que la peligris le dirigió supo que esta estaba al tanto, Chikane se encontraba tratando de anular los scrips de protección, por su entusiasmo en dicha tarea le hizo pensar que tampoco era ignorante de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que saben de Valtica?- pregunto por fin por lo que las dos chicas le dirigieron una mirada con cierta renuencia a hablar de ello más suspirando la peliazul fue la primera en hablar.

-Valtica…Proyecto de investigación y experimentación avanzada en biomecánica y mejoramiento físico- explico la peliazul y echándole una mirada a Shizuma esta asintió en señal de aprobación para que continuara hablando – Mi madre y yo hemos estado trabajando en el mejoramiento del cuerpo humano, pero a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos lo único que hemos logrado ha sido la restructuración molecular a una velocidad x10 a la normal, prueba de ello es el Liken.

-¿Liken?- pregunto extrañada la castaña.

-El Liken es un compuesto químico el cual acelera la reconstrucción de células muertas permitiendo sanar una herida en horas cuando normalmente te llevaría días, yo y Chikane lo hemos necesitado muchas veces en nuestros entrenamientos de Levels- explico Shizuma

El Levels era una serie de etapas de entrenamiento riguroso en el cual se entrenaba militarmente el cuerpo al límite, Shizuru conocía el programa más nunca se forzaba como sabía que le obligaban a Shizuma o Chikane, ella entrenaba a su ritmo y no era que no fuera buena, era muy buena pero su fuerte estaba en el poder intelectual que poseía y la posición de mando que adquiriría pues para eso había sido entrenada, pues aun que eran como una trinidad en realidad Chikane y Shizuma en un futuro acatarían sus órdenes, ya que era la familia Fujino la que mandaba en Asgarth e iban a ser sus acciones lo que les afectarían a las 3.

-Tanto mi madre como yo nos dimos cuenta de la dificultad de manipular directamente el ADN, al principio intentamos adaptar cromosomas artificiales pero no funciono, los sujetos de prueba no soportaron el experimento, por lo que buscamos nuevas alternativas- Continuo explicando la peliazul.

-El Valium- menciono Shizuru notando el asombro en la cara de Chikane al darse cuenta que ella tenía esos conocimientos.

-Precisamente, el Valium es un poderoso elemento químico el cual aún no se ha podido identificar por completo su poder u origen, la encargada en esa área es la Ing. Kuga la cual ha estado trabajando conjuntamente con tía Shizune y mi madre para lograr su manipulación- respondió tranquilamente la peliazul.

-¿Como saben todo eso?-pregunto malhumorada la peligris – Pensé que era la única que sabía ciertas cosas, pero por lo visto aún me falta bastante información, ¿algo más que no sepa?.

-Yo solo sé lo que mi madre me ha dicho pero por lo que veo en estos archivos hay bastante información que nos puede aclarar más las cosas- contesto Chikane – De todas formas en dos días tengo que reunirme con ella para trabajar en la adaptación del modelo nuevo al sujeto de prueba, he de añadir que me emociona pues es la primera vez que mama me dejara estar presente, ya quiero ver cómo funciona pues hasta ahora los datos han dado buenas noticias.

¿Nunca ha estado con los sujetos de prueba? Se preguntó la castaña sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta pues por la mirada franca que le daba la peliazul algo le decía que no sería tan grandioso cuando se percatara de la realidad, ¿Cuánto conocimiento de lo que sucedía tenían las chicas realmente? Le preocupaba la respuesta a esa pregunta ya que se temía que los resultados de ese conocimiento no serían agradables para ninguna de las dos. -Por lo que sabemos no tenemos idea de quien apoyaba al Dr. Aoi ni cuanta información filtro, no podemos pasar esto por alto y tampoco decirlo al consejo.

-Shizuru, ¿Desconfías de nuestras familias?- pregunto extrañada Shizuma al notar la preocupación en la mirada de la castaña.

-En este momento desconfío hasta de mi sombra, dado el historial que nos precede no podemos tomar las cosas a la ligera, ya no somos las mismas de hace dos años y por experiencia puedo asegurar que en esta ocasión no seré tan ingenua, por eso necesito saber que cuento con su apoyo- contesto Shizuru sintiendo como un gran peso se instalaba en sus hombros.

Luego de un tenso silencio noto como las dos chicas se sentaban a ambos lados y le tomaban de la mano.

-Estoy contigo Shizu- dijo la peliazul tranquilizándola con una sonrisa.

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo la peligris mirándole fijamente.

Luego de un rato de ponerse de acuerdo se despidieron cada quien para ir a ocuparse de lo que le correspondía, Shizuma investigaría todo lo concerniente al doctor Aoi y que tan involucrada estaba su familia, Chikane se encargaría de terminar de decodificar los documentos que se encontraban en el disco duro y ella se encargaría de averiguar todo lo concerniente a la SSN.

Abriendo su laptop activo el enlace con el programa Pandora, había mucha más información que deseaba conocer, se sentía frustrada y enojada a la vez, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, había aceptado su responsabilidad a pesar de lo que eso le dolía mas era necesario, era necesario si quería salvar a aquella persona, su abuelo conocía sus debilidades y supo usarlas en su contra y de nuevo estaba la pregunta que le carcomía el alma ¿Sería realmente capaz de hacer lo que se esperaba de ella? Esperaba que sí, pues de ella pendía un buen resultado.

*Habitación de Natsuki*

-mmm…-un suspiro salió de los labios de Nagisa mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, había recorrido varios clubes esa tarde y aun no podía decidirse por uno, todos eran enfocados a talentos de los cuales ella carecía por falta de motivación claro está, su vida era la tecnología, no se lo había dicho a las demas pero ella era una experta en computación y su fama era grande en el mundo de los hackers más nadie sabía su verdadera identidad, nadie imaginaria que el famoso ¨Bird¨ era en realidad una chica, volvió a suspirar más sintió como expulsaba todo el aire de sus pulmones al chocar una almohada en su estómago - ¡oigan! – se quejó lanzándoles una mirada enojada a las 5 chicas que le miraban con expresión inocente.

-pff…jajajajaja- Himiko rodaba de risa al no poder contener más tiempo la cara de inocencia, delatándose como la autora de dicho lanzamiento – lo…lo siento…jajajaja….- intentaba disculparse la rubia sin lograr contener la risa.

Llevaban allí un buen rato ya, desde que llegaran a su departamento Mai y Natsuki muy alegres festejando que la pelinegra había ganado una carrera al parecer importante, las gemelas que ya se habían acostado no lo pensaron dos veces a la hora de juntarse al festejo. Así que allí estaban, jugando y bebiendo como si se tratara de agua, Himiko y Himeko eran las que se veían más afectadas por el alcohol, cosa impresionante dado que solo habían tomado unos vasos, jamás entendería a esas chicas, pero le gustaban, eran buenas personas y por un momento sintió como la culpa le invadía el alma, ella no era como ellas, tenía secretos que era mejor no guardar mas era necesario, sacudiendo la cabeza alejo los pensamientos pesimistas que le venían a la mente y enfocándose en la rubia se fue tras de ella – Himiko! Esta me las pagas- armándose con la almohada se la lanzo, pero la rubia al notar sus intenciones la esquivo dando la almohada directamente al rostro de Mai que uniéndose la batalla se volvió campal, almohadas volaban de un lado al otro de la habitación mientras Natsuki solo las observaba con el ceño fruncido. Siguieron jugando hasta que una a una se fueron quedando dormidas, acostada sin poder dormirse, la peliroja decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines, levantándose con cuidado, observo a las chicas ya dormidas -Dulces sueños- susurro mientras salía silenciosamente de la habitación.

Caminaba sin rumbo deleitándose con la agradable briza, la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para ver bien aun siendo ya muy tarde, perdiendo la noción del tiempo se disponía ya a regresar cuando una triste melodía llego a sus oídos y siguiendo el sonido de la música se dirigió hasta allí, saliendo entre los arboles llego a un hermoso jardín de flores de todo tipo el cual rodeaba un hermoso edificio donde alzando la mirada pudo ver la imagen de una hermosa pianista de largos cabellos plateados que tocaba un piano en la tercera planta del lugar, el aire movía las cortinas permitiéndole ver su perfil, pero la oscuridad de la noche y la altura a la que se encontraba le dificultaba verle el rostro, apoyándose en el árbol siguió escuchando aquella música hasta que sintió como lagrimas caían de su rostro, lloraba por aquella música, aquella melodía le hacía sentir la inmensa pena que la pianista transmitía ¨ ¿quién eres hermoso ángel? ¿Qué ocasiona tu dolor?¨. El ruido de una ramas al romperse le indico que alguien se acercaba, por lo que dando una última mirada a la peligris se retiró de aquel lugar.

*Dormitorio de Shizuru, 3:24 a.m.*

El sonido de su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel oscuro pasillo, avanzando unos pasos luces en los bordes del camino se encendieron guiándole al caminar, el silencio que reinaba le resultaba aterrador, recorría aquel lugar que parecía no tener fin, solo seguía la luz, sintiendo que mientras más avanzaba apenas podía respirar, había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando hasta que una luz brillante le indico que ya llegaba al final de aquel pasillo, avanzando hasta la luz se percató de que provenía de una pared de observación que daba a un cuarto completamente blanco, en ella se podían observar varias camas de tamaño infantil y a un lado varias niñas jugando y riendo, una sensación de miedo se apodero de ella al observar como las niñas dejaban de jugar y corrían hacia una de las esquinas al notar como sujetos uniformados de negro entraban a la habitación, dirigiéndose hasta las niñas las sujetaron y llevaron hasta las camas donde una a una les fueron inyectando un líquido de color azulado, intento gritar más ningún sonido salía de sus labios, sus puños golpeaban fuertemente el cristal pero era inútil, lagrimas corrían por su rostro al sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, cuando un alboroto le llamo la atención, una de las niñas había escapado y corrió en dirección al espejo donde ella estaba, sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones al darse cuenta de quién era la niña que le miraba fijamente pues frente a ella estaba su propia imagen, su yo de 5 años le miraba fijamente mientras una furia se notaba en su mirar carmesí y de sus labios una palabra salió Vénganos la escucho claramente como si estuviera a un lado de ella, el susurro se volvía cada vez más fuerte, negando con la cabeza retrocedió hasta que la pared contraria le detuvo, los hombres agarraron de nuevo a la pequeña y a pesar de que pataleaba y hacia todo para liberarse de ellos la niña no apartaba la mirada de ella. Llantos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el pasillo, empezó a correr mientras las sombras tomaban forma de niños en las paredes ¨¡vénganos!¨ repetían intentando alcanzarla más ella solo corría y corría mientras la desesperación le carcomía.

-¡NOOOOOO!- un grito salió de su garganta obligándose a despertar, luchaba en busca de aire y los pulmones le ardían. La cabeza le zumbaba fuertemente, le dolía tanto que se tuvo que presionar con ambas manos las sienes intentando aliviar el latido, sintiendo el estómago revuelto se levantó y abriendo los ventanales que daban al balcón salió en busca de aire fresco.

-Solo es una pesadilla- murmuraba en voz alta, inhalando el aire frio espero a que su corazón que latía alterado se calmara. Tenía tiempo que no soñaba con aquel pasillo y eso le había dado un poco de paz, pero ahora las pesadillas habían vuelto y ella sabía porque, mirando hacia la cama observo la laptop que se encontraba encima, había estado leyendo varios archivos hasta quedarse dormida. Mientras más leía más preguntas se formaban en vez de respuestas, pero ahora el miedo más fuerte que sentía era que tal vez y solo tal vez aquellas pesadillas no fueran solo eso. Sacudiendo la cabeza como si con eso alejara esos pensamientos se dirigió a su armario y cambiándose prefirió salir a correr porque sabía que dormir ya no era una opción aquella noche.

Regreso a su habitación justo antes de que las otras dos se despertaran por lo que le dio tiempo de bañarse y alistarse, no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel sueño por lo que se dispuso a preparar el desayuno en lo que terminaban de alistarse Shizuma y Chikane para poder alejar su mente de ese tema.

-Bueno días- saludo Shizuma al salir de su habitación y sentarse en la mesa, tenía los ojos rojos lo que la delato de haber estado llorando, la mirada de Shizuru se fue inmediatamente a las manos de la peligris y al notar lo rojo que estaban sus dedos confirmo sus sospechas de que había estado tocando el piano bastante tiempo.

-Buenos días- le respondió desviando la mirada y terminando de acomodar lo que faltaba.

-No van a creer lo que he descubierto- dijo Chikane saliendo de su habitación y sentándose en la mesa – he estado leyendo alguno de los documentos del doc. Pero hay bastantes que no he podido descifrar, la encriptación es muy compleja, me atrevo a decir que ni Bird podría desbloquearlos- explicaba la peliazul visiblemente emocionada por la información descubierta.

-¿Bird?- pregunto Shizuma levemente interesada.

-Si, Bird, el mayor hacker de la historia, es, es sublime.

-¿Pero no acabas de decir que ni él podría con esos documentos? Claramente no es…sublime…-contesto Shizuma imitando la expresión de regocijo de la peliazul al decir sublime.

-¿Nunca te han golpeado a esta hora de la mañana, verdad?- respondió claramente enojada Chikane.

-¿Pero, que es lo que descubriste Chikane?- interrumpió Shizuru antes de que la amenaza se volviera realidad, no entendía como podían vivir bajo el mismo techo y aun estar vivas, un suspiro de derrota salió de sus labios al observar como la peliazul quedaba roja al Shizuma ignorarla alzando los hombros.

-Bueno, de los pocos documentos que pude rescatar descubrí un mapa de 2 de los laboratorios de Asgarth.

-¿y eso que tiene de emocionante? No es como si no los conociéramos, laboratorios, subterráneos, 30 pisos, bla bla bla.

-¿Pero que dirían si les dijera que no son 30? -contesto la peliazul claramente emocionada por el asunto.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Shizuru al escuchar esas palabras, el mismo zumbido regresaba a su cabeza provocándole un dolor intenso, una leve capa de sudor cubrió su frente mientras escuchaba en su cabeza el llanto de aquellas niñas, levantándose fue a dejar los platos en el lavadero sin haber tocado casi nada de su comida.

-¿Shizuru que tienes?- pregunto preocupada Chikane siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

-No es nada- trato de tranquilizarla sonriendo pero la palidez de su rostro era evidente -¿Cuántos pisos son?- pregunto aunque en su cabeza ya sabía la respuesta 32 pensó para sí misma, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente en la pared.

-32- respondió Chikane confirmando los temores de la castaña.

-Investigare al respecto- dijo Shizuma entrando a la cocina y lanzándole una mirada de preocupación a Chikane por la evidente palidez y las ojeras que Shizuru tenía, esta solo asintió en señal de comprensión pues sabía que algo no estaba bien con Shizuru pero ella no les diría el problema así como así.

-¡NO!- dijo Shizuru alterada- lo siento- suspirando trato de tranquilizarse ante las miradas preocupadas de las dos chicas frente a ella – por el momento no actuaremos hasta tener toda la información que podamos, sigamos con los planes que teníamos, Chikane termina de sacar toda la información posible para esta noche, lo mismo va para ti Shizuma- asintiendo las dos chicas aceptaron sus órdenes y se retiraron. Tenía que encontrar aquel lugar por sí misma y descubrir que es lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo.

Ya era más de medio día cuando las clases concluyeron, llevaba analizando toda la información que Chikane le proporciono en la mañana, pero algo le decía que aun hacía falta muchísima más información de la que tenían, y como suponía no iba a lograr nada quedándose tranquila, tendría que ir allí aunque la idea era sumamente desagradable. Caminaba por los jardines cuando algo llamo su atención, acercándose lentamente se percató de la hermosa pelinegra que dormía plácidamente al pie de uno de los cerezos, su rostro apacible despertó en ella una urgencia de recorrerlo con los dedos, arrodillándose a un lado acomodo detrás de su oreja un mechón azabache, al observarla una sensación de tranquilidad le hizo apartar de su mente los problemas que la agobiaban, recordó con una sonrisa como le había gritado preocupada por su bienestar.

-Natsuki…-murmuro en voz alta llamándola mientras su mirada se fijaba en los labios rojizos de la pelinegra y sin poder resistir el impulso acerco su rostro mientras sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente ante la expectativa de besar aquellos labios.

Le beso, y la emoción que sintió al hacerlo le abrumo, fue un beso tierno y aun así lo sintió en cada parte de su ser, apartándose levemente abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento al observar como Natsuki le devolvía la mirada, claramente sonrojada por la sorpresa. Se dispuso a apartarse pero la mano de la pelinegra le detuvo al tomarla por el cuello y acercándola a ella le devolvió el beso, primero suavemente saboreando el placer de besar sus suaves labios, un gemido de placer escapo de su garganta como una invitación silenciosa por lo que profundizo más el beso, un fuego abrazador le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir las manos de la pelinegra recorriéndole la espalda acercándole más a ella, y no fue hasta que se separaron por falta de aire que se permitió pensar de nuevo. Mas una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de que estos fueran nuevamente atrapados por la pelinegra.

*En una residencia a las afueras de Tokio*

Llevaba toda la tarde leyendo los informes que le fueron entregados, cerrando su laptop se levantó y acercándose al mini bar se sirvió una copa de coñac, su largo cabello castaño lo tenía recogido en una coleta pero rebeldes mechones caían enmarcándole el rostro, un leve golpe en la puerta llamo su atención.

-adelante- respondió, observando a la chica de cabellos violetas entrar y mirarle algo nerviosa - ¿Qué pasa Marion? – pregunto pues evidentemente la chica traía noticias desagradables.

-El Doc. Aoi fue asesinado hace unos días- respondió la chica mirándole fijamente.

-Entiendo- fue todo lo que dijo tratando de asimilar aquella información. Así que lo habían logrado, después de tantos años el proyecto estaba en marcha, ya no había vuelta de hoja, ¨Shizuru¨ fue lo primero que le vino a la mente al recordar a la pequeña de años atrás la cual se había convertido en toda una señorita.

Allí estaba, la sensación de furia e impotencia le embargo al recordar nuevamente. Dejando a un lado el vaso se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio y abriendo su laptop busco la información que necesitaba – Academia Hattori…- murmuro al observar la información en la pantalla.

-¿Desea que vaya a averiguar algo a aquel lugar?- Pregunto Marion al notar el brillo macabro que fulgía en la mirada carmesí.

-No, iré yo, una pequeña reunión familiar…- a pesar de la aparente calma que manifestaba en su interior bullía una extraña emoción, le vería de nuevo, a ella, después de tantos años…


	7. Chapter 7 Atardecer Sangriento I

wooo hohoho espero este cap les guste y llene de emocion como a mi, es uno de los caps que iran a la lista de favoritos xDDD se que los cambios y sorpresas o les gustaran o me mataran lo cual es aceptable jajajajajaja espero sus comentarios de lo que opinan al respecto y sin mas les dejo con la lectura ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Atardecer sangriento I<strong>

El sonido del celular alertando mensajes recibidos se escuchaba en algún lugar de aquella habitación que perdía el toque elegante que tenía al estar ropa y figuras de acción regadas por doquier, un gruñido de frustración salió de la garganta de la pelinegra que se encontraba desparramada en la enorme cama, levantando la cabeza le echo un vistazo al reloj el cual marcaba las 10:12 de la mañana. ¨Demonios¨ pensó al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida, más una sonrisa de satisfacción borro los signos de malhumor al recordar lo vivido con la castaña el día anterior, se había desvelado rememorando aquel beso una y otra vez.

***flash back***

Se había saltado las clases como era su costumbre y al sentir el frescor del día se había recostado a descansar, estaba empezando a dormitar cuando el aroma a violetas llego a su nariz y de alguna manera sabía que ella estaba cerca, espero con expectación la acción que realizaría Shizuru ¿la ignoraría?¿seguiría su camino? ¿Le despertaría? Por un momento estuvo tentada a abrir los ojos pero al sentir como la castaña se acercaba decidió seguir aparentando que dormía, casi sentía el escrutinio que Shizuru le hacía como si le estuviera tocando, sin embargo se felicitó a si misma él no reaccionar cuando los dedos de la castaña le acariciaron suavemente el rostro, ¿Escucharía los latidos de su corazón el cual estaba a punto de estallar por la expectación? Seguro que no, puesto que después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos el suave rose de los labios de la castaña le devolvió a la realidad, le decían la princesa de hielo pero por dios que en ese segundo no se sintió nada fría, un pequeño rose fue suficiente para sentir como un fuego abrazador le recorría el cuerpo, por lo que cuando la castaña se separó un poco y abrió los ojos se encontró con su mirada, le ardían las mejillas y estaba segura que tenía la cara rojísima por la sorpresa pero en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en la urgente necesidad de besar aquellos labios nuevamente, por lo que sujetándola la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí besándola al principio con suavidad disfrutando el inmenso placer de degustar aquellos labios los cuales sabían a gloria, un gemido de placer escapo de la garganta de Shizuru al sentir sus manos recorriéndole la espalda, por lo que separando sus labios con la lengua se apodero de su boca con desesperación, noto como se aferraba a ella, la deseaba con la misma intensidad que sentía ella, podía darse cuenta de ello por la forma en la que la castaña se abandonó a sus caricias y solo se separaron cuando la falta de aire les obligo a ello, se miraron fijamente mientras unas sonrisas cómplices decían lo que no se podía decir con palabras, acercándose nuevamente unieron sus labios con una necesidad que solo era comparable con la necesidad de respirar. El murmullo de unas risas le despertó de la burbuja en la que se encontraba y separándose de la castaña cayo en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho, allí estaba ella, con una de las princesas más deseadas del colegio besándola como si le perteneciera, era maravilloso, sublime y aterrador. No entendía que le sucedía, era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, no podía ser natural, esa necesidad de otro ser humano. Por lo que hizo lo que cualquier persona como ella que acababa de experimentar el descubrimiento del deseo humano haría. Hecho a correr.

***fin del Flash back***

-Idiota, Idiota…-se reclamaba mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la almohada, había huido como un cachorro descubierto infraganti, tenía que encontrar a Shizuru y disculparse ¨Tal vez y hasta me bese de nuevo…¨ su cuerpo se calentó solo de pensarlo – nooooo, ¿en qué rayos estás pensando Natsuki?- se reclamó a sí misma, levantándose se dirigió hacia su celular el cual no paraba de sonar – estúpido celular estúpido – dijo antes de abrirlo y notar el motivo de tantas alertas. Fue como si toda su sangre se reuniera en su cabeza -La matare…la matare lentamente aunque suplique misericordia- amenazo mientras sentía la furia recorrer sus venas. Alistándose rápidamente se dirigió hacia el salón donde sabía que su dolor de cabeza personal se encontraba.

-¡MAI TO-HI-KA!- grito aporreando la puerta del salón al entrar provocando un sobresalto colectivo debido al susto en sus compañeras.

-Hii, Natsuki-chan, ese es mi nombre, aunque para ti sería más Tohika-sama o ama Tohika- contesto alegremente la pelinaranja ignorando deliberadamente la vena que amenazaba con estallar en la frente de Natsuki.

Apretando los puños el borde de su falda tratando de contar hasta diez. Tenía que hacer algo con las manos porque si no estallaría por los nervios y la rabia que circulaban por sus venas lo que no ayudaría a un final feliz -Me puedes explicar qué demonios es ¿¡ESTOOO!?- preguntaba Natsuki mientras le mostraba su celular a la pelinaranja.

-¿Tu celular?- contesto Mai encogiéndose de hombros como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Por la mirada que la pelinegra le lanzo a Mai esta supo en seguida que su vida peligraba por lo que haciendo lo más sensato salió disparada lo más rápido que pudo siendo perseguida por un demonio azulado la cual tenía grabado en sus ojos verdes la palabra muerte.

Ya en los jardines la tacleo haciendo que las dos cayeran fuertemente en el césped bajo las miradas atónitas de las demas chicas a su alrededor, posicionándose encima le aplico una llave aprovechando que la pelinaranja había quedado boca abajo, tomando su pierna derecha la alzo llevándola hacia adelante forzando un arco –Habla- ordeno con filo en la voz.

-tatatata…vale, vale, pero suéltame que me destrozaras la pierna- se quejó Mai.

La peliazul quitándose de encima se sentó en el césped con las piernas cruzadas esperando hasta que Mai se acomodara en la misma posición y le mirara de manera culpable.

-jejejeje…. ¿Cuál prefieres la historia larga o la corta?- aceptando el gruñido que Natsuki le dedico prefirió no tentar más a la suerte y suspirando en derrota se dispuso a explicar – en resumidas cuentas ayer salimos temprano las chicas y yo, por lo que siendo hora ya de almorzar recordé donde sueles ir a esconderte del mundo social, animadas fuimos a buscarte y cuál es nuestra MUUUUUYYYY grata sorpresa de encontrarte en…digamos buena situación, osea, es que tienes que admitirlo para estas fechas ya te consideraba anormal, ni una sola novia, por eso cuando te vimos, ejem… en ya sabes, era algo difícil de ignorar, por lo que decidimos inmortalizar el momento, como le llamo Himiko y… les tomamos foto y lo subimos al face, ja ja ja jaaaaa, ¿a qué somos geniales?- dio por finalizada la explicación Mai con una sonrisa de triunfo y cruzando los brazos alegremente.

¿Buena situación? ¿Inmortalizar el momento? Su mente trataba de procesar la información mientras la furia que sentía era invadida por la vergüenza, vergüenza de saber que para esas horas técnicamente toda la escuela sabría de su beso con Shizuru, desde el momento en que vio la foto en su face por el celular y los cientos de me gusta y comentarios que ahora tenía la foto solo pensó en las mil y una formas de hacer picadillo a Mai, ¿primero la huida y ahora esto? La que debería de estar pensando en una tortura lenta y dolorosa seria la castaña, ¿Cómo podría si quiera verle a la cara?.

-deja de poner cara como si te hubieras comido un sándwich sin mayonesa, por favor, no creo que sea para tanto- dijo Mai al notar como la peliazul quedaba en un estado semi-zombie intentado analizar la situación -¿Al menos ya te contesto a solicitud?.

La pregunta le saco de su limbo de sufrimiento personal por unos segundos - ¿Qué solicitud? –pregunto sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

-la solicitud donde Natsuki anunciaba nuestra relación- contesto Shizuru, susurrándole en el oído a la pelinegra provocando que esta se erizara de la cabeza a la punta de los pies.

Levantándose de golpe observo a la castaña que le miraba divertida arrodillada en el césped, se había acercado lentamente y por estar tan molesta no se había dado cuenta – Shizuru…-tragando con dificultad, sentía los nervios a flor de piel.

-ara… ¿Natsuki me tiene miedo? Y yo que acepte la solicitud esperando una compensación…- dijo sugestivamente la castaña provocando un sonrojo muy pronunciado en la pelinegra.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¿En serio? Natsuki eres toda una casanova- grito emocionada Mai mientras aplaudía y una sonrisa traviesa se adueñaba de su boca.

-¿ha?- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la pelinegra quien aún se encontraba en estado de semi shock al estar Shizuru presente, se sentía como una idiota total, las palabras simplemente no llegaban a sus labios, pero ¿quién podría articular palabra cuando el pecado mismo hecho mujer estaba frente a ella?

-¿No te gusta la idea?- pregunto Shizuru actuando dramáticamente.

-yo…yo no he dicho eso- dijo Natsuki nerviosa por la actitud de la castaña, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, su mente estaba hecha un lio y sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, un momento, ¿sus sentimientos? ¿Cuándo llegamos a ese punto? Sus instintos le decían a gritos que saliera corriendo de allí pero sus pies no se movían.

-¿entonces me consideras Hermosa y perfecta para ti?- con una mirada que se podría decir tierna y seductora al mismo tiempo Shizuru le desarmo.

-si…- contesto sin pensarlo- digo, no para mí.

- ¿entonces para Natsuki no soy Hermosa?

-noo….digo siii... eres hermosa- respondió alterada, que alguien le dé una patada en la cabeza para ver si así reacciona de manera normal de una buena maldita vez. ¿Dónde está su cerebro cuando se le necesita?

-¿para ti?- la castaña quería hacerle sufrir evidentemente.

-si…- mente en blanco…

-entonces eres mi novia- dijo mientras se veía brillando la diversión en sus ojos. Firmando con esa mirada carmesí una promesa que era más valiosa que si se lo hubiera pedido de rodillas.

-si…- en trance…

-perfecto- finalizo Shizuru levantándose y sorprendiendo a la pelinegra se acercó, se despidió besándole en los labios y dando media vuelta se alejó sin decir más ante la mirada atónita de los que habían observado la escena.

-¿qué he hecho…?- se preguntaba confundida aun la pelinegra, después de un rato.

-has convertido mi año escolar más interesante, Nat-su-ki-chan- dijo burlándose la pelinaranja observando con regocijo la cara pálida de la peliazul.

***Sala del Consejo Estudiantil***

Llevaban ya bastante tiempo leyendo la misma línea una y otra vez, pero en su mente solo estaba la imagen de la pelinegra besándola y acariciándola, por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse, la atracción que sentía por Natsuki era algo que no había sentido nunca. Bordeaba casi en la obsesión, sentía su cuerpo caliente y dolorido por la necesidad, desde el primer momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto había quedado irremediablemente conectada a ella, era como si sus almas se unieran en una perfecta sintonía. Había actuado sin pensar y ahora tenía a la hermosura de mirar esmeralda por novia.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu cambio de estado sentimental la cara de idiota que te mandas ahorita?- pregunto de mal humor Chikane ante la evidente falta de atención hacia el mundo real que manifestaba la castaña.

-Igual te quiero- respondió sarcástica ante la mirada de reproche que la peliazul le dedicaba presagiando el evidente sermón que se avecinaba.

-Shizuru, sabes que no me gusta decir esto…-

-entonces no lo digas.

-pero por si no lo recuerdas, nosotras no podemos tener ese tipo de relación, nos está prohibido claramente- continuo Chikane ignorando la interrupción.

-Estabas besando a esa chica- Acuso alegremente Shizuma – Shizuru Fujino, si serás… Estabas besando a una adolescente desconocida.

Shizuru aparento tanta frialdad frente al ataque como le era posible – Sé que podría parecer algo escandaloso, pero es plenamente justificable. Además, hay ciertas reglas que habíamos establecido con respecto a nuestras relaciones, eso es muy diferente a decir que esta ¨prohibido¨.

-hay ciertos casos donde esas reglas no son viables, excepciones en las que no son aplicables- señalo Chikane frunciendo el ceño en señal de protesta.

-¿Qué excepciones?- Exigió Shizuru, dejando las hojas que arrugaba con las manos en la mesa.

Shizuma se encogió de hombros y acercando la taza de té a sus labios comento antes de tomar un trago – Cuando la situación incluye a una adolescente encima de ti y sin poder despegar sus manos de cierta parte de tu anatomía…-una sonrisa de triunfo al notar el sonrojo pronunciado en la castaña fue elegantemente ocultada detrás de aquella taza de té.

Shizuru estaba medianamente convencida de que perdería la discusión, pero no se rendiría sin dar pelea. Tenían razón con respecto al peligro. Solo la idea de enfrentarse a ello le estremecía. Si no estuviera tan prendida de Natsuki, habría hecho caso de su lado sensato y se hubiera alejado de ella. Pero por alguna inexplicable razón, no podía soportar la idea de que Natsuki estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Shizuma sonrió burlonamente. – No te preocupes tanto, nos aseguramos de que la foto no llegara hasta la prensa, aunque he de admitir que fue una pena quitarla del face. Era tan… reveladora…, fue necesario reunir al equipo para un análisis completo de la situación.

- ¿Concertaron una reunión? - Shizuru las miró con justa indignación. - ¿Sin mí? ustedes dos no son mayoría. ¡Oh, ahora sí que se han metido en problemas! Invadieron mi línea de privacidad - Dijo triunfante.

Shizuma le sopló un beso, dulcemente razonable - Por supuesto que no hicimos eso, Shizuru. ¿Cómo esperabas que comprendiéramos la información tan complicada que nos exponías sin un equipo de análisis completo?. Aria envía abrazos y besos y dice que te echa de menos. Kana quería venir directamente de la casa y sumarse a la diversión pero que estaba atada – frunció el ceño – espero no literalmente, no se me ocurrió preguntarle pero con ella nunca se sabe.

- Pensaba que ya había pasado esa época en la que mi tía hacía de todo para evitar que se colara en su laboratorio - Dijo Chikane ya más tranquila – Seguro era algún trabajo del colegio.

- Todas acordamos que por tu seguridad necesitábamos analizar a fondo esa fotografía. He investigar a la muy bien desarrollada adolescente desconocida- dijo Shizuma inocentemente.

-Yo me preocupe cuando vi sus expertas manos en esos lugares- Dijo Chikane – pero estaba claro que la situación era de mutuo acuerdo concluimos.

- Y chica, bien que te aplicaste. - Añadió la peligris con una sonrisa - De veras, Shizuru, un poco menos de entusiasmo por tu parte podría haber conducido a darnos alguna información útil para nuestra teoría sobre las seducciones. – Tanto Chikane como Shizuma intercambiaron asentimientos como si el análisis de dicha foto fuera de suma importancia.

Luchando por no reír, Shizuru golpeaba la mesa con una pluma, mirando sus caras traviesas y decidiendo a cuál de ellas aventarle dicha pluma. – Sabían perfectamente que era obvio que no me molestaba, Deberían de avergonzarse de inmiscuir sus narices en el asunto. Además fue un accidente.

Las dos chicas frente a ella quedaron rojas de la risa.

-Mira Shizuma ¡una chica en desgracia!

-¿Es así como le dices? Desde luego un accidente muy afortunado, Shizuru – concordó la peligris.

-Bueno es que eres una chica de acciones rápidas y actuaste de acuerdo a como la situación lo pedía- añadió Chikane.

La boca de Shizuru formo un rictus tratando de mantener la cara seria – Estaba durmiendo en un lugar al aire libre, pudieron haberla atacado, solo estaba velando por su seguridad, Idiotas chismosas.

-oh y estabas asegurando su cuerpo muy bien- Dijo la peliazul, arreglándoselas para conseguir hablar entre en ataque de risa que tenía.

-Manteniendo esos labios perfectamente a salvo – estuvo de acuerdo Shizuma – vaya… Shizuru, nunca pensé en lo buena que serias protegiendo a bellas durmientes.

Lo único que podía hacer la castaña era en recurrir a la dignidad. No prestaban el respeto a la autoridad suprema que como líder representaba ante ellas. Se levantó aparentando tanta arrogancia como le era posible con ellas destornillándose de risa, parecía que les daría una apoplejía de tan fuerte que reían.

-adelante, síganse riendo, ya les veré a ustedes cuando encuentren a esa persona para ustedes.

La sonrisa decayó en la cara de Chikane - ¿esa persona? Shizuru, no estarás pensando que de verdad puede haber algo entre esa chica y tú – la mirada preocupada con que miro a la peligris no paso desapercibida para la castaña.

- Realmente me gusta. Por lo que se de ella tenemos el mismo amor por la velocidad. Siento como si hubiera encontrado a mi otra mitad

-ay no, Shizuma golpéala, creo que se dañó- dijo Chikane con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

- Vaya… Shizu - La voz de la peligris estaba llena de compasión – Supongo que si te gusta tanto, nos caerá bien, te apoyaremos en lo que podamos, ignora al bulldog a mi lado.

-Gracias Shizuma, de todas formas le pedí a Haruka que viniera, ella la conoce también y poder tener la información que quiera de ella.

Las dos chicas gimieron al unísono con pesar.

-¿Porque la invitaste? La conozco de años y aun no comprendo su funcionamiento cerebral- se quejó Chikane.

-SI es que tiene uno- añadió la peligris.

Si alguien tenía el talento para ser un dolor de cabeza esa era Suzushiro Haruka, corredora profesional e hija de uno de los hombres que trabajaban con la familia Himemiya, siempre se las había arreglado para ser un incordio para la humanidad y las chicas le huían como la peste, menos Shizuru, ella aprovechaba el raro sentido de competencia que sentía la rubia hacia ella por lo que siempre lograba que Haruka realizara lo que a ella no le apetecía realizar, motivo principal por la que la había invitado al consejo también.

-Bueno aprovechando entonces el poco tiempo que queda antes de que se aparezca Haruka, cuéntanos ya bien los detalles íntimos- pidió alegremente Chikane.

-No hay detalles íntimos – objeto la castaña exasperada – Chikane, en serio, ya deja de leer tus estúpidos mangas que ningún bien te hacen. Solo te alteran salvajemente la imaginación.

- Por la foto podemos ver que no es imaginación nuestra el que te estuviera besando – señalo la peligris.

-y tú le devolvías el beso- menciono inocentemente Chikane.

- ¡Bueno, eso no fue de ningún modo culpa mía! - Se defendió Shizuru - Es genial besando. ¿Qué podía hacer más que devolverle el beso?

Las chicas se miraron solemnemente y estallaron en carcajadas simultáneamente.

***Centro de Investigación Fujino – Sede Chiba; Tokio***

El encuentro con Viola le había dejado los nervios a flor de piel, no había podido dormir desde su encuentro y las palabras que le había dicho aun resonaban en su mente, pero a pesar de todo no podía permitir que Viola interrumpiera el proyecto, los avances que había logrado con ayuda del nuevo elemento eran increíbles, por fin luego de tantos años su trabajo y el del equipo de investigación se veía compensado, llevaba recogido el cabello en un chongo mientras el fleco enmarcaba su aristocrático rostro, la blancura de su bata iba a juego con los pasillos que recorría bajando diferentes niveles, pasando su tarjeta de identificación lograba accesar a las zonas que cada vez se volvían más estrictas en cuanto a seguridad. Soldados vestidos completamente de negro contrastaban con la blancura de los pasillos, se encontraban apostados a ambos lados de las puertas de acceso de cada nivel. Se encontraba cerca de su destino cuando el sonido de una risa atrajo su atención por lo que dirigiéndose hacia la autora de aquel sonido la cual se encontraba cómodamente recostada en su escritorio en aquella sala de investigación donde papeles, tubos de ensayo y computadoras se veían por doquier.

-Muy duro el trabajo, ¿no? ¿Aria?- interrumpió a la hermosa joven rubia que al notar su presencia se levantó de un salto y sonrió con culpabilidad.

-Saeko-sensei, no sabía que vendría hoy – fue todo lo que dijo la chica claramente avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida en aquella posición por su superiora.

-Solo vine por los documentos de avance- contesto la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño extrañada al notar como la rubia le huía la mirada - ¿pasa algo?

-NO, no, no… nada- respondió Aria escondiendo su celular y tomando su Tablet, camino hasta Saeko quien le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados intentando ignorar el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

A pesar de su juventud, la rubia tenía solamente 20 años, era considerada una genio en cuanto a genética, habiendo terminado a temprana edad sus estudios logro establecerse con su tesis en la cima de la cadena profesional logrando con ello una exitosa unión con los laboratorios Fujino, el sueño de toda científico. El cabello rubio ondulado dando a castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros y a pesar de ser delgada tenia curvas donde era necesario, provocando muchas veces el mirar indiscreto de varios de los científicos del lugar. Sus ojos cafés denotaban inteligencia y un brillo juguetón acompañaba siempre la sonrisa amable que mantenía la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Cómo se han adaptado los sujetos de prueba primordiales al cambio?- Pregunto Saeko siguiendo a la rubia hacia una puerta de cristal la cual se abrió al posar su mano en el lector dactilar el cual marcando luz verde les permito el acceso a aquella zona.

- A pesar de los cambios positivos que presentan, hemos logrado establecer un sistema de alteración mental, realzamos ciertas partes del cerebro y creamos conexiones permitiendo un desarrollo de diferentes etapas de procesamiento mental- explico la rubia emocionada.

-Aria, ¿Cuándo me permitirán ver esos resultados?- cruzando los brazos se detuvo esperando a que la rubia le contestara.

-Saeko-sensei, conoce el protocolo, el contacto con los sujetos de prueba está permitido exclusivamente para Lauren-sama y Aiko-sama- respondió seria la chica mirándole fijamente.

Saeko no era tonta, sabía que algo ocultaban y estaba harta de esperar para saber de qué se trataba, ella era una de las pilares principales para el proyecto y se enteraría del a verdad quieran las otras o no. Luego de un rato en el cual la rubia le fue entregando los datos que necesitaba, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde sabia encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba. Luego de asegurarse de que nadie le veía entro a uno de los cuartos de control, donde filas y filas de servidores trabajaban incansablemente procesando y almacenando información, llegando hasta la base que necesitaba conecto su celular he introduciendo varios códigos logro encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Todo este tiempo había estado trabajando incansablemente para lograr un desarrollo, una protección para los que lo necesitaran aun a costa de sacrificios impensables y los resultados estaban siempre frente a ella. ¿Cómo fue tan ciega para no darse cuenta antes?. Culpabilidad, miedo, emoción, un torbellino de sentimientos bullía en su interior. Lo habían logrado, el siguiente pasó a la evolución humana, era una genio y lo reconocía con orgullo. Un ruido a sus espaldas atrajo su atención por lo que volteando a ver no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde, un dolor fuerte en la cabeza y luego oscuridad…

***Academia Hattori – Entrada principal***

Luego de dejar su moto en el estacionamiento, Natsuki se dirigía hacia las escalinatas cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que cayera arrodillada por la sensación. Se sentía perdida y mirando a su alrededor intentaba pedir ayuda. Era ya tarde y el sol se ocultaba por lo que no había nadie cerca, avanzando como pudo camino entre los árboles que bordeaban las escaleras y no fue hasta llegar a un pequeño claro de césped que cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

_¡Natsuki! ___La nota de desesperación en la voz le abrumo, al momento pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de autos circulando como si estuviera allí. Natsuki como pudo se levantó y observo a su alrededor intentando enfocar su mirada en algún punto de aquel jardín.

Había solo un lugar donde se permitía liberar su mente y eso era en la seguridad de su hogar. Pero allí se encontraba en territorio peligroso. Podía sentir una onda de energía intentando alcanzarla, por lo que ignorando las palpitaciones en la cabeza respiro una bocanada de aire y abrió su mente, permitiendo que los muros protectores que mantenían su cerebro bajo protección se disiparan para entender la información que le enviaban.

Inmediatamente el fuerte olor a humo y gasolina le invadió, tosió instintivamente por el fuerte olor. Podía escuchar el sonido de varios autos al pasar en la lejanía. Una carretera. No lograba ver donde estaba, solo habían plantas y luces a lo lejos. Se le revolvió el estómago por lo que aferrándose a un árbol se apoyó para evitar caer nuevamente, pues sus piernas no le respondían. El olor a gasolina se hacía cada vez más penetrante. Olio sangre y luego algo más. El aroma familiar le paralizo el corazón el cual empezó a latir alarmado. _¿Mama?_ Debía ser una broma. Eso no podía estar sucediendo ¿Qué hacia ella en esa carretera? ¿Un accidente?.

Había pasado años escondiendo el poder que tenía, ¿cómo su madre había podido llegar hasta ella? ¿Cómo había descubierto el poder que tenía?. _¿Mama, donde estás? _Estaba sufriendo. Estaba herida. Sentía la violencia en el aire y el instinto asesino de alguien cerca. Su cabeza martillaba del dolor a causa de una terrible herida. Podía sentir el dolor desgarrándole el cuerpo como si fuera ella la que estuviera allí. Natsuki inspiro profundamente intentando concentrarse para alcanzarle pasando más allá del dolor y la sorpresa, intentando llegar hasta ella. _¿Dónde estás? Necesito saber dónde estás para ir por ti y pedir ayuda. ¿Puedes oírme?_

_¿Nat? _La voz de su madre le llegaba débilmente, como si estuviera seminconsciente. _Es tarde para eso. He perdido demasiada sangre y no podre aguantar mucho más. Escúchame, Natsuki, ahora depende de ti. Tienes que hacer lo correcto. Cuento contigo para que arregles el daño que están a punto de hacer._

Podía sentir el miedo carcomiéndole, su determinación a pesar de la debilidad. Reprimía el pánico que sentía y la necesidad de pedir ayuda a gritos. Estaba intentando decirle algo importante por lo que luchando con la agonía extendió todo el poder que tenía para permanecer en contacto. _Dime que quieres que haga, y lo haré._

_Antes logre descubrir un gran secreto oculto del proyecto en el que trabajaba, tuve tiempo de mandar el archivo codificado a mi computadora personal antes de que me atacaran. La información del proyecto y todo lo que necesitas está allí. Haz lo correcto, Natsuki_.

_¿Dónde está tu computadora? ¿En la casa? ¿En la empresa?_

_Tienes que encontrarla. Esta oculta en mi laboratorio secreto en la mansión. Elimina toda la información, destruye el disco duro. Toda mi investigación. Natsuki no permitas que alguien logre dar con la base del proyecto. Yo cree el Valium y lo más seguro es que vayan por la nomenclatura de su construcción. Destrúyelo, hija, antes que sea demasiado tarde. Perdóname por encomendarte esto, si hubiera escuchado lo que me decían no estuviera en esta situación. No confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en nuestra gente. Alguien me traiciono. Alguien cercano a nosotras._

_¿Cercano a nosotras? _El horror le carcomió el alma. La gente que era cercana a ella la conocían desde muy pequeña. _Mama, dime donde estas, no logro enfocar para ver bien, veo todo borroso. Déjame enviarte ayuda._ _Por favor._

_Lo siento, mi pequeña, lo lamento. Siempre pensé que al final los resultados siempre justificaban los medios, pero que cegada me encontraba, Nat. No me odies cuando sepas la verdad, siempre te he amado y estado orgullosa de ti. Te quiero con toda el alma mi pequeña sé que podrás lograrlo. Encuentra a las demas y haz lo correcto. _

Espasmos de dolor sacudieron el cuerpo de Natsuki al sentir como movían bruscamente el cuerpo de su madre. Quien le estuviera sujetando creía que esta estaba inconsciente. Capto un leve vistazo del interior del coche, el olor era asfixiante. Luego solo oscuridad. _¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¿Quién está contigo? ¿Mama? Respóndeme por favor _Movía los brazos como si pudiera retenerle. Detener lo que sabía seguía a continuación.

Por un segundo logro conectarse con ella nuevamente. Ya no escuchaba nada, solo un silencio abrumador, el dolor abrazaba su cuerpo. La mayor parte de su fuerza se había marchado con la sangre de su cuerpo. Le quedaban pocos segundos de vida. Tenía que lograr alcanzar sus palabras para comunicarse con ella. _Nat, márchate ya. No puedes quedarte conmigo._

Se desvanecía a un ritmo acelerado. Natsuki no soportaba la idea de dejarle marchar. _¡NO!_ No le dejaría morir en soledad. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Sentía como la temperatura iba aumentando con rapidez comprendiendo con horror lo que sucedía. _¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién? ¡MADRE! _Ya no quedaba tiempo y solo la imagen de la corporación Fujino fue el último mensaje que recibió de ella. Natsuki nunca pudo ver la cara del asesino al lanzar aquel cigarro. Pero sintió el ardor de las brasas de fuego quemando todo aquello que tocaban.

_¡Rompe el vínculo! _La orden fue una fuerte directriz emitida por alguien poderoso. La voz era tan fuerte y autoritaria que logro separarla del lugar del asesinato de su madre, la dejo confundida en aquel jardín, donde sujetando sus rodillas, se mecía de atrás hacia adelante, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlo mientras un dolor insoportable le sumía en una desesperación absoluta. Luego de un rato forzó a su mente a controlar el pánico, extendiéndose hacia su madre solo encontró… una completa oscuridad. Un vacío negro. Intento levantarse pero cayó de rodillas. Vomito por reflejo. Su madre estaba muerta. Quemada viva dentro de su auto. ¿Que había querido decir con la imagen de la corporación Fujino?¿Eran ellos los responsables? Un nudo se formó en su estómago al recordar la amable sonrisa de Shizuru al despedirse aquella mañana ¿Estaba implicada de algún modo? Podía escucharse a sí misma llorar el dolor era tan intenso que no sabía cómo lo soportaba. Su primera intención fue correr hacia su hermana y Mai en busca de consuelo. Pero no se movió. Nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida. No había sido capaz de salvar a su madre. Ella había sufrido tanto pero lo había soportado y forzado un vínculo. No tenía poder mental y había logrado lo imposible. Haciéndole prometer que haría lo correcto. Se sentía asustada, vacía, sola… 

Una sensación de calidez calmo su atribulada mente primero, una sensación de seguridad traspasando la culpa y la angustia que tenía. Recorriéndole el cuerpo hasta calmarle el corazón. Alguien había logrado atravesar su muro de protección en su estado vulnerable y se encontraba en su mente. Su toque era poderoso y tranquilizador, suave y delicado como si envolviera una delicada flor. Reconoció esa presencia que le buscaba. ¨Shizuru¨. Quería dejarse consolar pero no podía apartar de su mente las dudas que sentía. Rompió la conexión cerrando su mente, erigiendo nuevos muros protectores para que nadie pudiera ver en su interior. Y con la debilidad que sentía lloro hasta quedar sin fuerzas tirada en aquel jardín donde la oscuridad empezaba a manifestarse.

***Camino principal del colegio***

Sus pulmones ardían exigiendo aire pero no podía dejar de correr, había perdido el rastro de Natsuki cerca de la entrada y la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a cubrir los jardines. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que dolía profundamente al haber visto la muerte de la Ing. Kuga, el dolor de la pelinegra le había calado el alma. Estaba terminando unos archivos cuando un presentimiento le erizo. Inmediatamente había quitado sus protecciones y forzó la conexión con la pelinegra. Demasiadas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y aun así no podía comprenderlo del todo. ¿Era la Doc. Kuga la que había creado el Valium? ¿De qué manera estaba implicada su corporación?¿Eran los responsables de su muerte?. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas de que eso ultimo no fuera verdad, porque si lo era, perdería a Natsuki para siempre. La manera tan abrupta en la que corto la conexión y los pensamientos que la pelinegra tenia le dolieron como si fueran cuchillas clavándose en su corazón. Natsuki dudaba de ella y estaba segura que esa brecha que se había creado ese día marcaria la diferencia.

Jadeando se detuvo en las escalinatas tratando de sentir la presencia de Natsuki mas el silencio en aquel solitario lugar no ayudaba. Recorrió con la mirada los alrededores pero nada. Estaba atenta a cualquier sonido cuando un auto negro acercándose capto su atención. Estacionándose frente a ella espero hasta que el conductor bajara. Por instinto bloqueo su mente de cualquier onda mental que hubiera pues la presencia de Viola Fujino la puso en estado de alerta.

-Vaya, Vaya…Pensaba ir por ti pero me has ahorrado la molestia de buscarte- dijo sarcásticamente Viola, mientras le observaba analizándola arrogantemente.

-diría que es un gusto verte, pero estaría mintiendo vilmente- Sus peores temores se estaban materializando. Una capa de sudor cubrió su frente ante la tensión de tener a su tía frente así.

-jajajaja, pero que calurosa bienvenida, eres tan Fujino que me da nauseas- acercándose hasta ella una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al observar el miedo y confusión en los ojos de Shizuru.

-¿qué es lo que buscas? No creo que hayas venido solo a saludar, si tienes algo que decir, dilo. No tengo todo tu tiempo- dándole la espalda continúo buscando con la mirada algún rastro de la pelinegra. Sabía que estaba cerca pero no la veía y la desesperación por encontrarla empezaba a nublarle el pensamiento.

-Es hora Shizuru…- El tono cansino que utilizo Viola al hablar llamo la atención de la castaña quien por un momento vio un atisbo de culpa en el rostro de la mayor. Pero fue solo por un segundo antes de que su máscara de fría crueldad y arrogancia regresara haciéndole pensar si no lo había imaginado.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos- girándose se dispuso a alejarse pero al sentir el pinchazo en su cuello su visión se nublo, ¨no…¨. _Natsuki_. Le llamo antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Abrazándola para evitar que cayera le miro detenidamente, una lagrima cayo de su mirar escarlata al tener en sus brazos de nuevo a la pequeña que dejo tantos años atrás. Era hora. Shizuru no era como ella y para que estuviera protegida era hora de que ella supiera la verdad. Aun si eso significaba perderla definitivamente…

* * *

><p>jejejeje waaa pues si mate a Saeko-sama, D: jajajajaja yo igual me dije que estaba siendo demasiado mala, pero já es mi naturaleza xDDDD espero sus comentarios ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

capitulos en construccion 


	9. Chapter 9

capitulos en construccion 


	10. Chapter 10

capitulos en construccion 


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 3 listo 


End file.
